World is Mine
by Chrislayer-Sama
Summary: Luka is tormented by Miku everyday at school, yet she feels no anger or rage, only love. Bad summary, but it is my first fic, T for mild yuri/shoujo-ai in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody**

**This is my first story on FanFiction, I have never written anything like this before, but after reading all the MikuxLuka stories on here I decided to write one of my own.**

**This hasn't been beta read or anything and I probably only do 2 or 3 chapter, maybe more if it gets some positive reviews, but seeing as it my first try, I'm not expecting many.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, including Vocaloids.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sound of her alarm slowly coaxed the pink haired student out of her peaceful slumber; she quickly silenced the machine and groggily pulled herself out of bed and into the bathroom.

"What a mess." Luka mumbled to herself. She had glanced over to the mirror, only to see that her normally flowing pink hair was an absolute mess, like a crazy birds nest. She sighed and took off her pyjamas, and quickly slipped into the shower.

Luka stepped out of the shower and hurriedly wrapped a towel around her to cover her generously proportioned body; she did this because she was nervous about anyone caching a glimpse through the small window in her bathroom, but mainly because she was a very self conscious person. She knew that she was very attractive, but she just didn't feel attractive; this she attributed to Miku and her band of bullies at school. Every day they berated her and made her feel next to worthless, as a result she had very few friends and a cold, disconnected personality.

"Miku." Luka quietly seethed. "You are the source of all my problems." She whispered at a barely audible level.

Luka looked at the clock and released that she had spent ten minutes thinking about Miku, her hair was still wet, she hadn't made her bed, eaten or brushed her teeth and she needed to leave in fifteen minutes.

"Yet another problem caused by that god dammed Miku." Luka shouted, clearly frustrated at the situation

Luka had to dry her hair hastily with a towel instead of blow-drying it like she normally would, as a result her hair didn't look much better than when she had woken up, but at least it was no longer greasy. Luka fumbled with her uniform, completely oblivious that she had put odd socks on, grabbed her school bag and rushed downstairs, completely ignoring the messy bed and the fact that she hadn't brushed her teeth.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka was running at a furious pace, while trying to scarf down a poorly prepared slice of extremely dry toast.

"I can't be late, not again." Luka mumbled incoherently.

The combined actions of running, eating and talking caused her to choke on a large piece of toast, luckily Luka's best friend Miki showed up at just the right time.

"Umm, Luka, are you okay?" Miki asked innocently

"No, im chok." Luka managed to splutter out.

"Luka, I can't understand you." Miki replied, her ahoge forming the shape of a question mark.

"Toast…throat…choking." Luka coughed out while incoherently gesturing at her throat.

It took a few second for the pieces to fall into place in Miki's brain, she eventually realised what her friend had been trying to say, and quickly administered the Heimlich maneuver.

"Thanks Miki, I don't know what could have happened if you didn't show up." Luka said between deep breaths.

"Don't mention it, that's what best friends are for, right?" Miki asked.

"Well thanks again, but don't you think we should be getting to class, I don't want to be late?" Luka questioned.

"Yeah sure, let's go." Miki said playfully.

The duo quickly ran towards the school and arrived at the two large front doors where they were greeted by Miku, Gumi and Lily. This was Luka's nightmare.

"Well look who it is, Luka and Miki, why are you two so late?" asked Miku, her voice dripping with condescension and mischief.

"Umm" Miki said nervously as she stepped forward. "Luka was chocking, and I had to stop to help her and…"

"Shut up Miki, I wasn't asking you, I was asking Luka." Miku said bitterly. "Now run along to class, so me and Luka can have our own little discussion" she said with a false sweetness.

Miki ran past the three girls, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, you shouldn't have done that to Miki, leave her out of this!" Luka shouted "Why do you torment her, I'm the one you want, not her." said Luka, in a slightly lower volume than before.

"Because you get so worked up about it, and I love to see you squirm." Miku said triumphantly.

"Well just leave her out of it from now on." Luka said, trying to sound forceful. "I won't have you…"

"That's enough Luka, it doesn't matter what you want, because I call the shots around here, and you don't!" Miku shouted triumphantly, silencing the older girl immediately. "Don't tell me I have to remind you, I would have thought that you knew this already." Miku said smugly.

"Yes Miku, sorry Miku." Luka said gloomily, with a crestfallen expression plastered on her face. "It won't happen again Miku."

"That's better, the Luka we all know and love, gloomy and depressed, the way it should be. Miku said with a smile creeping on to her face. "Oh, that reminds me, we haven't done our little ritual yet, have we?" Miku asked, now with a large smile across her face.

"Do we have to, I'm gonna be late for class, can we just do it at break time?" Luka pleaded

"NO! We're doing it now." Miku erupted.

"But Miku I'll be late, please" begged Luka.

"I DON'T CARE! Stop answering back and just get on with it, step one quickly." Said a furious Miku.

"Ok, sorry, Umm your hair looks nice, I like what you have done with it, it really suits you." Luka said with fake gusto, she was looking at the beautiful teal twintails, she slowly moved her eyes from the eyes and fixated on Miku's eyes. Miku quickly noticed this and became flustered.

Luka knew that she would be disciplined for doing this, but it was worth it, it was one of the only things that Luka could do to shake Miku, she loved turning the tables on the younger girl every now and again, it gave her hope and enough energy to get through the day, but she also did it for another reason, she wasn't really sure why, but Luka loved to look deep within the deep teal orbs, she felt like she was seeing the real Miku, not the front that Miku usually displayed. Luka liked the real Miku, and wished that she could get to know her, because the truth is, she loved Miku.

It was strange, she should have felt nothing but hate and anger towards her tormentor, but it was completely the opposite, ever since she transferred to Miku's school a few months ago, and saw Miku for the first time, she had felt these feelings. What upset Luka the most was not that she was bullied every day of her life by her or the fact that she was a nobody in this town due do Miku, it was the fact that she could never tell her true feelings to Miku because she knew they were never going to be reciprocated. The only respite to this was step 3 of Miku's ritual, step 3 kept her going and helped keep her feelings for Miku strong, and step 3 was one of the things that Luka looked forward to when she wakes up every morning.

Luka was dragged out of her thoughts by the shrill screams of Miku, scolding her for not obeying the rules of step 2.

"I told you never to do that again!" Miku screamed. "you know that is a violation of step two, and yet you continue to break it."

"Sorry Miku, I forgot." Lied Luka. "I won't do I again, I promise."

"Good, now look down at my feet and don't let me catch you doing that again." Miku said in a much calmer tone. "All that remains is step three, correct?" asked Miku.

"Yeah, I umm… I." Luka stuttered nervously.

"C'mon, spit it out we don't have all day you know." Said an impatient Miku.

"I love you Miku." Luka said quietly, but with a lot of soul behind her words.

"Umm, thank you Luka" Miku said gingerly, while blushing ever so slightly. "Now get out of here, before I change my mind about Gumi's request to maul you in the parking lot after school." Miku said before regaining her composure.

"Bye Miku, Gumi, Lily" she said hurriedly before running off to class.

Miku watched as the pink haired girl sped off and turned a corner, letting out a small sigh of relief. Miku never usually lost her composure during her morning ritual with Luka, but the double whammy of the deep stare and the meaningfulness of Luka's "I love you" really got to her. Luka knocked her guard down with the loving stare, and then punched her right in the exposed heart with the meaningful "I love you".

The truth was that Miku had developed a crush on her pink haired senpai, what started off as just bullying and degradation had evolved over the months that she knew Luka into a burning crush for her tormentee. Step three was originally designed to humiliate Luka, by making her seem like a lesbian in front of the whole school, but now it was a support mechanism for Miku, she longed to hear the three words come out of Lukas mouth from the moment she wakes up; she just wished that the meaning behind the world was true. She wished she could tell her feelings to Luka, but then she would become the laughing stock of the whole school. She knew she was in quite a pickle.

Miku was snapped out of her thoughts when her friend Lily asked her a seemingly innocent question.

"Why do you make Luka do that last step, it's a bit strange don't you think." Lily asked.

"It's not strange, it's necessary, we need to keep her spirits low, so we can stay popular!" shouted Miku. "If we let up on the torment for even a week, she will become self confident and eventually popular, it's a wonder she isn't popular already, she's so smart and talented, and not to mention beautiful…"

Miku quickly stopped because she realised what she had just said, her faced quickly turned as red as a tomato, and she stormed off to her classroom, leaving Gumi and Lily behind, both with confused looks on their faces.

"Weird" they said in unison. "I wonder what's bugging her." Lily remarked.

"Who knows?" Gumi said sharply. "I've gotta get to class, see ya."

"Oh right, see ya." Lily responded quickly.

With that they both walked off to their respective classrooms, wondering what had caused they normally cool as a cucumber Miku, to turn into a red faced tomato.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Thanks for reading this far, I might upload one or two more chapters depending on reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, back with another chapter.

It's a bit longer than the first but it has not been beta read.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, including Vocaloids

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The school bell rang, signalling the beginning of lunch, but for Luka the sound signalled the start of an hour of humiliation; laughing, pointing fingers and harsh comments all directed at her. Very rarely did she ever experience any respite from this, so she had learned to get used to it and she had pretty much accepted it as part of her daily routine.

Luka however felt bad for including Miki in her war with Miku. Miki was young and frail, had no other friends besides Luka and to top it all off, her father died when she was little. Luka felt that Miki was only one harsh comment away from an emotional breakdown, and Luka knew that the risk of that happening was much higher than it should be just because she was friends with Miki.

Luka had considered pushing Miki away to spare her the ridicule and torment she received for being friends with her, but Luka knew that this would crush the poor girl. Stripping Miki of her one and only friend as well as her main support system was something that Luka could not bring herself to do, even if it meant that somewhere down the line Miki would have her breakdown due to Miku, Lily, Gumi and all of the other bullies.

Luka was stuck between a rock and a hard place, but she knew keeping Miki as a friend, was definitely the easiest option for now at least…

"Megurine-san, everybody has already left for lunch." Meiko said with a confused look on her face, "shouldn't you get going as well?" she asked.

"Oh, umm… yeah, sorry Meiko-sensei, I was just daydreaming." Luka stuttered nervously as she was snapped out of her session of deep contemplation.

"It's ok, there's no need to apologise." Meiko said with a comforting tone of voice, "I was just curious, you seem so distant and disconnected, is something bothering you?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Luka said quietly, "I don't wont to waste you time with my problems.

"Nonsense, you wouldn't be wasting my time." Meiko said sincerely. "I've got a teacher meeting in five minutes, but we can chat until then if you would like."

"Are you sure, I don't want to be a burden." Luka said unconvincingly, she desperately wanted to talk about her problems with someone, but she was always too shy to ask.

"A burden?" Mieko questioned. "It's not a burden, in fact I insist." She said playfully.

"Oh, ok then, well it's just… umm it's just that… you know." Luka mumbled incoherently.

"Don't be shy, you can tell me anything, that's what I'm here for." She reassured the younger girl.

"Well, it's this girl Miku. She's always tormenting me; calling me names and stuff." Luka mumbled nervously, eyes fixated on the floor.

"Ok." Meiko said, nodding politely and motioning for Luka to continue.

"It doesn't really bother me that much, I've sort of gotten used to it. It's just that my friend Miki receives the same treatment just for being my friend." Luka said quietly, with a low tone of voice. "I can handle it, as for Miki, I'm not so sure. She seems close to a breakdown, and I hate knowing that it is because of me that it is more likely to happen."

"Have you tried distancing yourself from her?" Meiko asked, unaware that she had struck a nerve.

"I can't do that, I'm her only friend; she's too scared to make new ones. If I leave her then she will definitely have a breakdown." Luka said in a slightly louder voice, tears beginning to brim in her eyes. "I don't know what to do, it's so unfair." Was all Luka managed to choke out through her tears, which were now streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Luka, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise." Meiko began to apologise.

"It's not your fault, you weren't to know." Luka whispered while gently sobbing.

"But I feel so terrible." Meiko choked, her voice tainted with sorrow and regret. "No-one should have to live like this."

Meiko quickly pulled the pink haired girl into a tight hug; she gently caressed the younger girls back, comforting her until her tears had subsided.

"Thank you Meiko-sensei." Luka wailed into Meiko's shirt. The older girl pulled Luka away a few inches and looked into her teary eyes.

"For what sweetie?" Meiko questioned.

"For being there for me, and listening to me." Luka responded. "And for hugging me. It's been so long since someone hugged me, I'd practically forgotten what it felt like." Luka blubbered. "I almost forgot what it felt like to be human"

Meiko didn't say another word; she instead pulled Luka into an even tighter hug while struggling to hold back a few small tears of her own.

The hug continued for almost a minute until Meiko remembered her meeting. She looked at her watch which told her she had about a minute left before the meeting. She reluctantly pulled away from the hug, wiped away a few stray tears from Luka's cheeks with her thumb and took her firmly by the shoulder, looking straight into Luka's teary eyes.

"I have to go, but stay behind after school and we will figure this out." Meiko said; her words were firm and reassuring. "I can't let this happen any longer. I swear, I'll help you get through this, I promise." She added.

"Thank you Meiko-sensei, so much." Luka giggled, happy with her new friend and the promise she had made.

With that they said their goodbyes, Meiko sprinted off to her meeting and Luka picked up her bag and left slowly. She was very contented.

Luka opened the classroom door and almost jumped out of her skin when she was faced with a confused looking Miki only a few inches away. Her ahoge was forming a question mark.

"What took you so long?" she questioned. She was about to continue but she saw that Luka's eyes were red and puffy; indicating that she had been crying. "Are you ok Luka?" Miki implored, her voice cracked slightly with fear. "You look as if you have been crying, is everything ok?"

"Yes, it's better than ok, Meiko-sensei said she would help us with our Miku problem." Luka squealed with happiness.

"That's great." Miki replied, a smile was slowly spreading across her face. "Let's go to the cafeteria talk about it though, I'm starving" she joked, although the rumble that followed definitely reinforced her point.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku was woken from her slumber by the lunch bell. Maths class had been so boring that today it had actually put her to sleep. During her short nap she began to have dreams; dreams about Luka.

In her dream Miku had gathered that she and Luka were friends, best friends actually. She had also realised that in this alternate reality she was a lot happier. Instead of ruling the school like a princess by herself, she had Luka at her side ruling with her.

In her dream she no longer felt alone, she instead felt complete, the thing that she couldn't put her finger on that was missing from her own life, was here in her dream. It was Luka.

Miku felt like she had been hit with a tonne of bricks, she didn't want to open her eyes. A mix of emotions was now swimming around in her head, she didn't know what to think or feel anymore. She was at a loss.

"Oi sleepyhead, wake up!" Gumi shouted, fully awakening the teal haired girl, making her sit bolt upright, eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Did you have a nice nap?" Gumi questioned.

"Uh…what, yeah not to bad actually." Miku countered, quickly regaining her composure.

"Yeah it looked it; you were really out of it. Did you have a nice dream or something?" Gumi asked.

"I did actually, it was so good." Miku squealed happily, unaware of what she said until the worlds had come out her mouth.

"Why, what happened?" the green haired girl inquired.

"Oh…er, it was nothing special, just a good dream." Miku lied unconvincingly.

"Yeah right." Gumi quipped sarcastically. "It must have been good for you to get as excited as you were a few seconds ago. So spill, what happened?"

"Like I said it was nothing." Miku said, trying to sound serious. "You don't have to know every detail of my life you know." She said spitefully.

"Sorry, I was just curious…" Gumi managed to say before she was cut off.

"I don't care!" Miku interrupted loudly. A small blush was starting to form on her pale cheeks. "Stop being so nosy." She ordered.

"Jeez Miku, what is wrong with you today, you're acting all weird." Gumi continued, knowing she was pushing Miku's buttons.

"NOTHING!" she screamed, the blush on her cheeks was now evident. "It's nothing, let's just go to lunch, Lily's probably waiting." She said more calmly, trying to shift the topic of conversation.

"Yeah you're right let's go." Gumi conceded, knowing from past experience that she should not mess with Miku or push her too far. The tealette may have been small, but she sure did pack a punch; Gumi shivered slightly as she remembered a previous incident.

They exited the otherwise empty classroom and sure enough Lily was leaning on the wall on the other side of the corridor waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" the blonde asked.

Miku quickly turned her attention to Gumi and shot her a look that said "If you talk about what happened in there, I'll hunt you down and beat you with a leek like last time.

Gumi saw this and began wracking her brain for an excuse. "Um, I went to pick up my bag and everything fell out, Miku was helping me sort it out." Gumi lied.

Luckily for Gumi, Lily believed her story and was saved another leek beating. Lily suggested that they should go to the cafeteria and have their lunch.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka and Miki set off with a brisk pace, although this wasn't necessary because they were guaranteed seats even though they were almost ten minutes late. This was because they had permanently reserved seats at what was dubbed "The loser table." A small table in tucked into the corner of the cafeteria which was populated by Luka, Miki and two twins who were part of the chess club.

Luka and Miki rarely conversed with the Kagamine twins, but were never bullied by them; so in their books the twins were considered good people, even if they did seem a little weird.

The two girls quietly walked into the cafeteria, trying to avoid detection and the ridicule it would surely bring. As they made their way to the loser table, they were pleasantly surprised when no-one tried to trip them up, no-one threw food at them, and no-one even uttered a simple spiteful insult. After a cursory glance around the cafeteria, Luka realised they respite was due to the fact that Miku hadn't arrived yet.

It was Miku that spurred the bullying on, she was the catalyst. The teal haired princess could turn normal students who felt more or less indifferent towards Luka, into savage bullies just with her presence. They would see Miku coming and try anything to get noticed by the school princess, even if it meant humiliating innocent people.

For the moment Luka wasn't complaining about the lack of torment, she was still ecstatic about Meiko's proposition. She and Miki sat down across from Rin and Len, who were each reading and eating a piece of fruit. Luka extended a friendly greeting which was met with a synchronised grunt from the twins.

"So what were you saying about Meiko-sensei?" Miki asked cheerfully while pulling out a bowl of fruit salad that consisted mainly of cherries.

"Oh yeah." Luka started. "I kind of broke down in front of her, but she was really comforting and understanding." She continued while rummaging around her bag. "I told her about Miku and she seemed eager to help us." Luka finished just as she found the tuna salad that she had prepared for lunch.

"That's awesome." Miki rejoiced. "Maybe our luck is beginning to change, maybe we won't be at the bottom of the pile anymore." Miki theorised as she popped a cherry into her mouth.

Before Luka could respond, Rin began to speak. This almost never happened and took Miki and Luka by surprise.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rin questioned without even glancing up from her book.

"Um, Meiko said that she'd help us with our Miku problem." Luka responded. "Why do you ask Rin?"

"I was just curious as to why a teacher is randomly helping you?" Rin replied. "It seems a little uncharacteristic. Are you sure you can trust her?"

"I think it'll be ok Rin." Miki said defensively.

Rin was about to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of the two heavy cafeteria doors slamming against the walls. Miku started to walk into the large room filled with people; the doors being held open by Gumi and Lily, although all the attention was on Miku.

The trio walked towards their table; otherwise known as "The popular table", drawing everybody's attention. A small boy, around the same age as Miku got up and blocked their path. As Miku approached him, he pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and confessed to Miku with a shy and barely audible voice.

"I love you Miku, will you please go out with me?" he asked.

"No." Miku replied bluntly.

"Wait… is that it?" he asked.

"Yes." She said just as bluntly as before. She walked past him and didn't look back.

"Wow Miku, that was cold. It gave me goose bumps." Lily said; her voice tinted slightly with fear.

"Yeah well, I'm not really in the mood today." she responded.

Miku would have normally rejected a confessor much more gently than that, especially in the cafeteria in front of everyone. Her mind was just fixated on Luka and her dream.

The trio sat down at their table, which because of the way the seats were laid out, was only four tables away from the loser table; the one at which Luka was seated. As Miku was about to take her seat she glanced over at Luka's table only to realise that Luka was staring at her.

Their eyes met. They both held the stare and both began to blush; unaware of the feelings they had towards one another. After what seemed like an eternity, Luka broke the stare. She returned to her tuna and tries to hide her blush with her long pink hair.

"So you still like her I guess?" Len asked uncharacteristically.

"Yeah I can't stop thinking about her." Luka admitted.

"Why!" Miki shouted, drawing attention from nearby tables. "I don't see why you like her; she brings you nothing but misery. How is it possible to like someone like that?" she asked, her voice much quieter than her earlier outburst.

"I don't know. I can't put my finger on it." Luka pondered.

"Maybe it's because she's popular." Rin spoke up. "Or maybe it's because she is pretty".

"It's a mystery to me." Len added.

Miku watched as Luka sat down and continued eating. When the eye contact was broken Miku felt empty and alone. She was still standing and attracting a lot of attention from the whole cafeteria.

Luckily for Miku, her green haired companion yanked her arm and pulled her down to a seat next to her.

"What the hell are you playing at Miku?" she asked in a hushed tone. By now the blush on her friend's cheeks was prominent. To hide from the accusing stare Miku adjusted her bangs to hide her face and began rummaging around her bag for her lunch. Gumi got no reply and so tried again. "Miku? What's happening to you? The classroom, the confession and now this. What's going on?"

"Uh…nothing Gumi, I didn't sleep well last night. That's all." Miku lied, still trying to hide her ever present blush.

"Yeah right." Gumi responded sarcastically. "Seriously, what's wrong, you're never that mean to a confessor. And what's with you and Luka exchanging googly eyes?" she added.

"I told you to drop it." Miku seethed through clenched teeth.

"I've never seen you like this before; you're usually so calm and collected." Gumi continued in spite of Miku's warning.

"I said drop it!" Miku shouted, drawing a leek from her bag and swiftly bringing it up to Gumi face, stopping only an inch from her cheek.

"Ok man, be cool, were all friends here. I'll drop it." Gumi said defensively, hands in the air to show her innocence.

"Thank you." She responded politely. She withdrew the leek and began to nibble cutely on the end of the vegetable, a smile formed as soon as she took her first bite.

Miku was so engrossed her leek that she failed to realise one of the upper class men; Kaito, approaching her. He extended friendly greetings to everyone but quickly turned his attention to the tealette.

"Hey Miku, how you doing?" he asked confidently.

"Fine." She replied bluntly, going back to her leek immediately.

"Okay…"Kaito said with a puzzled look plastered on his face. "What's wrong with her?" he asked Gumi.

"I'm not sure, better not push her though." She replied quickly and quietly, to avoid further aggravating Miku and incurring the wrath of the leek.

"I think I'll be okay, but thanks for the warning." The blue haired boy joked, his attention quickly shifted back to Miku and he began to ask for what he came over for.

"So Miku, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday, you know see a movie, grab some dinner and then maybe go back to my place?" Kaito asked confidently.

"No thanks." Her reply just as blunt and cold as the one a few minutes ago.

"Why not, it'll be fun, I promise." He added. "I know a great little place that does the best leek stew.

Miku's interest piqued slightly at his last comment, but not enough to warrant her considering going out with him.

"Sorry Kaito, not interested." She said flatly.

"Why not Miku, I know you like me. Why keep fighting it, why not just give in to my charm?" Kaito insisted.

"I'm not in the Kaito, get out of my face." She demanded.

"Don't talk to your senpai like that, it's rude." Playfulness now fading from his voice.

"I don't care. Just piss off!" she shouted, standing up to confront him face to face.

"Why you little..." He brought his hand up and struck Miku across the face. "No-one talks to me like that, even if you are the school princess, it's unacceptable." He added. Miku stepped back and brought a shaking hand to her rapidly bruising cheek.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Luka shouted. The whole cafeteria was in awe at the scene. They expected someone to interject, but not Luka, anyone but Luka. "Don't you touch her!" she furiously added.

Luka walked confidently and stood in front of Miku defensively, shielding the teary girl from the blue haired perpetrator. "Didn't you hear her, she said no, so just leave it." Luka ordered.

Miku couldn't believe her eyes; her crush was shamelessly defending her in front of the entire school. Luka should have been embarrassed and trembling, but she stood firm, her voice loud and assertive. Miku had never seen her be this confident before.

Miku spent a few seconds in Luka's shadow before realising that to everyone else the scene was unbelievable. She looked around and saw hundreds of pairs of incredulous eyes staring; trying to make sense of the situation. What Miku did next pained her, but she knew that it had to be done to maintain her appearance and integrity.

"Shut up Luka." She hissed. "I don't need your help." With that she picked up her leek and whacked Kaito round the face, knocking him to the floor. She turned back to Luka, made sure not to look into her beautiful blue eyes before speaking.

"See, no help necessary. And even if I did need help, I wouldn't take it from the school loser." She said spitefully.

Luka's expression fell and she lost all composure.

"You're a mess Luka, get out of my face." She howled.

Luka ran out of the cafeteria, not even bothering to pick up her bag. Instead of stopping outside of the cafeteria, she continued to run, out of the main doors and down the road. She felt terrible, foolish and humiliated, and in front of the school no less.

She could never go back she thought to herself; even if that meant missing her meeting with Meiko. Because at the moment nothing mattered to the emotionally crippled pinkette.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it, more will be coming soon.

Please leave a review and let me know what you thought about it.

More chapters coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with a new chapter, yay!**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I was very grateful and it helped inspire me to carry on.**

**Please keep reviewing; any constructive criticism is welcome as it helps to make me a better writer.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku watched the pink haired beauty flee, tears spilling from her big blue eyes. The sight tugged at Miku's heartstrings, so much so that if she wasn't the calm and collected person that everyone knew, then the tears brimming in her eyes would have rolled down her cheek a long time ago.

It took all her strength and composure for her not to chase after Luka. She knew the repercussions that it could potentially bring and she couldn't risk losing her reign on the school because of it.

"You sure showed her." Lily remarked. "What the hell did she think she was doing anyway?"

"She was just sticking up for me." Miku said flatly, her voice void of all emotion.

"That's our job, not hers." Lily replied.

"Well then why didn't you stick up for me? Why did you let me get smacked across the face? Why did you give Luka enough time to step in?" Miku asked, she sounded angry, but pained and betrayed at the same time.

The sudden revelation left Lily speechless. She had no idea as to why she didn't intervene, she saw the whole thing, even the astonishing and undeserved attack from Kaito; and yet she still didn't step in. after a few seconds of deep thought Lily closed her gaping mouth before responding to Miku's earlier barrage of questions.

"I-I don't know Miku, I wasn't watching, you can't blame me for not intervening with something that I didn't see." Lily lied casually. She lied because during her brief period of thought, she came to realise that the reason she didn't intervene was because she was jealous of Miku.

She wanted Miku's position as school princess, she wanted all the attention. She had had enough of holding doors open and running pointless errands for a princess, she wanted that treatment for herself. Lily thought that Miku didn't deserve her popularity and that's why when Kaito hit her and she didn't intervene, it was because Lily thought that Miku deserved it.

"Yeah I guess." Miku acknowledged. Her attention quickly turned to Gumi who was trying to avoid a confrontation with her. "Why didn't you do anything Gumi?" she questioned.

"I thought Lily would step in like she usually does." Gumi responded nervously. "Plus I'm scared of Kaito and it's not like I would have been able to do anything anyway, he's way bigger than me.

"I guess you've got a point too." Miku said quietly.

Miku sat back down at the table but could not continue eating seeing as her leek was on the floor after being used as a makeshift club. She instead rested her forehead on the table and began to lose herself in thought.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka had long since slowed her sprint into a gentle walk; the adrenaline from the cafeteria incident had run out and in her current dishevelled state along with the tiredness she was used to, she was limited to a very slow pace. She trudged along the pavement, unaware of her location. All hope seemed lost for Luka.

She pretty much knew that Miku would never return her feelings, but she always stayed hopeful. She thought that maybe there was a one in a million chance of Miku saying the three words she desperately wanted to hear; and it was this notion that got her through each day. But what happened in the cafeteria, she had given up hope. Even though at the time her judgement was clouded with adrenaline, hormones and the need to protect her princess, in the back of her mind she thought that maybe her valiant rescue would be rewarded, not rudely refused.

After wandering aimlessly for an hour, Luka eventually found herself at the gates to a park not too far from her house. The old gates creaked open as Luka walked in instinctively. As it was still school time the park was deserted, Luka was thankful for the lack of people as it meant that she could be alone with her thoughts.

Luka made her way instinctively to a bench in the centre of the park, paying no attention to anything else. This bench was special to Luka and as a result, it held a very fond place in her heart. It was the place where she first met Miku.

(Flashback)

Luka had just moved from England to Japan, she and her family had finally finished unpacking. Luka had lived in many countries as a child because her family moved around a lot to accommodate her father's job. As a result Luka was incredibly shy because she never had a chance to make friends due to being transferred from school to school.

She had been sitting in her room all day and only left for dinner. To combat her shyness her mother advised her to go out and look around. At first she was reluctant, but after quite a heated discussion she eventually melted to her mother's will.

Luka walked around aimlessly for half an hour and was seriously considering going home, when at the last second she spied what looked like a park a few blocks down. She hesitantly made her way up to the rusty gate and entered. Seeing how it was already seven o'clock there weren't many people in the park, but one individual caught her eye immediately. A girl, maybe a year younger than herself was sitting alone on a bench in the middle of the park, she had vibrant teal hair tied up into twin tails; it was an unfamiliar colour and style, and it was what caught Luka's attention.

The girl had her face buried in her hands and was heaving every so often, but from the distance she was at, Luka couldn't make out what she was doing. Being as shy as she was, she didn't introduce herself immediately; instead she approached slowly out of the girl's field of vision and hid behind a tree. At this distance she could clearly see that the girl was in fact crying.

In any other circumstance Luka would have let the girl be, she had enough trouble talking to her own family let alone an emotional stranger in a park. But for some reason Luka couldn't resist approaching the frail girl, it was like she was drawn to her.

"Um, are you okay?" Luka asked shyly.

"Wha-what." Miku sobbed. As she looked up her eyes fixated on the magnificent blue orbs of the girl before her. For a moment all the sadness she felt was gone, only to be replaced with strange new feeling. Feelings she couldn't describe. She just knew that her heart felt warm.

"Are you okay?" Luka repeated, snapping the smaller girl from her trance. "You look as if you have been crying, is everything okay?

Miku normally would have made excuses to avoid bearing her emotions, she was a very closed off person and didn't even tell her closest friends her true thoughts and feelings. She always hid behind a façade and never let anyone get to know the real Miku. So what she said next surprised her.

"No it's not okay, he shouldn't have done that, it's not fair." She blubbered incoherently. The small amount of composure she had regained was now gone.

"Calm down, take it slowly, tell me what happened." Luka said comfortingly.

"Kaito… he tried… behind the bins. He tried to kiss me, he tried to steal my first kiss." She sobbed, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

By this point Luka should have run home and hid in her room, normally this type of situation would have completely freaked her out, but for some strange reason she felt compelled to help the frail girl. Luka quickly sat next to the tealette and began running her fingers through her hair, quietly uttering comforting phrases to calm the distraught girl down.

The pair sat together for about ten minutes, in silence that was occasionally broken by Luka's reassuring words, although the silence wasn't awkward at all, it was extremely comfortable for both girls. It was at least until Miku spoke up.

"What's your name?" she asked weakly.

Luka suddenly realised that she hadn't even introduced herself and here she was, stroking her hair like some sort of pervert. She jumped up off the bench and threw her hands in the air defensively.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… you know… do that, you must think I'm a crazy lesbian pervert or something." Luka blabbered as she tried to explain herself.

Miku hadn't really understood the older girl's response. She tilted her head and scrunched her nose. "What so you mean?" she asked cutely.

"Well we've never even met, and I just come up to you in the middle of a deserted park at night and start stroking you. Surely you must think I'm some kind of weirdo or something." Luka replied.

It took a while for Miku to put two and two together, but in the end she realised that to an observer the scene would have looked pretty strange. Miku didn't mind though, she was just happy that someone was there to comfort her, especially someone as the pinkette before her.

"Ah… I see what you mean now." she said sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. "But I honestly didn't mind, in fact I'm glad you came along." Miku admitted.

"Really? I probably would have thought that I was gonna get raped or something like that." Luka exclaimed.

"Well you didn't, so everything's fine." Miku chuckled.

Seeing Miku's smiling face instantly washed away all fear and doubt about what she had done. Her expression changed without her even knowing, it changed to match Miku's. Everything about the tealette was infectious; her smile, her laugh, everything.

"You still didn't tell me your name." Miku remarked, her laughter slowly dying down.

"Oh right. My name is Luka, Megurine Luka, pleased to meet you." She answered politely.

"What a pretty name, it really suits you." Miku replied.

"Um, thank you." Luka said sheepishly, her cheeks were now the colour of her hair. "What's your name?"

"Miku, Hatsune Miku." She said cutely.

"Very cute, it's perfect for you." She admitted.

After the two girls had exchanged greetings they sat down and talked. They talked about everything from school and parents to relationships and feelings. During their conversation Miku learnt that Luka was joining her school the next day, and this worried her. She had most of the school wrapped around her finger but she was worried that Luka would take over. Even though they had become great friends during their relatively short conversation, Miku knew that tomorrow she would have to ditch Luka and make her life a misery. Otherwise she would surely become popular and take over, her looks, intelligence and personality would guarantee her popularity if Miku didn't crush her spirit straight away. The tealette felt bad but she knew that she had to do it, even if it meant hurting the best friend she had ever had.

The notion hurt her some much that tears began to fall again, knowing she could never be friends with the kindest, gentlest and most attractive person she had ever met pained her.

"Miku what's wrong?" Luka asked as she noticed tears reflecting the moonlight on the younger girl's face. She brought her hand up and wiped away the tears, whilst lightly caressing Miku's cheeks.

"Um… it's just what happened with Kaito really got to me." she lied.

"It's okay, don't cry." Luka choked as tears were brimming in her eyes at the sight of the crying tealette. On instinct Luka pulled Miku into a tight hug, cradling her head with one hand and massaging her back with the other. "It'll be okay, don't worry." Luka vowed. "I'll make it better I promise."

She squeezed the frail girl into a tighter embrace, and their bodies fit together perfectly, the height difference allowed Miku to nuzzle into Luka's neck. The scent of the older girl relaxed Miku and she used it to calm herself down. She took long deep breaths and inhaled Luka's scent; she couldn't get enough, and prayed that Luka wouldn't let her go.

Luka noticed the rush of air against her neck and the strange breathing pattern. Luka was surprised at herself; she had never been so intimate with anyone before; she hadn't even hugged her parents like this, so naturally one would assume that Luka was very uncomfortable at moment. But hugging Miku like this did feel comfortable, it felt natural… it felt right. These new emotions were overwhelming her; she was no longer the cold, shy and lonely Luka that everyone knew her as. She had transformed, come out of her shell and for once in her life she could spread her wings and be the person she truly wanted to be.

Luka thought she'd go mad if Miku pulled away, she loved the feeling of being needed, of being wanted. She pulled the younger girl even closer and let her fingers run in the hair on the back of Miku's head; encouraging the tealette to melt closer and settle deeper into her neck.

For the two girls it seemed as if they had been hugging for hours, they were both in a state of absolute bliss and as result seconds felt like minutes. They eventually mutually broke the embrace, and looked into each other's eyes. Even though Miku's eyes were red and bloodshot from crying, to Luka they were the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen.

"I'm looking forwards to seeing you at school tomorrow." Luka admitted.

The comment shook Miku because she knew that tomorrow she would have to relinquish everything she felt for Luka, She would have to destroy her. As she took one last look into Luka's beautiful blue eyes and realised just how difficult it was going to be.

Before she let any more tears fall she hastily said her goodbyes and ran home, leaving a confused but elated Luka. Little did Luka know that her new found happiness and friendship would be gone by this time tomorrow.

(End of Flashback)

Miku felt bad; partly because all she had for lunch was a few bites of leek, but mainly because off what she did to Luka. During the last lesson of the day, their usual teacher was off sick and had been replaced with an incompetent substitute, incapable if controlling a single child, let alone a whole class of rowdy teenagers.

Miku would have normally made the most of this golden opportunity, but while everyone was messing about around her, she was locked in her own little bubble, deep in thought.

The bell finally went and everyone bolted out of their seats without waiting to be dismissed. Miku on the other hand was completely oblivious to the world around her, as her conscience silently torn her apart.

"Miku!" Gumi shouted, rousing the tealette's attention. "Me and Lily have tennis club, so you'll have to go home without us."

"Fine, whatever." Miku said flatly. Gumi left and Miku returned to her bubble. She assumed she was alone seeing how the teacher had already left. She was mistaken.

"You!" Miki bellowed, her normally cute and high pitched voice was replaced with a much deeper and more serious one. "You ruined her; you couldn't just be nice and leave her alone could you?"

Miku looked up to see an uncharacteristically angry Miki glaring back at her. "I'm sorry." Miku whispered without a hint of dishonesty or sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah you should be, you took a perfectly nice girl and twisted her into an emotional wreck."

"I know, I'm sorry…" Miku said before she was interrupted.

"Not done. I couldn't find her at lunch and I heard that she's not in lessons. How would you feel if she ran off and got hit by bus or something because she was too busy crying to cross the street properly?" Miki questioned.

"I'd feel terrible, I don't know what I would do if Lu…" Miku managed before being cut off once more.

"Then why keep tormenting her, why not just leave her alone?" she pleaded.

"I can't. I can't risk my popularity…"Miku blurted.

"So that's all it is. You torment Luka everyday just to stay popular?" Miki shouted, infuriated by Miku's response.

"I had to. From the moment I met her I knew that she could be popular, and when she told me that she was coming to this school I was worried she'd take over and I would be forgotten." Miku countered, she was quickly losing her composure and felt close to a breakdown.

"You're talking about the park aren't you?" Miki mumbled.

"How do you know about the park?" Miku inquired.

"Luka told me, in fact she talks about it all the time." Miki said, slightly jealous and disappointed.

"Really, what does she say?" Miku had brightened up at the mention of the park.

"To be honest, she says it was the best day of her life." Miki choked out. "She's always going on about how she met the real Miku and how she wished that the girl she met in the park could be the same as the one at school."

"Really, I didn't know she felt that way." Miku pondered.

"Yeah, but I don't know why. Doing that was just cruel." She grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked innocently.

"Pretending to be friends with her, and then destroying her on her first day of school." Miki barked, her fury beginning to return.

"I wasn't pretending, and I had to do what I did; I felt bad about it but I had to do it." Miku tried to explain.

"Oh really?" Miki quipped. "If you were really her friend then what you did should definitely not have happened. Don't you remember the look on Luka's face when you told her you didn't know her, when you told her to piss off in front of the whole school, when you pushed her to the floor and laughed?" Miki asked furiously, closing the distance between them.

"I-I remember." Miku whispered solemnly, tears welling up at the memory.

"Do you remember the tears gushing from her eyes, the look of sheer terror on her face?" Miki shouted, now just a few feet from Miku.

Miku could no longer restrain her emotions and began to sob heavily; the memories had completely debilitated her. Miki however, was extremely confused. Miku should have felt guilty but not sad, especially not sad enough to break down and cry.

"Why are you crying?" she snorted, still angry but concerned at the same time.

"I told you I felt bad about what I did, I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to. Although now I wish I hadn't." Miku choked out. "She was the best friend I ever had and I pushed her away… I was so foolish."

"You were foolish, but it sounds like you're at least telling the truth." Miki acknowledged.

"I am, and I'm truly sorry." She admitted. "Do you think that you can forgive me?"

"You shouldn't worry about me forgiving you; you should be worried about Luka forgiving you." Miki reasoned.

"Do you think she will?" Miku asked tentatively, wiping away a few tears from her bloodshot eyes.

"If you're truly sorry and if you're completely honest, then she'll forgive you." Miki confessed.

"Thank you Miki." Miku said sincerely.

"For what?" Miki questioned, slightly confused.

"For helping me to realise what needs to be done." Miku replied cryptically.

Without letting the ahodged girl respond, Miku picked up her school bag and ran out of the classroom, leaving a bewildered Miki to make sense of the situation.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku arrived at her house, dumped her bag and left. She crossed the road and knocked on the door of a house two doors along from the house opposite hers. After a short wait a tall pink haired woman answered the door. Her eyes were similar to Luka's; big, blue and deep, but at the moment they were red and puffy, indicating that she had been crying.

"Hi Mrs Megurine, is Luka home? Miku asked politely, unaware that her question would set the woman off. She broke down and began crying again. "What's wrong Mrs Megurine?"

"It's Luka, she hasn't come home, we tried calling her phone, but there was no answer. We don't know what to do." She bawled.

A pit formed in Miku's stomach. Scenarios flashed through her mind, the most prominent being the one Miki had mentioned. She suddenly felt very guilty, guilty because she may be responsible for Luka's demise. She turned and ran and began to search franticly for Luka. For the whole time she was running at full pelt, her limbs were screaming at her to stop, her brain told her that there was no use, but her heart told her to keep going.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was around seven o'clock and because it was autumn, the sun had nearly set already. Miku was still running and by now she had covered a vast area. She had tried the mall, the cinema, everywhere, but to no avail.

Her body was spent and it slowly forced her to a stop, and to eventually collapse on the pavement. Her lungs were burning, her thighs and calves were screaming and her head was spinning. She had all but given up hope of finding Luka until she realised where she was. She had collapsed a few feet from the rusty old park gate.

"I'm such an idiot, why didn't I think of the park earlier?" she mumbled to herself. The one place where Luka would go, the place where they met. Miku picked herself up against the pleas of her aching muscles and trudged along the pavement. She opened the creaky gate and entered. The place she needed to see was obstructed by trees, which made the slow walk agonizing; not only because of the physical pain from her muscles but also because she had to wait extra seconds to see if her hunch was right; that Luka was alive and was at the bench where they first met.

The trees cleared and sure enough, Luka was at the bench. Her face was fixated on the floor, but the pink hair made her easily identifiable. The sight alleviated Miku's pain and gave her the energy to pick up the pace and close the gap between them.

"Luka, I'm so sorry!" Miku cried out, startling the pinkette.

"Miku?" Luka blurted.

"You're okay, you're not dead." Miku cheered.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Luka groaned.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry, for everything." Miku wailed

"Well you're too late." Luka spat. "I don't accept your apology."

"From the bottom of my heart, I'm truly sorry, please forgive me Luka." Miku pleaded.

"I can't, not after everyth…" Luka managed to say.

"I know it has to be hard, but Miki told me about this park, how you wanted to be friends with the real me. I'm done hiding; I'm ready to give you that." Miku confessed.

"How can I trust you after everything you've done? All the bullying drove me to the edge; you can't expect me to believe you." Luka remarked.

"I know. Just trust me. That day in the park was the best day of my life too." Miku admitted. "The memories get me through each day, but now I want them to be more than memories. I want to feel those feelings every day. I want to talk to you and get to know you, I want us to be friends, and I want to hug you again." Miku sobbed as she poured out her soul for Luka to see.

Luka's strained composure finally snapped. She wanted all those things too, and now that Miku was offering them, she seized the opportunity immediately. Luka pulled the emotional tealette into a warm embrace. Their bodies fit perfectly like before. Luka had wished for this to happen again; ever since that day oh so long ago.

Miku relaxed into Luka's warm body, taking in her scent like last time to calm her down. She had missed it along with the warmth of Luka's body. Nothing ever felt more right.

After a minute Miku pulled back and stared intently at Luka, she was so relaxed that she could fall asleep in a moment's notice, and her exhaustion wasn't helping. She felt herself slipping away into the land of sleep and was powerless to stop it. Before she drifted off she began to speak weakly. "Lu-Luka… I-I L-Lo…" was all she could manage before she fainted.

Luka heard the almost inaudible words that came from the tealette's mouth; she was incredulous. Did she just dream what she heard or did it actually happen. Was Miku about to confess to her? "Surely not." She whispered.

She tried to wake the girl up to get her answer, but the small girl in her arms was unresponsive. Her skin was sweaty and pale, and she looked exhausted. Luka put it all together and concluded that Miku had fainted from exhaustion, trying to see if she was alright. Luka shifted the unconscious girl around and began to walk whilst bridal carrying her. She had to get Miku home fast.

**What was Miku trying to say?**

**Will she be okay?**

**Will Lily steal her spotlight?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody**

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer to update, temple run came out on androids the week and I kind of lost a whole day playing it.**

**Also I would have uploaded it yesterday but by annoying little sister was hogging the computer ALL day.**

**Anyway…here's chapter 4, hope you all like it.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka was worried for three reasons; it had just started raining, the frail tealette in her arms was unresponsive and said tealette had nearly confessed her love for her. Although the prevailing thought was of Miku's health and well-being.

Luka picked up the pace when she felt a droplet of rain splash on her cheek; the last thing Miku needed was hypothermia. She hunched over and used her body to protect Miku from the rain the best she could.

After a while Luka arrived at their street and made a dash for Miku's front door. Even though it was late and she should have been minding the noise, she banged furiously on the door and shouted through the letterbox for Miku's parents. There was no response at all, even after two minutes of persistent banging and screaming.

Luka stepped back and saw that there were no lights on in the house and when she looked through the letterbox, she saw only one coat hanging up in the hallway; indicating that no-one was home at the moment. Luka crossed the street and tried her house instead. Because she couldn't get her keys due to her situation with Miku, she had to resort to banging once more.

The door opened almost immediately and Luka was faced with her mother, whose expression showed sadness, anger but also confusion as to why her daughter was carrying an unconscious Miku.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick." Luka's mother questioned.

"I went to the park because I was feeling a bit down. I'm okay now, but she's not, she needs help." Luka said whilst motioning at the broken girl in her arms.

"Why, what's wrong with her." the older pinkette asked.

"I-I don't know, she found me in the park and then j-just fainted." Luka stuttered, obviously nervous about Miku's well-being.

"She doesn't look too good." Luka's mom admitted.

"I know. She was really sweaty and was panting when she found me." Luka explained. "Maybe she fainted from exhaustion."

"Maybe, what ha… wait is she breathing?" Luka's mother inquired.

Luka looked down at the petite body in her arms and saw that her chest was no longer heaving gently. She laid Miku on the floor and listened for signs of breathing.

"Well is she?" Luka's mother asked again.

"I don't think so, I can't hear anything." Luka panicked.

"You know CPR. Do it quick." She fumbled over her words; the situation had flustered the normally calm woman to the point that she could just barely articulate a sentence.

"Ok." Luka responded quickly. She moved Miku into the correct position and checked to see if her airway was obstructed. It was all clear, so she leaned in to give mouth to mouth, but stopped a few inches from Miku's lips.

"Well what are you waiting for? Do it Luka." her mother commanded.

Luka had stopped because giving mouth to mouth would involve as the name implies, putting her lips against Miku's. "It would almost be like kissing her." she thought. "What if it is her first kiss, would I be stealing it. Even though I thought I heard her nearly confess, she may have been trying to say something else. And if she finds out about this than she might not want to be my friend anymore." Luka pondered.

"C'mon Luka, there's a life at stake here." Luka's mother shouted, breaking her daughter's train of thought.

"I can't do it mom." Luka admitted.

"Why not? She's your friend, just do it." Her mother implored.

"I have a cold; I don't want to make her ill." She lied.

"Fine, get out of the way, I'll do it." she barked, sounding angry at her daughters reluctance to help her friend. Luka got up and out of the way and let her mother take over.

"What are you standing around for, call an ambulance." Luka's mom instructed.

Luka pulled out her phone and rang for the ambulance. It arrived quickly and Miku was hastily hauled on to a stretcher and loaded into the ambulance. Luka rode in the back, whilst Luka's parents followed in their own car. Throughout the journey Miku's hand was enclosed between Luka's; lovingly holding the lifeless appendage.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku was lying in a hospital bed; her condition was stable but not good. Luka sat beside her, still gripping her hand. A young, but seemingly experienced doctor walked into the room.

"Hello I'm Doctor Jones." He introduced himself.

"My name is Lucy, this is my husband Lucas and my daughter over there is Luka." Lucy explained.

"Well I've got some good news and some bad news." He said quietly. "The good news is that at the moment Miku is stable; so no immediate danger. The bad news is that even though she is stable, her vitals are very low. We're going to have to keep her here overnight, maybe longer."

"What's wrong with her?" Luka implored.

"Well we're not sure what caused it, but she is suffering from severe dehydration and fatigue. We did some tests and they showed the lactic acid levels in her muscles were phenomenally high; higher than anything I've seen before." He explained.

"So what does this mean, w-will she get better?" Luka chocked, tears were now stinging at her eyes.

"Well I think she just needs some rest; to let her body recover." He speculated. "We'll see how she is in the morning." He added. "Unfortunately visiting hours ended five minutes ago, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

"Oh sorry, we will just be going then, thank you doct…" Lucy began to say.

"No, I have to stay!" Luka interjected.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over today. You can come back tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"I need to stay with her." Luka pleaded, gripping the tealette's hand tightly. "And I know she needs me to stay as well."

"Don't be silly Luka." Her mother scolded. She took Luka's free hand and tugged gently. "C'mon lets go."

Luka tore her hand away from her mother's grip and turned back to Miku. "I'm not going." She whispered without even looking up from the bed.

"I have had just about enough of this Luka; let's go before I lose…"Lucy started.

"Calm down honey." Luka's father interjected. "Miku obviously means a lot to her; maybe we should let her stay." Lucas reasoned.

"But she's got school tomorrow and the doctor has asked us to leave." She pointed out.

"She hasn't had a day off so far this year, so one can't hurt, can it? He questioned.

"I suppose not." Lucy conceded. "But the doctor said it's time to leave."

Lucas turned his attention to the young doctor standing in the hallway. "Would it be okay, just this once for my daughter to stay?" he asked. "She is obviously very upset."

"Well, I'm not sure." The doctor pondered, scratching his chin.

"She won't be any trouble; she's quiet and polite, you'll barely even notice her." he added.

After a short period of reflection he voiced his decision. "I guess she can stay." He playfully conceded. "As long as she stays here and doesn't disturb any of the other patients, I think I can allow it." Doctor Jones concluded.

"Thank you doctor." Luka's father said before turning his attention back to his daughter. "Well we're gonna take off, we'll come visit tomorrow."

"Thanks dad." Luka said sincerely.

"Don't mention it sweetie." Lucas chuckled. "You know I'd do anything for you".

Luka's parents said their goodbyes, leaving just the doctor in the room. He did a few small checks on Miku and everything seemed normal, so he left the two girls in peace.

"Please get better Miku." Luka whispered, partly because she didn't want anyone to hear her, but mainly because the message was only for Miku's ears. "You shouldn't have put yourself through, just for me." She added. Gripping the tealette's hand tighter than ever. "I need you to get better. I need to hear your voice, look into your eyes and feel your arms hug me back. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She continued, her voice still a whisper. With her free hand she brushed the teal bangs from her face, and leaned in to give a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you" She breathed, almost too quietly to be heard.

The heart rate monitor suddenly jumped from 40 to 100 after Luka had spoken. Luka quickly pulled away and sat back in her chair, scared that she'd be caught. Luka was scared that Miku had heard her and didn't reciprocate her feelings; after all Luka didn't definitively know what Miku was trying to say at the park. Much to Luka's relief, the tealette did not awaken. Her heart rate slowed back down; and Luka's did as a result of this.

The doctor came back in to check the situation, but he assessed everything to be normal. He sent for a nurse to bring a pillow, some blankets and a few extra chairs so that a makeshift bed for Luka could be assembled. Luka settled down and tried her best to sleep.

Even though the two girls spent the night in the same room, their experiences differed greatly. For Miku, her night was filled with dreams, dreams that started at the moment she fell unconscious at the park. She had only one recurring dream in which she was back at the park. Her dream looped from the moment she saw Luka to the point where she fainted, endlessly repeating itself, forcing Miku to relive the experience over and over again.

But when Luka had whispered 'I love you.' The words seeped into her dream and broke the loop. She was now able to finish her sentence and much to her delight, Luka responded the way she had always hoped. She spent the rest of the night blissfully contemplating their future, and what I would feel like to be friends with the girl she loved.

Luka's night was quite the opposite. Sleep eluded her for most of it because she was fretting about what would happen when Miku woke up. She endlessly replayed the park scene in her head, trying desperately to analyze and decipher Miku's words to uncover their true meaning. Was Miku trying to say 'I love you' or something else? What if she just said it because she was delirious from exhaustion? Was there any meaning behind those words at all? These questions kept Luka awake as she watched the serene tealette sleep peacefully beside her.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Lily and Gumi were waiting for Miku at the front of the school, both wondering why Miku hadn't arrived yet.

"Where the hell is she." Lily snapped impatiently, starling the green haired girl behind her.

"I don't know Lily." Gumi tried to explain.

"Why not, you're her best friend and she's in your class, you must know where she is." Lily barked.

"I'm sorry Lily; I don't know what to tell you." Gumi grumbled quietly. Whenever she was around Lily without Miku, Gumi felt slightly scared because Lily would take over. She was ruthless to everyone, not just to Luka like Miku was. The two girls stood in silence whilst Miki approached.

"What are you doing here?" Lily spat.

"I-um was just wondering if you have seen Luka." Miki mumbled, clearly nervous from confronting her tormentors alone.

"Why would we have seen Luka?" Lily questioned insensitively.

"Isn't it about time for Miku and Luka's little ritual?" Miki responded. "I was just thought she would be here. Sorry." She added before walking past her bullies and on to class. Gumi found it odd that both girls would be off on the same day, seeing as she couldn't remember either of them having a day off.

"Miki wait." Gumi called out, stopping the ahodged girl in her tracks. As Gumi approached, Miki began to think the worst. "What horrors am I gonna have to endure today." She whispered to herself.

"Have you seen Miku?" Gumi asked politely, real concern was evident in her voice.

"Um…no I haven't. why do you ask? Miki responded.

"Well she's not in yet and she's usually standing at the door waiting for us." Gumi admitted.

"Have you tried calling her?" Miki suggested.

"I have, but there was no answer." Gumi revealed.

"That's odd. I've been calling Luka all morning and I haven't been able to get a hold of her either." Miki admitted. Before their conversation could continue the bell sounded signalling first lessons. Miki said goodbye and scurried off to her classroom; not wanting to incur the penalty of being late.

"So Miku's not in then." Lily deduced.

"I guess not." Gumi offered.

"Looks like it my chance to rule the school then." Lily stated.

"Why?" Gumi implored loudly.

"Miku isn't here and someone needs to keep these freaks in line, who better than me." she proposed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Lily. I don't think Miku would appr…" Gumi started to reason.

"Well Miku's not here is she?" Lily seethed, grabbing Gumi's face between her thumb and fore finger. "So for today at least, what I say goes. Got it?"

"Yes Lily." Gumi blurted, obviously scared of the blonde gripping her face. "Whatever you say Lily."

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other." Lily spoke with a false sweetness. "Now get to class before you get into trouble."

Gumi ran off without saying another word, it was evident that she had been a little traumatised from her encounter. "Where's Miku when you need her." Gumi mumbled before entering her classroom.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka was woken by the sound of Doctor Jones coming in to check up on Miku, she quickly adjusted to her surroundings and realised who else was in the room with her.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Luka asked desperately.

"Well-her vitals have improved, but I think she's still too weak to leave today." He concluded. "We're probably going to have to keep her here for another night."

"Why can't she leave today?" Luka questioned.

"Her body hasn't fully recovered yet; she just needs time to rest." He reassured.

"I hope that she'll be okay." Luka declared.

"She will be, it's just a matter of time." He replied. "I still don't understand how this happened though."

Luka was reluctant to speak because she felt guilty, but after a short while she opened up. "I think… it was because of me."

"What do you mean? The doctor asked.

"The reason she's in this state, it's because of me. I ran off and hid in the park, and Miku tried to find me. By the time she got to me she looked exhausted and then shortly after she fainted." Luka revealed.

"Hmm, I see." Doctor Jones pondered before motioning for Luka to continue.

"My mom told me that she stopped by my house after school, but seeing how she found me late in the evening, she must have been searching for hours." Luka concluded.

"It certainly seems that way. But what could have made her push herself like that?" He asked.

"L-love." Miku groaned. "It was love, I needed to see Luka, I needed to apologize and I needed to confess no matter the cost."

"Miku…you're awake?" Luka wondered, her eyes had widened at the sound of the tealette's voice.

The conversation between Luka and the doctor had stirred Miku up and just about roused her from her slumber, though she was still too tired to move. But when the doctor was questioning, Miku felt her heart burn; she needed to express her feelings.

"I love you Luka, ever since the day I met you. I didn't know it then, but it is so clear to me now. You are what is been missing from my life; you complete me." Miku confessed, her voice was dry and hoarse.

Both Luka and the doctor were shocked by Miku's sudden rejuvenation as well as her spontaneous confession. Even though the doctor needed to do some tests, he decided to give the girls some privacy.

Luka scooted over on her chair and took Miku's hand on hers and gave it a light squeeze, and was overjoyed to fell Miku squeeze back after all the hours of unresponsiveness. They intertwined their fingers and Luka looked up, her eyes meeting Miku's

"Miku?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Miku replied weakly due to her lingering fatigue.

"I love you too." Luka admitted.

Miku's eyes widened at Luka's confession; she was so happy that her feelings had been reciprocated. The heart rate monitor rapidly escalated again and before Luka could react, Miku jumped up and pulled her into a tight hug. Luka relished the feeling of Miku's slim arms holding her close, the scent of her hair and the way their bodies fitted together perfectly; it had been what she wanted ever since she met her.

Unbeknownst to both girls, Doctor Jones had re-entered the room and was observing the incredibly cute and heart-warming spectacle before him. "Ahem." He exaggerated, clearing his throat to get their attentions. The girls simply turned their heads to look at him so as to not break the contact between their bodies. "I have to run a few tests on Miku, and I ha… you shouldn't be out of bed like that." He urged.

"Why not, I feel fine." Miku exclaimed.

"You must be exhausted; I'm surprised that you're still standing." He added.

"I have Luka, nothing else matters but her. I'm as strong as I'll ever be with her in my arms… she healed me." Miku offered.

"Don't be ridiculous." Luka laughed, playfully batting Miku on the nose, which she subsequently scrunched cutely.

"I'm not being ridiculous. Without Luka I would never have got to the hospital; I would have passed out in the street and died." She reasoned. "And as long as she's with me I feel fine, nothing can stop me." she added.

"Well that may be the case." He joked. "But I would still like to run some tests, if that's okay?"

"That's up to Luka." Miku insisted.

"Well do I have your permission Luka?" He asked playfully.

"It's fine by me, the sooner Miku and I can get out of here the better." Luka joked.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back at school it was lunch time and Lily was pulling out all the stops to assert herself as the new school princess she so desperately wanted to be. Throughout the day she had been convincing people to join her, and if they refused she resorted to extreme levels of violence. For example, during break time she stuffed a boy into his locker and told him that he couldn't come out until he pledged his allegiance to Lily.

Gumi on the other hand was worried. She didn't particularly like Lily, she only tolerated her because she was the muscle of their group; what Miku couldn't accomplish through words was usually delt with by Lily and her fists.

The pair were sitting at the popular table with a few of Lily's new recruits, most notable of which was a small blonde girl called Akita Neru. Lily had taken her under her wing because of her phenomenal trolling skills and for the fact that she had pretty much everyone's phone number or e-mail address.

"Who should we get next Gumi?" Lily questioned maliciously.

"Huh…I really don't care Lily." Gumi responded bluntly.

"Fine." Lily spat "Who do you think we should get next Neru?"

"Hmm... there's a boy in my class, really popular, sporty and all that. He would be a great addition to our little circle." Neru plotted.

"Great. Point him out and we'll get him after lunch." She replied.

Gumi meanwhile was disgusted with the plotting; she had been friends with Miku her whole life and she wasn't going to start betraying her now. "I can't believe you." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that Gumi?" Lily spoke with a sharp tongue to keep her minions in order.

"I said I can't believe you." Gumi repeated, a bit louder this time. "Miku has been gone for one day and you're already going behind her back.

"So. She deserves it." Lily replied coldly.

"How does she? Miku made you what you are today, so your way of repaying her is to screw her over behind her back." Gumi seethed.

"You're wrong, she's been holding us back, don't you see. She's taken all the popularity for herself. Stick with me and I'll make you even more popular than she was." Lily offered.

"No way, I'm sticking with Miku, and you should too." Gumi advised.

"Fat chance. I'm taking what's rightfully mine, and if you disagree with that, I suggest you get out of here, before I get really mad." Lily warned whilst cracking her knuckles, indicating she wouldn't hold back, not even for Gumi.

"You know what I will. Enjoy your popularity for today because it won't last. When Miku comes back you'll be finished!" Gumi shouted before. Before Lily could respond, Gumi got up and walked off in search of a new table.

She hadn't really though it through this far though, because now she had to choose a new table to sit at. Unfortunately all the table with her other friends had already been corrupted by Lily, leaving nowhere for Gumi to sit. She gave the cafeteria a final look over and out of the corner of her eye she spotted the loser table; adorned with a lonely looking Miki.

The ahodged girl was all alone seeing as Luka wasn't in today. Gumi felt so sorry for the small girl that without even thinking about it, she walked over to her table.

"Um, do you mind if I sit with you." Gumi asked nervously.

"Why would you want to sit with me?" Miki asked narcissistically.

"Me and Lily had a disagreement, and long story short I don't want to sit with her anymore."

"A disagreement, what about?" Miki questioned.

"She's trying to take over from Miku as the school princess, but I didn't like that idea, so I left." Gumi exclaimed.

"Hmm- I see." Miki acknowledged.

"Umm- so can I sit with you?" Gumi asked again.

"I guess, but don't try anything." Miki warned.

"I won't I promise." Gumi remarked. She sat down across from Miki and pulled out her lunch, she hesitated for a moment before she spoke again. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have been so mean to you."

"It wasn't really you that much; it was more Miku and Lily. I don't have too much of a problem with you." Miki admitted.

"I think Miku regrets it as well you know."

"Yeah she does." Miki replied calmly.

"What do you mean by that?" Gumi asked, genuinely confused at the ahodged girl's statement.

"After you left yesterday, Me and Miku had a little chat. She got really upset over Luka and was all apologetic and everything. She ran off before I could ask her why." Miki declared.

"That's odd, I wonder why." Gumi pondered.

"We talked about the time they first met in the park and she asked me if Luka would accept her apology. I told her that she probably would and then she ran off." Miki continued.

"Strange, that's not like Miku." Gumi responded. They both went back to their food, but quickly stopped when she had a brain wave. "Um- this may sound a little strange but when Miku come back, she's got Lily to deal with. Judging by the rate at which she turning people, there won't be many left who like Miku. So I was wondering if you'd stick with me and side with Miku." Gumi asked shyly.

"I guess I could. I'd rather have Miku ruling over me than Lily; she's so crazy that is scares me." Miki joked.

"I know, tell me about it." Gumi chuckled. The two girls spent the rest of lunch laughing and giggling; much to the annoyance of Lily who was watching their every move; nervous that Gumi might spill some of her secrets.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Miku was looking a lot better don't you think Lucas?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah she seems fine; she's made a miraculous recovery it seems." Lucas agreed.

"Well not exactly." Doctor Jones interjected. "While she seems fine on the outside, her body still hasn't recovered."

"But she's walking around, laughing and joking, she looks fine." Luka's mother pointed out.

"She shouldn't be able to do that though, she should still be in her bed really." He continued.

"Well how is she doing it?" Lucas asked.

"It's your daughter." He announced,

"Luka? What has she got to do with it?" Lucy wondered.

"Well, the human body is a strange thing. If our mind is in a good place then we physically feel a lot better, a lot stronger." He explained. "Luka and Miku have a very strong bond it seems, and it is that bond that is allowing Miku to feel as strong as she looks. Her feelings are almost blocking out the pain in her muscles and giving her a false sense of health."

"Really? That's so peculiar. But don't get me wrong, it's amazing." Lucas exclaimed.

"It is. And that's why I need to ask you if Luka can stay another night." He replied.

"Why does she need to stay?" Lucy asked.

"I really think it's necessary for Miku's recovery." He explained.

"But you said yourself, it's just emotions, and all she needs is rest." Lucy tried to reason.

"That's true, but let me give you an example. Earlier the girls were playing and having fun, when Luka had to go to the bathroom. By the time she got back Miku had already fallen asleep from exhaustion. Then Luka woke her up and she was fine as soon as she saw Luka's face." He revealed.

"Wow that's so odd." Luka's father stated. "But Luka can stay another night; if you think it is necessary." He added. He poked his head round the door and saw the girls messing about. "Me and your mother are going now."

"Do I have to come?" Luka worried.

"No, the doctor insisted that you stay another night." He explained.

"Why…am I sick or something." She questioned.

"No, it's just he said it would be better for Miku." Lucas smiled.

"Oh, okay then." Luka chirped with excitement; happy to be able to spend more time with Miku. "Bye dad."

"Goodbye sweetie." He chuckled.

He left with Lucy and left the two girls alone. They continued chatting and messing about until they were told to go to bed. Throughout the day they had learnt a great deal about each other. They learnt about each other likes and dislikes, their favourite foods, films and music. They found a common interest in music; they found that they both liked similar genres and artists and were surprised to see that the contents of their I-pods were almost exactly the same. They also discovered each other's secret passion for singing that no-one else knew about.

When night came, both girls were lying awake, unable to sleep due to the flurry of new information in their brains. Miku was the first to break the silence. "Luka are you awake?" she whispered.

"Yeah, are you?" Luka jokingly asked.

"Of course I am silly." Miku giggled.

"What do you want?" Luka asked quietly.

"I was wondering if you could sleep in my bed." She shyly asked.

"Why?" Luka inquired.

"It's a bit scary on my own, plus it has to be more comfortable than what you're sleeping on." Miku pointed out.

"You've got a point there." With that Luka got up and stood beside Miku's bed. "There's not enough room."

"I'll scoot over." Miku offered, as she began to make room. Luka crawled under the covers and was quickly embraced by not only the warmth of a proper bed, but by the slim arms of the tealette who was now hugging her.

"You're so cute." Luka giggled.

"So are you." She countered, nuzzling her face into Luka's neck to hide her light blush brought on by the compliment. They lay together like this for a long while; both contented at the situation, happily snuggled against each other in silence.

Miku pulled back and looked Luka in the eyes. "Are we… you know…l-lesbians?" She mumbled.

"I guess. Why, does it bother you?"

"No, it's just… what are people gonna think?"

"I don't know. Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, for now let's just enjoy ourselves."

There was another short silence before Miku opened up again. "I've never kissed anyone before." Miku revealed.

"Me neither." Luka admitted.

"Really, you're so pretty, I though you would have a long time ago."

"Thank you Miku." Luka blushed slightly.

"Would you mind if I k-kissed you?" Miku asked nervously.

"Of course not, why do you ask?"

"Well people might think that it's weird… you know two girls kissing." Miku pointed out.

"I don't care what other people think. Plus there's no-one else here, so we can do what we like." Luka pointed out before pulling Miku in for a soft kiss, slightly startling the tealette. They were very gentle; seeing how neither of them had kissed anyone before, but they both enjoyed it. They mutually broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"Are we girlfriend's now?" Miku asked tentatively.

"If you want us to be." Luka replied as she kissed her nose lightly.

"Yeah." Miku giggled. "I've always wanted to."

Luka pulled her closer and rested her head on top of the tealette's to hide the cheek to cheek grin plastered on her face.

"How are you gonna tell your parents?" Miku asked.

"I don't really know, it's gonna be tough. I think my dad already knows but I don't think my mom has picked up on it yet. She explained.

"I think he does and he looks okay with it." Miku offered. "He's really nice by the way. He really cares about you doesn't he?" Miku whispered.

"Yeah, he'd do anything for me; I'm his princess." She replied. "How are you gonna tell your parents?" Luka jokingly asked. Miku didn't respond, she instead buried her face in Luka's neck to hide her face. "Well, what are you going to say?" Luka asked again. Miku began to heave gently and muffled sounds could be heard coming from Luka's shoulder. Luka took Miku by the shoulders and pulled her back to look at her. Luka met teary eyes and became concerned. "What's wrong Miku?"

"It's-it's just I-I…" she started to say before trailing off.

"You can tell me anything Miku, don't worry." Luka reassured.

"I don't… have p-parents. Well not anymore." She blubbered.

"W-what do you mean?" Luka was taken aback by the sudden revelation.

"My dad died when I was little and my mom died three years ago." Miku revealed in a whisper.

"Oh Miku, I'm so sorry; I didn't know."

"Don't worry, you weren't to know." Miku whimpered. "I'm just so lonely." She cried, snuggling back into Luka's warmth. Luka stroked the frail girl's hair in an attempt to calm her down, but the sobbing continued for many minutes. Luka couldn't help but cry as well because of the sight of the distressed tealette. The two girls held each other for the rest of the night, both crying themselves to sleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**I'll try and bring out the next chapter a little faster, as long as my little sister doesn't interrupt me again.**

**Also, what do you think about some light Gumi x Miki in later chapter. I have a few ideas, and if people think it's a good idea, I might try to incorporate them later.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow five chapters. I never thought I would get this far.**

**I guess it was down to all the reviews and the really warm welcome to FanFiction, so for that, I thank you. It's very much appreciated.**

**EDIT: I added partitions between scenes, I thought they were already there, but apparently not**

**Anyway… here's chapter five. Enjoy!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka opened her eyes and was greeted with the cutest sight she had ever seen. Miku was snuggled into her with a blissfully serene expression on her face. Luka's happiness didn't last for long though, her cloudy head had cleared and she remembered the events of the previous night. Luka's expression turned from one of joy and elation to one conveying concern and worry. Without even having to think about it, she pulled the tealette into a tight hug; wanting to comfort the younger girl.

The sudden change in temperature awake Miku. She opened her eyes and was surprised when no light made in to them; she was completely surrounded by darkness, but warmth at the same time. The warmth was very enticing and so she decided to snuggle deeper into her soft new pillow, whilst taking deep breaths and inhaling the scent; it was Luka's scent. She was extremely comfortable, but she soon realised where she might be resting her head.

She tried to move but was restrained by what she figured to be Luka's arms. She managed to wriggle a bit and made enough room to speak.

"Where am I?" she said, although the words were extremely muffled. Luka loosened her grip to allow Miku some room to move and as she did, light filled her eyes, only to reveal the cause of the darkness. She had been pressed up against Luka's chest and she was using the other girls' breasts as an unconventional, yet surprisingly comfortable and inviting pillow.

"I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to do that." Miku tried to explain.

"For what?" Luka asked innocently.

"You know… I just… I was… it just smelt so nice. I'm sorry." Miku stuttered.

"I don't get what you're sorry about."

"I- I just fondled you with my face… you must think that I am some kind of weirdo" Miku mumbled.

"I don't think you're weird. It actually felt pretty good." Luka admitted.

"Really?" Miku asked shyly, slightly embarrassed by the older girls' confession.

"Yeah, when you were breathing on them it tickled. So there is absolutely no reason to be sorry." Luka reassured her. She pulled the tealette back into their earlier position and Luka quickly noticed a blush growing on Miku's cheeks. "There's no need to be embarrassed Miku."

"It's just, I- im right next to them and… well… there so big." Miku pointed out.

It was now Luka's turn to blush. "They aren't that big." She countered as she hugged Miku tighter, forcing her deeper into her chest; partly so Miku couldn't see the redness of her face.

"Well, they are a lot bigger than mine." Miku made another good point. "And they are so soft and squishy; I just wanna snug…" Miku started to say before realising what she just said.

"What was that?" Luka asked playfully.

"I- um… nothing." Miku felt her face grow warm once again.

"No no… tell me what you were going to say." Luka smiled.

"It's nothing, don't worry." Miku tried to drop the conversation.

"Fine, I'll just get out of bed then." Luka teased.

"No, please stay." Miku pleaded. "I just said that they look really soft."

"… And…" Luka drew out her word, to add to the teasing.

"And that I… I wanted to snuggle right into them." She admitted quietly. A dark shade of red now adorned her face.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Luka joked.

"Don't you mind it though?" Miku questioned.

"Of course not. In fact I like knowing that you want me."

"So… do you mind if I…" She started, too embarrassed to continue.

"Not at all, knock yourself out." Luka declared as she pulled the other girl in slowly. While the girls were having their moment, they were oblivious to the door opening.

"Good morning Miku, are we feeling any bet… what are you girls doing?" Doctor Jones questioned.

"Nothing." They said in unison as they quickly separated.

"I hope it's nothing." He exclaimed playfully. "Can I just ask… what are you doing in Miku's bed?"

"She was feeling lonely." Luka said truthfully. "I joined her so that I could comfort her." Luka put a little too much emphasis on the word comfort.

"Hmm, I see. Well I just need to do a few tests on Miku." He explained. "Miku… come out from under the covers."

Miku had hidden when Doctor Jones came in; to hide her embarrassment from almost being caught nuzzling Luka's breasts. "Oh hi Doctor Jones." She tried to play innocent.

"Hello Miku. You look better today." He noticed.

"I- um- yeah. I feel a lot better actually." Miku replied, slyly looking at Luka as she emphasised 'better'.

"I just need to run a few tests to see if you're ready to go home yet."

"Oh ok, that's fine by me." She exclaimed cheerfully.

The doctor did a few checks and left as quickly as he had entered, leaving the two girls in peace.

"Oh my god, he almost caught us." Miku mouth was O shaped.

"It wouldn't have really mattered; we weren't doing anything… bad."

The both laughed at Luka's statement before returning to a state of silence. Luka looked down at the peaceful tealette, she hated what she had to do next; but she just had to know. "Um- Miku."

"Yeah." Miku sighed, she seemed immensely relaxed.

"I think we need to talk about last night." Luka spoke gently

Miku's eyes shot open wide and her whole body tensed. "What about?" She asked cautiously.

"I think we should talk about your parents." Luka elaborated.

This is what Miku had been dreading. She hadn't told anyone about her parents; it was one part of her life that was a total secret. She got emotional just thinking about her parents, talking about them was going to be a real ordeal. "Do we have to?" she whispered.

"We don't have to, but I think it would help you if we did."

"I don't know if I can." Miku whimpered.

"It's okay Miku, I'm right here, just talk about what you can. If you get uncomfortable we can stop." Luka proposed.

After a minute of silent thought, Miku decided that it might be time to open up, and who better than the girl she loved. "Ok. I guess we can talk about it." She conceded. "But can you hold my hand; I need you to be here for me, I need you to… reassure me."

"Of course Miku." Luka whispered as she searched for Miku's hand under the covers. Once she found it, she immediately intertwined their fingers and brought their hand up to her face. She kissed Miku's hand ever so softly and whispered "I'm here for you Miku. I love you."

Miku relaxed slightly and began to speak very quietly. "What do you want to know?"

"Well... I was wondering if you live by yourself?" Luka decided to start with easier, less emotional questions to ease the younger girl into opening up.

"I do, it gets pretty lonely sometimes." Miku replied.

"How do you pay for everything; you don't have a job do you?" Luka questioned.

"My dad earned a lot, and when he died…" Miku started

"I'm sorry, did I push too far?" Luka worried.

"No it's fine, just give me a moment." Miku calmed herself down and carried on explaining. "When he died, the money was passed on to my mother, which was passed on to me when she died. I've been living off of that since then.

"Do you not have a maid or housekeeper?" Luka's face showed compassion and concern as she asked her questions.

"No I do everything myself. With no dad while I was growing up and a mother who was always working, I learnt how to cook, clean and generally take care of myself." Miku explained.

"That's so sad." Luka emphasised. "Do you mind if I ask their names?"

"My dad name was Mike and my mom's was Melissa, but I just called her Mel.

"What did they do, you know for a living?" Luka was happy that she was getting Miku to open up, but she was scared that it might all come tumbling down very soon.

"My mom worked in an office downtown, and my mom never told me exactly what my dad did. She said that he worked in an office, but he was earning a lot of money, he must have been high up in the company." She theorized.

"That sounds nice." Luka whispered softly to keep the girl as calm as possible because she knew her next question would definitely stir Miku up. "You don't have to answer this question if you don't want to, but how… how did they die?"

"Um- I don't know how my dad died; my mom would never tell me, she always said that she'd tell me when I was older." Miku revealed. After a short pause, Luka pressed her question again. "What about your mom?"

"She died in a… car accident, and it- I- it was…" Miku trailed off before bursting into tears. Luka quickly hugged Miku with her free arm. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I didn't mean to take it that far." She added. Miku sobbed onto Luka's shirt as she remembered hearing the new of her mother's death. Even though she knew it would hurt, she continued her story, knowing it would haunt her forever is she never got it off her chest. "It w-was my fault." She whispered.

"What do you mean? Luka asked just as quietly.

"It's my fault my mom died." She elaborated.

"I though she died in a crash."

"She did, but if it weren't for me then she wouldn't have been driving on that day. I made her go out to the store, I was so selfish… she died because of me." Miku blubbered.

Luka decided that it was time to stop. She quickly enveloped the smaller girl and tried desperately to calm her down. The state Miku was in would take a long time to recuperate from. "It wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself." Luka sobbed gently. "I'm so sorry Miku." She whispered, it earned a quiet whimper from the tealette.

Miku had stopped reeling, but was still stuck to Luka, who was lovingly playing in the teal hair; slowly bringing Miku back to a calm state of mind. Luka was suddenly struck by inspiration and had to voice it immediately. "Why don't I live with you?"

"Wha- what?" Miku looked up at a blurry Luka. She wiped her eyes and asked again. "What do you mean?"

"I was thinking, you have that big old house to yourself and you probably get lonely. Once I tell my parents about us, I could move in with you." She explained.

Miku's crestfallen expression quickly changed at Luka's idea. Her face lit up at the notion of living with Luka. "Oh my god that's a great idea." She squealed.

"Wow." Luka chuckled.

"What?" Miku asked innocently.

"You are so cute." Luka sighed happily.

The sudden compliment took Miku aback slightly. "I- er, um wha- er…" she fumbled over her words as a blush grew on her cheeks.

"You're even cuter when you are flustered." Luka giggled.

"I- er, well…" Was all Miku could manage.

"Come here." Luka beamed, happy that she had such an effect on Miku. She pulled her in and kissed her, it was gentle at first but it soon heated up. But as soon as they had started, they were interrupted by Doctor Jones yet again. They separated quickly and straightened themselves out.

"I've got the test results for you." He stated. He began looking through his notes on his clipboard, so Luka quickly scooted over and whispered in Miku's ear. "We just can't catch a break can we?" her statement elicited a small giggle from the tealette.

"What's so funny… did I miss something?" He asked.

"No it's nothing, don't worry. What were you saying about the results?"

"Ah yes. You can go home today, at lunch if you like."

"Really." Both Miku and Luka squealed in unison.

"Yep. By the sounds of it, I should be getting your discharge forms ready. Shouldn't I?" He joked.

"Yes please." Miku smiled.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gumi was waiting at the front of the school, searching desperately for Miku; who she hoped was in. with only a few minutes before the bell, it seemed like it would be another day under Lily's rule.

She pulled out her phone and hastily typed in a text message for Miku. It read "Where the hell are you? You need to get back here now; Lily's gone mad and taken over the school. Call me when you get this. Gumi."

As soon as she had pressed the sent button, a cheerful Miki bounded round the corner. "Hey Gumi." She shouted before running up to Gumi and hugging her tightly. Gumi was overwhelmed at Miki's sudden gesture and she didn't know where to put her hands. She eventually settled them on Miki's back and began to relax.

"Hey Miki, How's it going." Gumi said half heartedly.

"Pretty good, but what's wrong with you?" She questioned. Her ahoge had formed into a question mark.

"Miku isn't in again, and by the looks of things, Luka isn't either." Gumi explained.

Miki's cheerful expression fell. "Aww really. I really miss Luka."

"But you've got me as well now." Gumi pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but I just miss her you know."

Gumi looked down at the disheartened girl and suddenly remembered what she had bought yesterday. "I know what'll cheer you up." Gumi remembered. She rooted around in her bag and after a few second she pulled out a large tub of cherries, about the size of Miki's head. "I got these for you… you know, 'cause there your favourite… and this is my way if an apology…" She began sheepishly before being interrupted by a surprise hug attack from Miki.

"Thank you thank you thank you, you're the best." Miki squealed as she pulled the slightly shocked green haired girl tighter.

"Even better than Luka?" She asked jokingly, although with a hint of curiosity.

"For now at least." Miki exclaimed, still elated t the sight of all those cherries.

"That's good enough for me." Gumi whispered as she relaxed deeper into their embrace. She could never normally hug anyone for this long, especially someone she had only really known for a day; but with Miki, there was just something different. The bell rang and made the two girls jump. "Time for class I guess."

"Yep." Miki chirped as she grabbed Gumi's hand and started pulling her along to class. The sudden contact added another few shades of red to her face.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku and Luka were packing up their belongings, both happy that in a few hours they could leave the hospital. A pit quickly formed in Luka's stomach when she though about their future. "What are we gonna do?" She asked gently.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked back.

"This whole situation, we can't just tell everyone we're lesbians, most people don't like that ides." Luka informed Miku.

"Well screw them, it doesn't matter what they think, all that matters to me is you." Miku replied defiantly.

"I know, you're all that matters to me too. But that's why I think we have to keep it a secret." Luka reasoned.

"How can I keep it a secret, I can't hide my felling for you." Miku protested

"It'll be hard, but I don't want to see you get hurt because of me." Luka sighed. "When I see you upset, it makes me upset too, and I can't go on knowing I would be the one causing you pain.

"But I jus…" Miku tried to explain before being interrupted.

"Think about all your friends, all your popularity, everything you've worked for. You'd really throw that all away for me?" She questioned, thinking she had made her point.

"I would." Miku countered immediately, not a hint of uncertainty was present in her voice. The realisation that Miku was willing to sacrifice everything just to make her happy took Luka by surprise.

"I- it's… you." Luka babbled. "I need to go to the bathroom. Please just think about it, think about the future." Luka implored. She left without saying another word, leaving the tealette to think about the path they should take. It upset her to think she couldn't be with Luka in public, just because it wasn't accepted in society. Before she got to emotional she decided to forget the topic and occupy her mind with something else.

She rooted around in her bag and eventually found her phone. She switched it on and saw she had two text messages. "Probably from Gumi and Lily." She mumbled to herself. The first message was from Gumi like she expected, it was dated yesterday and was just a friendly message asking where she was. Miku checked the second message and saw that it was from Gumi again. It was sent about two hours ago. When she read it she became confused and a little worried.

Miku checked the clock and saw that at school, morning break had just begun; she decided to follow Gumi's instructions and call her. The phone rang only once before Gumi picked up. "Where the hell have you been?" Gumi barked down the phone.

"I- er… was in the hospital." Miku stuttered, nervous at her friends' unusually loud and forceful voice.

"Why are you in the hospital?" Gumi questioned.

"I'll tell you later, I want to know what's happened at school."

"It's Lily, she's kind of taken over." Gumi explained.

"Taken over from what?" Miku asked.

"From you." Gumi replied.

"What do you mean?" Miku implored, slightly worried at where the conversation was going.

"Well Lily has convinced most of the school to abandon you and side with her, she's pretty much got everyone, at least all your friend nd all the people you know." Gumi informed Miku of Lily's betrayal.

"What about you?" Miku asked quietly, scare that one of her closest friends had left her as well.

"I didn't like what she was doing, so I left her o get on with it without me." Gumi declared proudly.

"Thank god, I thought you had left me." Miku was relieved at the new information.

"I haven't, but nearly everyone else has. There's on me and Miki who I know of who are still supporting you." Gumi explained.

"Really that suck… wait did you say Miki?" Miku was shocked to hear the ahodged girls name.

"Yeah." The green haired girl replied nonchalantly.

"Luka's friend Miki?" Miku was now quite confused.

"Yeah." Just as calm as before.

"I don't get it." Miku confessed.

"Oh right. After I left Lily I had no choice but to go sit at the loser table. Me and Miki talked and we really hit it off, I'm like her best friend now besides Luka." She explained. "You wouldn't happen to know where Luka is."

"She's with me at the hospital." Miku smiled, she has happy at the mention of Luka's name.

"I guess you made up then." Gumi concluded.

"How did you know about that?" Miku was shocked again by her old friends' words.

"Miki told me." She responded.

"Oh right… yeah me made up, we're really good friends now." Miku explained, putting emphasis on 'really'.

After a long pause Gumi changed the topic back to the dire situation at hand."What are we gonna do Miku?"

"I really don't know. I was gonna go home at lunch, but I'll see if I come to school and sort this out."

"Good, we'll be sitting at what we used to call the loser table."

"Alright, I'll make sure to go… I have to go, I think Luka is coming back." Miku spoke quietly.

"Oh ok then see ya." Gumi sounded a bit cheesed off at the sudden termination of their phone call.

"See ya." She whispered. She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket, Luka came in and sat next her. "So have you thought about it yet?"

"I have, and it doesn't really matter anymore." Miku seemed quite distraught.

"Why?" Luka questioned.

"I just called Gumi… she says that Lily has taken over the school, taken all my friends… she's taken everything." Miku recalled gloomily.

"That's terrible, what are we gonna do about it?" Luka wondered.

"We need to go to school and sort it out." Miku concluded.

"Okay Miku. It that's what you want." Luka spoke very softly to keep the younger girl at ease.

"I'm okay about keeping us a secret but I want everyone to know about our friendship at least." Miku demanded.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to lose…" Luka trailed off as she realised what she had been saying.

"I've already lost everything it seems." Miku replied; sorrow evident in her voice. "But I've still got you." She added.

After a short silence, Luka spoke again. "Is Gumi still your friend or has she left you too?"

"She is." Miku perked up. "And I think you'll be pleased to hear that she and Miki are friends and that Miki is on my side in this… situation." Miku gritted her teeth, angry that one of her closest friends had betrayed her; it was starting to sink in.

"That's awesome, I was worried about telling her about us as friends, but she seems okay with you." Luka felt slightly relived.

"Yeah it is. Let's get ready to go. I've… we've got to deal with this as soon as possible". She instructed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After going home to change into their school uniforms, Miku and Luka arrived at the school five minutes after the lunch bell went. Luka grabbed Miku's hand and stopped her. "Are you sure you want to do this; are you ready to tell people about our friendship?"

Miku could sense the worry in her voice. It pained her to know that Luka was distressed. She released her hand from Luka's grip, and instead pulled both hands up to Luka's face; cupping her cheeks, letting her thumbs caress the soft skin. "Don't you worry about me silly." She answered. "I need the world to know about us, plus I haven't got anything to lose." She added cheekily, eliciting a sour face from the pinkette. She was happy to be able to create such emotions. "I'm only joking." Miku whispered before tiptoeing up to steal a soft kiss; startling the older girl.

"Miku, we can't do that here." Luka scolded.

Miku made a puppy dog face at Luka's comment; it was strong enough to melt anyone's heart into a puddle of goo. "I'm sorry, I just missed your lips do badly." She said with a slightly fake innocence. The look on Miku's face shattered Luka's resolve and melted her heart.

"I do too." Luka whispered, pulling the tealette into a warm hug. "Just remember, we can't do this in public. We have to wait until we get home."

"I know, but you're just so… irresistible." Miku breathed into Luka's ear; making her shiver. She kissed her neck ever so softly whilst gently sucking. "I just can't help myself." She added in between kisses. Luka had lost herself because of Miku's burning hot kisses, she was moaning ever so softly at each suction she felt. She indulged for almost a minute before letting herself remember where she was.

"Miku stop, that's enough." She tried to discourage Miku. When she didn't stop, Luka had to pry Miku off before she lost it. She took the shorter girls by the shoulders and pulled her away. "Miku… we can't so this here." She tried to sound convincing. "Let's just wait… until we get home." Luka was still catching her breath after receiving Miku's caresses.

"Okay, as you wish." Miku gave in and took Luka's hand, leading her into the school; she looked back at the flustered pinkette who was smoothing out her uniform with her free hand. "You liked that, didn't you?" Miku asked coyly.

"Well yeah." Luka said very matter of factly. "I almost lost it at one point." She admitted. They arrived at the cafeteria doors and paused for a moment. "No more funny business, 'kay?" Luka laughed.

"Oh all right." Miku replied in a jokingly exasperated manner. "Do you think we could tell our friends about us?"

"I don't know Miku, it's a bit risky. What if they don't like it, then you'll never get popular again." Luka reasoned.

"Well I think Gumi is gay, but she sort of hides it." Miku revealed.

"Really? I wouldn't have thought that." Luka was a bit shocked at the information. "But what about Miki, I'd hate to lose her as a friend."

"Well she seemed okay with the idea of us being friends; I don't see any reason why she would object to us being girlfriends." Miku rationalised.

"I guess. I'd just hate to lose her over something as silly as homophobia. I'm still the same person as all." Luka pointed out.

"Let's not think about it too much." Miku tried to set Luka's mind at ease. "We should get going; Gumi's probably worried about me.

The two girls entered the cafeteria, their hands still intertwined. A few people noticed them and the whispering started. The whispers quickly spread around the large room, rapidly engulfing the attention of the whole room. All eyes were on them. Miku could cope with the attention, but Luka couldn't. the shy pinkette shrunk into herself, trying to hide from the scrutinising eyes.

Miku noticed Luka's distress and tightened her grip on her hand. She shot a reassuring smile and mouthed "Don't worry, it'll be okay." Miku was starting to wonder if coming in together was a good idea, she wanted everyone to know about their friendship, but the look of fear on Luka's face was starting to make her regret her decision. Miku walked on and ushered the frozen pinkette to move with her. They made a beeline to the old 'loser table', avoiding talking with anyone.

"Umm- Miku." A small voice called out from behind them. Miku turned around to see the boy she rejected two days ago. "I want you to know that I still love you, and that I'll support you over Lily forever." He said

"Aww that's sweet." Miku started. "But I'm kind of in love with someone else."

"That's too bad." He mumbled, seemingly quite disheartened.

"We can still be friends though." Miku offered.

The boys' face lit up. "Really, I can be friends with… Hatsune Miku" The boy looked flabbergasted bu Miku's simple statement.

"Sure. Plus it looks like I need all the friends I can get at the moment." Miku joked.

"IT sure does, I'm sorry about what happened with Lily." He replied.

"Thank you." Miku began, but she felt a light tug on her arm which stopped her. She looked back and saw Luka was looking uneasy again. "I have to go. See you soon."

"Bye Miku-chan." He seemed very happy with his new friend.

Miku returned to Luka's side and they began to walk towards their table. As they approached, Gumi stood up and threw her hands in the air defensively. "I'm sorry Luka, I didn't… I shouldn't have… I'm sorry"

Luka stared back at the shaky green haired girl, confused at the strange reaction. "It's okay, don't worry. Everything that happened is behind us now. I forgive you." Her voice was smooth and gentle.

"Are you sure, I did some pretty mean things to you." Gumi remembered some of her encounters with Luka.

"It wasn't that bad. You were never as mean as Miku." Luka joked. She looked over at the tealette who seemed mortified by her comment. Miku was more spiteful than Gumi, but they had agreed not to talk about their chequered history. "I'm sorry Miku; I shouldn't have said that, it was insensitive." Luka panicked as she noticed tears brimming in Miku eyes. Luka brought her hands up and cupped Miku's cheeks, wiping away a stray tear that had managed to roll down her face.

Miku was happy to feel Luka's soft hands, and her warmth and affection. She lost herself in the moment and pressed into Luka touch, rubbing against her hands.

"What are you two doing?" Gumi whispered. "Everyone's staring at you, stop it."

The girls realised they weren't alone like in the hospital anymore, Luka swiftly but reluctantly pulled her hands away from Miku's face. They both sat down at their table with a dark shade of red on their cheeks, and got out their lunches that Luka's mother had prepared for them.

"Yay, tuna salad." Luka said excitedly, she looked over to the tealette to witness her reaction when Miku saw her lunch.

"Oh my god leeks" Miku squealed. She was only expecting a hastily prepared sandwich or something, so a box packed to the brim with leeks took her by surprise.

"I know you like leeks, so I asked my mom to pack some for you." Luka smiled.

After a short pause for thought, Miku spoke again. "Why do you have leeks, nobody I know likes them, and I've never seen you eating them." Her head was cutely tilted.

"I- um… I got them because…" Luka was embarrassed as to why she owned quite a large amount of the unpopular vegetable. She didn't want to say in front of people, but she felt she owed Miku for earlier. "I have leeks because… I hoped that one day we'd be friends and you'd come over and I could feed you leeks and you would be happy." Luka was quiet and spoke quite childishly; nevertheless Miku was taken aback by the sentiment behind the words.

"Oh Luka, you are so sweet, I can't believe you went to all that trouble for me." Miku sighed contently. "And I can't believe I pushed you away for so long." Miku felt the need to embrace the pinkette. "You're so sweet, so adorable." She whispered, tightly gripping at Luka.

"What are you doing?" Gumi asked curiously.

The girls didn't separate; they instead turned their heads to look at the green haired girl. "I'm just hugging my friend." Miku countered.

"But you never hug anyone like that, not even me; your best friend." Gumi laughed a little at her last remark.

"What can I say, maybe me and Luka are just really good friends." Once again, emphasis was put on the word really.

"You've only been friends for two days. And no offence Miku, but you were a dick to Luka, I'm surprised she's even talking to you." Gumi had made a good point but Luka felt the need to defend her teal haired girlfriend.

"She wasn't that bad. It was Lily who scared me." Luka admitted.

Gumi tried to sum up the situation, but something was missing. "I don't know, are you two hiding something. Something seems… strange.

"What do you mean?" Luka asked nervously.

"You seem really attached to each other, really in sync you know."

"We've been through a lot together." Luka offered, hoping it would shut Gumi up.

"Yeah, there's still something missing though, something you're not telling us."

Luka's heart rate increased, worried that their cover had already been blown. She looked down at Miku with panicked eyes, but was surprised to see the tealette was calm. Luka's eyes conveyed a 'we're in trouble' message to Miku; which she picked up. Miku crawled her way up to Luka's ear and whispered into it. "I think we have to tell them."

"Are you sure?" Luka responded just as quietly. She wanted nothing more than to able to show her love for Miku, she was just so worried about her well being, about her future.

"It'll be okay." Miku whispered, seeing the look of uncertainty in Luka's eyes. "It's probably for the best."

Luka nodded and mouthed a silent okay. Miku spoke up. "Me and Luka…we're more than friends."

"What, like best friends?" Gumi asked defensively.

Miku hesitated for a few second; trying to make sure it was the right decision. "Me and Luka… are girlfriends. We're gay Gumi."

The usually silent Rin was the first to voice her opinion. "Oh my god." She sounded shocked and the look on her face confirmed this.

That was it; she had ruined her life, Miku thought. The first people she told had already displayed homophobia, it disappointed her. Miku closed her eyes and scrunched her face up tight; preparing for the punch she was sure to receive. Whether that punch was verbal or an actual punch, she didn't know, she just held her breath and waited for the worst.

**How is everyone gonna react? You'll have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Also, what do you guys think about me starting a new Miku x Luka story. I'd still do this one, it's just I have some new story ideas buzzing around my head.**

**If you like that idea let me know through a review or something. If it gets enough support I'll put a little preview/summary at the end of the next chapter of this.**

**Anyway thanks for reading this far and thanks for all the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter time**

**It is mainly a filler/plot setup chapter; so you may find it a tad boring.**

**On a slightly sad note, I have to go back to school and revise for my A-levels. That means I won't be able to update as often (maybe once every 7-10 days)**

**On the positive side, there is a summary of my new story at the end of this chapter for you to read. Please read and let me know what you think.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This was it; her whole life was ruined, in the blink of an eye. And what's worse is that she had ruined Luka's life as well. She had already made it a misery for months, but this was much worse. Luka's best friend would probably hate her; her parents would probably disown her. Miku thought that she had ruined her life.

"What did I tell ya Len?" Rin was unusually colloquial. "I knew that they'd get together. It was just a matter of time."

Miku was dumbfounded; Rin's outburst wasn't out of disgust, it was due to happiness. Miku felt a wave of relief wash over her, but still felt she had to inquire with the short blonde girl. "What are you talking about?"

"Well… you know I'm the smartest kid in school." Rin boasted.

"Yeah, I guess." Miku was a bit confused at Rin statement.

"Hey, I'm just as smart as you are." Len called out."

"Ok fine… you know we're the smartest kids in school, I came up with a formula. I call it the ML equation."

"ML equation?" Miku spoke with an upward infliction at the end of her sentence.

"M for Miku, L for Luka. I used a series of variables and calculated that there was a ninety-three percent chance that you two would get together." Rin explained.

Miku was once again confused with what Rin had said, she decided to ignore it for now and ask the more important question on her mind. "What was that outburst about then… are you… disgusted with us?"

"Oh god no." Rin put her hands up defensively. "You two make a perfect couple, I only shouted because I was happy about being right with my prediction. Personally I think you two were made for each other."

"Thank you Rin, that's very kind of you." Miku followed her statement with a small but still courteous bow.

That's one out of four Miku thought. She felt some of the pressure had been lifted, but she still had three people's reactions to deal with. Miku tentatively asked Len next, "Um- Len, what do you think about us?"

"It's- er, it's pretty good, I- um…" Len stuttered, a blush rapidly spread across his cheeks.

Rin noticed this and quickly figured out what it meant, "Len! I though you were a man of intellect, a man of science, I thought you were better than that." Rin could read her brother like an open book.

"I am a man of intellect… but that's just it, I'm a man, well a boy. We can't help but think those thoughts. The idea of two girls together is…" Len trailed off, wanting to stop himself before the lewd thoughts filling his mind caused a nosebleed.

"Shame on you Len, baka. You shouldn't be thinking that." Rin scolded, she knew her brother too well.

"It's the male brain; it's hard wired to think like that." He countered. "And you know that I think Luka is… attractive." He said much more quietly.

Before Rin could embarrass her brother any further, Luka decided to move the conversation forward. "Thank you Len, I'm flattered."

Len suddenly became very interested with the floor due to Luka's comment. "You're welcome. And as my sister said, you two do make a good couple. I'm very happy that you finally got together."

Luka and Miku were elated to find two of their four remaining friends were on board with their relationship. This happiness however, was short lived, they still had to hear the opinions of their closer friends; and that worried them.

While they were happy from the Kagamine's approval, what really mattered to Miku and Luka was the opinions of Gumi and Miki respectively, that's not to say they didn't value what Rin and Len had said, it's just that they need to know what their best friends thought of them.

Miku decided to go first. "So Gumi, what do you make of all this?"

"I'm not sure, are you sure it's right to do this?" Gumi questioned.

Gumi's response really rubbed Miku up the wrong way. "Of all people, I thought you'd understand." Miku seethed. "There's nothing wrong with what we have. You're the one who's wrong for not understanding."

"Whoa, I think you misunderstood me." Gumi tried to explain. "I don't object to you guys… I was thinking that it may not be the best time to drop a bombshell like this… you know, after everything that's happened with Lily."

Miku felt slightly embarrassed at her earlier, uncalled for outburst.

"Whoops, sorry I thought you were being mean… I didn't understand where you were coming from." Miku apologized. "And it's not like we're telling everyone; just you guys."

"Oh good, 'cause something as big as this wouldn't make it easier to trump Lily if it went public." Gumi pointed out.

"Yeah, we'll keep it on the down low until we're good and ready to tell the world." Miku explained. "You guys will keep it a secret right?"

"Of course I'll keep it a secret, that's what friends are for." Gumi pushed her chest out proudly.

"What about you two?" Miku addressed the Kagamine twins apprehensively, not really knowing if she could trust them fully yet.

"Your secret's safe with us." Rin answered for the both of them. "And it's not like we have anyone to tell, nobody around her wants to talk to us."

Miku and Luka looked at each other and relaxed. Their initial worries had been overcome and they had the full support of their friends. Well almost all. Miki had been uncharacteristically quiet, and her usually bubbly personality had been replaced with a much more reserved and solemn one. Seeing how Miku was her best friend, Luka spoke up. "It's nice to see you again; I missed you these past two day."

Miki perked up slightly and raised her gaze to meet her pink haired friends'. "I missed you too." She said softly.

Luka really didn't want to ask outright; but she needed to know if Miki was on board. "So… what do you think?" Luka tried optimistically.

"I don't like it." Miki whispered, nevertheless everyone heard it, especially Luka.

Luka began to think about the ahodged girls' objection to her relationship. Miki was open to new ideas; so Luka really didn't think homophobia was the problem. Maybe it was just that Miki didn't like Miku. Luka ran through other possible explanations, all of which increasing her frustration and anger. Luka decided to let Miki explain herself, even though at the back of her mind, Luka was already ready to cut Miki out of her life. "Why?" Luka asked through clenched teeth. She found it was getting harder and harder to keep her composure as the long seconds ticked by, waiting for Miki to answer.

"It's just… we wont get to h-hang out anymore." Miki choked, her voice hitched as she spoke; indicating that she was upset with the recent turn of events.

Luka's fists and jaw slackened at Miki's explanation. For now at least, Luka knew that the objection was not in fact homophobia, but that Miki was scared to lose her. "We will still hang out. Do you not like Miku or something… do you not want to be around her?"

"It's not that, it's just you wont have time for me, now that you've got a girlfriend." Miki started crying at the notion of losing Luka.

Luka saw the tears, and all remaining anger left her, she jumped up and ran to the other side of the table, pulling Miki up and wrapping her arms around her. "I'll always make time for you; you're my best friend… I'd never forget you." Luka whispered.

Miki pulled back to look in to Luka's slightly teary eyes "Promise?"

Luka stared back "I promise." Her tone was smooth but firm, with no hint of a lie. "I could never forget you."

Miki snuggled back into her, enjoying the warmth of her old friend, happy to know that Luka hadn't been taken from her. Luka took her by the shoulders and peeled Miki off herself. "Are you okay with us… as a couple?"

"Yeah. I have to admit, you and Miku… it's meant to be." Miki sat back down and Luka did the same. "I never would have thought you or Miku would be… lesbians."

"What do you mean?" Luka was curious.

"Well… you're really womanly, really elegant and Miku is a girly girl with the longest hair I've ever seen." Miki explained.

"So?" Luka quipped.

"When you think of a lesbian, you think of a tomboy… maybe with short hair." Miki elaborated. She was about to explain further, but a thought popped into her head. "Like Gumi." She blurted.

"Hey, that's not very nice, characterising me like that." Gumi shouted defensively.

"She's got a point though; you do kinda fit the stereotype." Miku pointed out.

"I do not… I'm not… screw you." Gumi couldn't think of a rational argument, so she resorted to a childish insult. "There's no need for that Gumi." Luka instinctively defended her girlfriend, even if it was only an insignificant little insult. "Besides, we only said you looked like a typical lesbian, we didn't say that you were one.

Gumi's earlier reaction was indeed one of self defence, even insinuating that she was like a lesbian made her lash out. Gumi wasn't ready to come out like Miku and Luka; she was too embarrassed. "Can we just drop it, you're making me uncomfortable."

Luka put two and two together. Based on what Miku told her earlier, and with what she had just seen, Luka deduced that Gumi was like herself and Miku. It annoyed her slightly that Gumi didn't come out, but Luka let it slide. 'Probably got her own reasons.' She thought.

"Why are you uncomfortable?" Miku asked innocently, unaware of what Luka had concluded.

"I said drop it, I don't wanna talk about it." Gumi snapped. She witnessed everybody's reactions and wished she had kept her composure. Gumi tried to remedy the situation. "I don't want to talk about it because there are more pressing issues that need attention. Like what to do about Lily.

Lucky for Gumi, she had made a good point, and the attention was no longer focused on her. "What should we do Miku?"

"I guess I need to see whose still with me. Gumi, Miki, you'll support me wont you?" Miku asked.

"Of course." They said, strangely in unison.

"Awesome, I knew I could count on you guys." Miku cheered. She turned her attention to the quiet blonde twins. "Rin, Len, I would like to take this opportunity to apologize, and to ask for your assistance."

"You've done nothing to us; there's no need to apologize." Rin was surprised with Miku's statement. "I guess… but I want to say sorry for who I was and what I did, it was wrong. I promise to be better if I ever get popular again, but I could really use your help to accomplish that." Miku reiterated.

"What could we possibly do?" Len asked.

"I'm not sure, but I could use all the help I can get." Miku pointed out.

"We have a good rapport with the teachers." Rin piped up." We can get them to help, we can get Lily in trouble.

"Good idea, teachers wouldn't be able to say no if they saw what Lily is doing, we're gonna have…" Miku started, stopping when she felt Luka nervously tug her arm. "What is it Luka?"

"Lily's coming." Luka whispered as she discreetly raised her finger to point out the approaching blonde.

Miku could sense Luka's fear. While Miku only ever bullied her with words, Lily didn't hesitate to use her overwhelming strength to get similar results out of the pinkette. Miku looked back at all the times Lily had pushed Luka over, all the tripping and shoving, all the bruises that Lily had caused. It made Miku's blood boil. Miku gripped Luka's hand tightly and whispered "Let me deal with this, you've already suffered enough."

Luka felt like crying; the emotions in Miku's voice nearly shattered her composure, her voice was darker and colder than when she talked about her parents.

Lily approached with an evil grin plastered across her face. "Well well well, if it isn't little miss Miku." Lily started. "How does it feel to be at the loser table?" her voice dripped with spite.

"It's pretty good actually." Miku countered.

"Yeah right." Lily snorted. "With the exception of Gumi, you have no friends here." Lily laughed. "Although seeing as Gumi is your only friend, it doesn't really matter where you sit."

"Luka, Miki and the twins are my friends… better friends than you were." Miku smiled sweetly, albeit artificially.

"You can't be serious." Lily was incredulous. "How can these people be your friends, you hardly know those Kaga… whatever twins and you bullied the crap out of those two." Motioning at Luka and Miki.

"There name is Kagamine, and all is forgiven between Miki, Luka and me." Miku retorted.

"Good for you, at least you'll be comfortable for the rest of your time at school here at the loser table." Lily said with a mocking tone.

Unbeknownst to Lily, she had just pushed one of Miku's sensitive buttons. "They're not losers; they're human beings, just like you, just like me, just like everyone in this cafeteria. Show them a bit of god damned respect." Miku snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me; I'm your senpai and your social superior. You listen to what I say." Lily demanded.

"Fat chance, you wont be in this position for very long. If I were you, I'd enjoy your fifteen minutes while they last." Miku retorted.

"That's what you think huh? Everyone likes me better. Look at the proof; I'm over at the popular table while you're slumming with a bunch of nobodies, the bottom of the pile… the losers." Lily spat her last two words, both laced with venom.

Miku bolted up from her seat, unable to contain her rage. "Would you shut up, they're not losers, they're my friends.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that." Lily barked.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Miku questioned.

"What I have wanted to do for a long time." Lily breathed maliciously.

Luka watched the scene unfold and was getting more anxious by the second, Luka noticed that lily was fired up, among other tell tale signs that appeared before Lily hit her in the past. Lily's fists were clenched, the vein on her fore head was bulging and her tone of voice lead Luka to believe that something grim was about to befall Miku.

Sure enough, Lily's fist began to climb upwards; to around the same height as Miku's head. Said fist retracted, ready to be swung at full force towards her girlfriend.

The events were repeating themselves, nearly identically to what happened two days ago with Kaito. This time was different though, Luka was close enough to intervene, close enough to stop her beloved reliving the same pain. Time had slowed. Luka could see everything in crystal clear detail moving at a hundredth of normal speed.

Without even thinking, Luka's muscles pulled her up and walked her to the quarrelling girls. She positioned herself in front of Miku and hid the tealette behind herself. To Luka the movement seemed slow, but to those watching, it must have been like a cartoon; Luka moved with such speed.

Luka closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the bright white knuckles of Lily's fist strike her face, just happy to know that they weren't hurting the one most dear to her.

"Luka are you okay?" Miku panicked. One minute Miku was expecting a jaw shattering punch, and in the next, her pink haired girlfriend was laying on the floor next to her, bleeding from her lip, with a bruise forming rapidly.

"I'll be okay." Luka groaned.

Miku pulled away the pink hair from the side of her face to whisper in Luka's ear. "It's not okay, you don't deserve this."

Miku looked up and confronted the smug looking blonde before her. "You monster. You shouldn't have done that, she didn't deserve that."

"She stepped in front, it's her fault." Lily defended herself. "She's used to it by now anyway… isn't that right Luka?" Lily laughed as she patronized the defenceless girl. "Now it's your turn Miku." A dark laugh escaped her lungs. Seeing as Miku was on the floor next to Luka, Lily decided she'd go for a kick to the stomach rather than a punch.

Just as she was drawing her leg back, a loud voice from across the cafeteria stopped her in her tracks. "Masuda-san, stop this instant." A deep voice bellowed. "My office now." The man added, sounding extremely angry.

Miku looked up through teary eyes to see her saviour; it was the most senior teacher as well as the head teacher. Miku made a mental note to thank Gakupo-sensei later before returning to her broken girlfriend. "Luka you are bleeding." Miku exclaimed.

"Are you okay though?" Luka asked selflessly, disregarding her own well being.

"Wha…I… how can you be worried about me when you are the one who's hurt." Miku was dumfounded.

"You're all that batters to me. You know that." Luka lisped, the growing bruise impeding her speech.

Miku's tears could be restrained no longer; they spilled out and dripped on to Luka's shirt. "W-we need to get y-you to the nurse's office." Miku blubbered.

"It's bine, I'mb okay." The swelling was clearly getting worse.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Miku declared surprising firmly before sliding her arms under Luka, one arm under her back, and one arm around her legs. Much to the surprise of Miku, she managed to lift Luka up off the floor and was now carrying her in the same manner that Luka carried her back at the park.

Miku's lean figure made it quite difficult for her to carry someone like Luka who was very generously proportioned for her age. Nevertheless she found the strength to make it happen.

"We'll talk when we get back." Miku addressed the four shocked face gawking at her. "I have to get Luka to the nurse's office."

"Its fine Miku, I'm okay." Luka whispered, looking deep into the magnificent, albeit teary teal orbs above her.

"No! It's not okay." Miku protested, wishing she had a free hand to caress Luka's cheek. "I need to fix this… it's all my doing."

"I already forgave you for…" Luka started weakly, trying her best not to lisp.

"I know. I still need to make it up to you." Miku sobbed.

She dried her eyes on her shoulders before speaking again. "When we get the school back and I'm in charge again… I want you to be the queen… my queen." She said loud enough for her friends to hear also. "I'll make you the most popular person in the whole school… I need to, to repay you."

"Miku I…" Luka was quickly interrupted as soon as she started.

"Shh, don't talk, it'll make it worse." Miku nodded at her busted lip, warning Luka about aggravating her injury. Before anyone could say anymore, Miku started the long trudge out of the cafeteria. The pain in her arms was excruciating, but it didn't even compare to the pain in her heart.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

By the time Miku reached the nurse's office she felt ready to collapse, but just like in the hospital, the simple fact that she was close to Luka gave her the strength to carry on. She kicked the door open and startled the brunette sitting at her desk.

"You scared the crap outta me." Meiko said as she swivelled around on her chair.

"Please help, Luka is hurt!" Miku panted for breath between words.

Before Meiko could respond, Luka felt the need to interject. "I'm fine Miku; it's just a scratch and a bruise, nothing to worry about." Luka reassured to frightened tealette.

Miku put Luka down on the bed and brushed to pink locks from Luka's face. "But you might have a concussion or a broken jaw or…" Miku franticly envisioned unrealistic, but terrible scenarios before Meiko interrupted her.

"Are you Miku?" Meiko asked.

"Um- yeah… why?" Miku was confused at the teacher's inquiry.

"I can't believe you." Meiko's voice dripped with hate and disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Miku was getting nervous with the brunettes intense stare and harsh tone.

"It's not enough to bully her with words, you had to use physical violence… you sicken me." Meiko spat.

The burning comment caused Miku to break down again; she collapsed against the wall and pulled her knees to her chest whilst sobbing heavily.

"What was that about Meiko-sensei?" Luka was incredulous.

"This is the Miku you were talking about the other day. When you didn't come and see me I assumed the worst. I needed to make her feel as bad as you did." Meiko hastily explained.

"We made up and everything's okay now, even with Miki." Luka shouted, angry that her girlfriend was lying traumatised on the floor."

"Oh shit, I didn't know… I'm sorry." Meiko apologized

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Luka seemed very offended with Meiko's outburst.

The brunette crouched down in front of the quivering tealette. "Miku?" Her voice was a lot softer than a few moments ago. "I didn't know. I was just going off what I saw and what Luka told me."

Miku looked up at Meiko then at Luka. "What did you tell her?" Miku sniffed.

"The other day, I told her how you used to bully me and Miki, and how it really upset me." Luka explained.

This pushed Miku back into her shame spiral; the tears began to gush again at memories of her and Luka's dirty past.

"What should I do Luka, she's breaking down over here?" Meiko worriedly called out.

Luka sat up. " Bring her over here, sit her next to me." She instructed.

Meiko tried to get the frail girls' attention but Miku was lost in a sea of emotions, bad memories and tears. Meiko eventually picked Miku up and plonked her down next to the pinkette.

"Don't cry Miku, you'll make me start if you carry on." Luka joked.

"I cant stop." Miku blubbered. "I don't deserve you." She added in a whisper.

"Don't e-ever say that again." Luka tried to sound firm but emotions gripped at her throat. Luka brought both hands up to Miku's cheeks and wiped away the tears. "You are the most important person in my life. I'm so glad that I have you… if anything, it feels like I don't deserve you." Luka reiterated a point made many times over the past few days. "We have to leave the past in the past, we have to move on and forget about it."

"B-but how can I forget… I was so mean to you." At this point Miku had regained a slither of composure. It unfortunately fizzled away when she remembered the look on Luka's face on their first day of school together.

Luka watched as Miku's expression glazed over and eventually crumbled; forcing the tealette in to a fit of tears larger than any Luka had seen before. She pulled Miku in to a warm, loving embrace, caressing her back with one hand, and forcing her head into the crook of her neck with the other; knowing it would calm her down.

"What's going on?" Meiko was looking worried and out of her depth at the situation.

"Miku feels bad about our past… it keeps coming back to haunt her." Luka explained.

"That's so sad; I hate seeing people in distress." Meiko had relinquished all anger for Miku. It was replaced with concern and pity.

"We'll get over one day, it's just gonna be a struggle until then." Luka rationalized.

"I guess." Meiko offered sympathetically. "Is it okay to treat your injuries now?"

"Sure, you'll have to work around Miku though. I know she doesn't want to let go and neither do I." Luka declared.

Meiko started disinfecting Luka's cut. "You two are really close."

"Ahh… that stings." Luka grimaced from the pain. "Yeah we are… we're really close." Luka emphasized 'really' as she hugged Miku tighter.

"I wouldn't have thought you would be. You didn't seem very happy with her the other day." Meiko pointed out.

"We've had strong feelings for each other ever since we met. We have only known about them for the past couple of days." Luka sighed contently whilst looking at the head of teal hair just below her. "I don't know what I'd do without her." Luka admitted before kissing the top of Miku's head.

The action startled Meiko a bit, but she just shook it off as friendly behaviour. "I'm all done with your lip, but there's not much I can do about the bruise."

"It's okay, it doesn't really hurt much." Luka replied politely.

"I have some cream that makes it come up faster; it makes it go away faster as a result." Meiko offered.

"I guess I could try that." Luka smiled.

After a quick rummage in the cupboards, Meiko realised that there wasn't any of the cream left. "I'm gonna have to go to the storeroom and get some more. I'll be back in a few minutes." Meiko said before rushing off.

"Is she gone?" Miku whispered.

"Yeah, she's gone." Luka confirmed.

"Good, she scares me a little." Miku chuckled slightly.

"She scares you?" Luka laughed, tilting her head on its side.

"When she shouted at me, it scared me." Miku admitted cutely.

"You are just the… adorablest." Luka couldn't even use a proper word because she was so happy with Miku's response.

Miku blushed and decided to reiterate her earlier question. "Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Please stop obsessing about it. As long as I'm with you, it's perfect." Luka blissfully exhaled.

"I still want to make it up to you though." Miku's playfulness was beginning to take over.

After a moment of thought, Luka came up with an idea. "If you want to make it up to me… kiss me."

Miku's eyes widened. "At school? I thought you said we couldn't."

"So does that mean you're not going to?" Luka pouted

"No way." Miku pulled Luka in for a deep and passionate kiss. Both girls were excited that they could be caught at any time.

"Oww, my lip, you caught my cut." Luka contorted her face in pain."

"Oh I'm sorry." Miku whispered cutely. "Let me kiss it better." She purred, before leaning in to leave soft kisses on the left of Luka's lips.

The slight tickling sensation made Luka giggle. "Stop it Miku. Kiss me properly."

"Oh okay." Miku was joking exasperated. She moved back to the centre of Luka's lips and resumed their earlier activity, although much more gently this time.

Meiko came back in and saw the strange scene. At first she thought it was cute; the gentle tenderness with which they kissed. But as it started to heat up, Meiko felt too uncomfortable not to intervene. "I got the cream." She exclaimed calmly.

The two girls separated in a flash, Luka straightened herself out. "How long have you been there?" She asked.

"Only like thirty seconds or so." Meiko admitted truthfully. She decided to be a bit cheeky with her next remark. "This cream will sort that bruise out by tomorrow but if Miku keeps kissing you like that, your lip is never going to heal." Meiko joked.

"Sorry, I get a bit carried away, she's just so… intoxicating." Miku's face was as red as a tomato as she admitted this.

"You sure do." Meiko laughed. "It's fine with me though."

"You will keep it a secret wont you?" Miku nervously asked.

"If you want me to." Meiko replied.

The bell went and the girls started to make their way to their classes. Luka stopped Miku before they left the nurse's office. "Come home with me tonight, okay? I want to tell my parents about us."

Miku responded with a nod and they both ran off to their respective classrooms, very excited about breaking the news.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hoped you like this chapter. Here is the summary.**

Luka is a private tutor for wealthy and famous people. She has just been hired by the father of the immensely famous Hatsune Miku. She is told to drop all other clients and tutor Miku with her undivided attention.

Miku is Japan's most popular diva and is quickly taking the world by storm as well. This fame came at a price though; Miku has never gone to school or had any contact with the general public from a very young age, and as a result she has a very shy, awkward and closed off personality while simultaneously being a superstar. After going through many tutors, she reckons that Luka will be just as easy to break as the others. (How wrong she is.)

The story will show Miku and Luka's interactions with each other as their relationship develops.

**(Btw, this will defiantly be a Miku x Luka romance.)**

**You can expect the first chapter within two weeks. Let me know what you think of it as well as this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back again with a new chapter.**

**Once again, sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta reader and I am kind of rushing chapters to maintain a rate of one a week.**

**This is also the second to last chapter I'll do for a while. I aim to get chapter 2 of inevitable attraction out by next Sunday, but after that I will be taking a three week break to study for my exams.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luka watched the seconds tick by as she anxiously waited for the bell. It seemed as if the clock was laughing at her as the final minutes ticked away.

Once the bell finally rang, she gathered up her belongings and made her way to the door. "Could I see you for a minute?" Meiko asked politely.

Luka waited until all the other students had left the classroom, among which was Lily, who shot a soul shattering stare at Luka as she walked out the door. "I don't mean to be rude Meiko-sensei, but I really have to go." Luka danced on the spot, ready to sprint off as soon as she was dismissed. "I have to meet Miku and tell my parents remember?"

"I do, and that's why I held you back." Meiko said gently. "I just wanted to wish you luck. I hope it all goes well."

"Thank you Meiko-sensei." Luka chirped. "I'm sure it will, I think that my dad knows already. I think he's okay with it."

"Oh good." Meiko breathed a sigh of relief. "And Luka, when we're not in class, just call me Meiko okay."

"Sure thing… Meiko." Luka giggled. She was in such a good mood that even something as trivial as addressing a teacher informally put a smile on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow." She added.

"See ya." Meiko laughed at the pinkette's reaction.

Luka quickly left her classroom and went in search of Miku's. It was on the other side of the school and so it would be a few minutes before Luka got there.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She saw the tealette facing away from her some way down the corridor, anxiously looking around, trying to spot her girlfriend. Luka decided to make the most of this golden opportunity by sneaking up on her teal haired girlfriend.

"Luka, where are you?" Miku muttered to herself worriedly, unaware that the person she was looking for was right behind her.

Luka couldn't completely repress a small giggle caused by Miku's cute remark. Unfortunately for Luka, Miku heard the noise and turned around. "Luka… what are you doing?"

"Dammit." Luka frowned. "I was gonna surprise you. If you hadn't of laughed then I would have gotten you." Luka smiled coyly.

"That's not very nice Luka." Miku pouted in her usual cute manner,

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist, you are just too adorable." Luka squealed as she closed the distance between them. Luka brought her hands up and pinched Miku's cheeks, jiggling them around her face.

"Lu-u-u-u-ka." Miku tried to say, but the pinkette playing with her cheeks was severely impeding her speech.

Luka released her grip and instead caressed the slightly reddened cheeks. "I'm sowwy." Luka pouted jokingly, mimicking Miku's earlier expression.

"Miku's eyes widened slightly. "Luka, not in public." Miku warned.

Luka looked genuinely disappointed with Miku's response. "I know we can't, but… I missed you."

Miku let out a small laugh. "We've only been apart for a few hours."

"Well, that's a couple too many." Luka sounded deadly serious.

Miku blushed heavily. "Luka… how can you say stuff like that?"

Luka stared deeply into Miku's large teal eyes. "Because I love you." She boldly admitted out loud, disregarding who might be around to hear her.

The strength of Luka's words knocked the breath out of Miku's chest. The tealette struggled to breathe, while Luka smiled faintly at the intense reaction she caused. "I love that I can affect you like that." She whispered, slowly leaning in to steal a kiss.

Miku backed off slightly. "Sorry Luka, I really want to, but we can't risk it. I don't want to cause you any more pain." Miku said, slightly sorrowfully.

Luka realised that she could push no longer, at least if she wanted Miku to keep her composure. The pink haired girl pulled back and lowered her mildly lustful gaze. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She apologized. "Let's go, I gotta… we gotta tell my parents.

Luka grabbed Miku's hand and pulled her along the vast corridor, heading for the main exit. "I can't wait." Luka breathed happily to Miku.

"Me neither." Miku quipped sarcastically, obviously nervous and apprehensive about the events of the near future.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few streets from school, Miki and Gumi were making their way home. Miki was bouncing along happily; gorging herself on the enormous tub of cherries that was already half empty. Gumi was walking beside her, smiling contently. "I'm glad you like them."

"Of course I like 'em, they're cherries for christ sake." Miki explained very matter of factly.

Gumi couldn't help but chuckle at the ahodged girl's remark. You better slow down, there's not many left." She pointed out.

"There's plenty left." Miki said whilst looking at the tub from different angles." "There's still a few day's worth of cherries in here."

"Oh really?" Gumi asked sarcastically. "You've already eaten half the tub in the space of a few hours. They're not gonna last much longer."

Miki looked at her rapidly depleting tub once more and concluded that what Gumi said was probably right. "This sucks." She pouted cutely. "You'll just have to buy me some more."

"Oh will I now?" Gumi laughed. "They weren't cheap you know."

"I guessed that. Look at this thing, it's huge." Miki squealed, playfully holding the tub in front of Gumi's face.

The action caused the green haired girl to chuckle again. "I guess I can get you some more."

Miki's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?" She sounded as if she was about to burst. "When… how… why?"

"Why?" Gumi asked back. "Because you deserve them."

"What did I do to deserve them?" She tilted her head and scrunched her nose, a sight that warmed Gumi's heart.

"You deserve them for being the cutest person that ever lived." Gumi admitted. She ruffled the shorter girl's hair; her ahoge stuck straight back up afterwards.

Miki looked up at the green haired girl; confusion was now present on her face. "You… you think I'm… the cutest?" She asked cautiously.

"Crap."

That was all that crossed Gumi's mind. "What the hell did I say that for?" She asked herself. A blush grew on her cheeks as she tried to think a way around this situation. After several seconds of tense silence and frantic thought, her mind was still firing blanks. She decided that she owed Miki the truth. "Well… yeah, you're adorable." Gumi whispered sheepishly.

Gumi waited anxiously, observing the still puzzled look plastered on Miki's face. "What have I done?" She thought. "I screwed it up after one day." She gave herself a hard mental slap, and cursed the fact that something about Miki melted her heart.

After a few seconds, the look of confusion began to change. First to acceptance, then to happiness, and finally to complete elation. "Gumi, that's so sweet." Miki breathed blissfully.

Gumi broke the stare as she felt herself blush furiously. She burnt holes in the floor below her, whilst trying her best to cover the tomato impression her face was doing with her bangs. "Yeah… well… it's the truth." Gumi muttered.

Miki was unsure as to why, but she couldn't stop smiling, her facial muscles seemed to disobey her will as they stretched her lips into a wide grin. Miki took the green haired girl's hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I was wondering…" She started nervously. "… If you wanted to come over?"

Gumi looked at their interlocked fingers and smiled. "I'd love too." She replied quietly. "It'll be fun; I've never gone round anyone's house before." She revealed.

"Really?" Miki was genuinely surprised at this. "But you were so popular."

"Yeah… but I never really knew any of those people. They liked me, but I didn't necessarily like them, so I never went round their houses."

A thought popped into Miki's head. "What about Miku and Lily?"

"I never wanted to go to lily's house, from what she told me about her parents, they sounded like nasty people." Gumi revealed. "And with Miku… she never invited me. I would sometimes ask, but she'd just say it was inconvenient or something. She seemed really… awkward with that situation so I eventually stopped asking."

How strange." Miki thought out loud. "So this is your absolute first time?"

"I guess." Gumi shrugged

"It's gonna be awesome, I promise." Miki chirped happily. They walked off, hands still interlocked, towards Miki's house. They were standing quite close due to the crispness of the winter air. Gumi was thankful for the occasional strong breeze because it caused the ahodged girl to latch on to her, hugging her arm tightly, an action that Gumi herself was happy to reciprocate.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku grabbed Luka's hand and pulled her round the corner. "What are you doing Miku? My house is that way." Luka pointed in the other direction.

"We need to talk." Miki said solemnly, whilst dragging Luka towards the park.

Luka sensed the tone of her girlfriend's voice, she realised that Miku was very serious, and so Luka stayed quiet and let herself be pulled along.

Miku brought her into the park and sat down on their bench, taking Luka's hand in her own once more. "I- I'm a little worried about telling your parents."

Luka smiled sympathetically. "There's no need to worry, it'll be fine."

"But what if it isn't, what if they don't accept us?" Miku questioned, her voice was a little shaky.

"How can they not, you're as cute as a button and we're perfect together." Luka joked.

"Please Luka, be serous." Miku implored. "Just think about it for a moment."

"My dad is okay with it I think…" Luka started.

"Yeah, that may be, but what about your mom." Miku interrupted. "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't think she's gonna be very understanding."

"I think she'll get it, she's…" Luka was interrupted again.

"No, no. I'm sorry, but I've got a bad feeling about this, I don't think that… I don't think it'll go well." Miku interjected.

Luka looked into Miku's brilliant teal orbs and gripped her hands tightly. "Miku. I love you, and no matter what happens, I will always stay with you, no matter who or what gets in my way." Luka was as serious as can be. "I promise to always be by your side, to always love you." Luka gripped even tighter. "I promise." She added in a whisper.

Her words, her tone and her expression gave Miku hope. "Okay." Miku finally gave in.

Luka pulled her up from the bench and in to a loving embrace, holding Miku tighter than ever before. She began to gently massage Miku's back to calm her down. "Luka… I… can't… breathe." Miku joked, bringing some much needed lightness to an otherwise emotional heavy situation.

Luka loosened her hold on the tealette. "You had to ruin the moment." She pulled back a few inches and pouted at Miku.

"Sowwy." Miku pouted even harder than her pink haired girlfriend, and put on her best puppy dog face, melting the heart of the girl in front of her.

"How did I end up with someone as cute as you?" Luka blissfully asked Miku, who smiled brightly in response before slumping back on to the bench. "Come on, let's go."

"Oh alright." Miku was still apprehensive, but she held on to Luka's promise, it was her life line.

Luka stood up and waited for Miku to do the same. "We haven't got all day."

Miku stayed planted to the bench. "I know." Were all the words she could muster.

Luka's brow furrowed into a slight frown. "Well, what's the hold up?"

"My legs hurt from carrying you." Miku smiled cheekily as a thought crossed her mind. "Now it's your turn to carry me."

"You seriously want me to carry you?" Luka asked.

"It would be nice." Miku admitted, she was massaging her legs softly.

"Not for me. I know you don't weigh much, but still." Luka stretched with one hand on her back, limbering up for Miku.

Miku thought up a compromise. "How about a piggyback?"

"Alright." Luka put on a fake groan, pretending to be annoyed by the task at hand. She in fact rather liked the idea of giving a piggyback to her girlfriend. "Jump on." Luka backed up towards Miku.

Miku wrapped her arms around Luka's shoulders, resting them just above her breasts. She then swung her legs around and gripped tightly onto Luka.

Luka took hold of Miku's thighs and adjusted her position before setting off. "Are you comfortable?"

Miku was resting her head onto top of Luka's, she craned her neck and gave a light kiss to her, inhaling Luka's scent. "Yeah." She breathed out lazily, intoxicated by the girl carrying her. "I'm as comfortable as can be."

Luka walked out of the park and made her may to her house, all the while happy to feel the warmth radiating from Miku's body, happy to feel Miku's need and affection for her. She smiled to herself for the entire journey.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"… I love you, I love you, I love you…" Miku chanted as they turned onto their street.

"Shh, someone might hear you." Luka playfully scolded, interrupting the shorter girls' rhythm.

"But that was the best piggyback ever." Miku squealed with delight. "You are so soft and squishy."

Luka let Miku slide off of her. She then turned to face her. "Are you saying I'm fat?" Luka frowned.

Miku's eyes widened. "No, no, no. you're not fat, you're… womanly. Much more womanly than me." She said as she motioned at her modest chest, pouting slightly.

Luka pulled Miku into a hug. "You are perfect just the way you are. There's nothing I would change about you." She whispered in Miku's ear. The hot breath elicited a little giggle form the tealette. "And I'm sure my parents will think so too."

"Thanks Luka." Miku clutched at the back of the taller girls uniform.

The two girls held onto each other for a few more seconds, both psyching themselves up for the obstacle ahead, both silently praying that everything would go well. "I think it's time." Luka broke the silence.

"Are you sure, we don't have to do it right away, we can put it off for a while." Miku pointed out.

"It needs to be done, there's no point worrying about it for weeks on end. We might as well get it over with." Luka rationalized. "Also, I hate keeping _us_ a secret. I'm not sure how much longer I can bear it."

Miku nodded in agreement. "Ok Luka." She spoke very softly. "How are we gonna do it?"

"Er- I guess I tell them I'm gay and that you are my girlfriend. Shouldn't be too difficult." Luka explained the plan.

"Ok. Do you want me to say anything?" Miku questioned.

"If you want to speak up, then speak up. If you're happier staying quiet, then just stay quiet." Luka smiled reassuringly. "Just do what makes you comfortable."

Miku took a shaky breath, took Luka's hand in hers and then breathed out just as shakily. "I'm ready."

Luka pulled out her keys and tried to put one of them in the lock. It took her a few tries as her hands were trembling slightly. The door opened almost silently, but Luka's mother; Lucy, still managed to hear it and was in the living room in seconds. "What took you so long?" She asked.

Luka cleared her throat, hoping to sound firm when she opened her mouth. "Me and Miku went to the park."

Lucy hadn't yet looked at her daughter, seeing as she was still in the living room. "Don't you mean Miki?" Lucy confusedly called out.

Before Luka could respond, Miku decided to make herself known. "No Mrs Megurine, it's me… Miku… from the hospital."

The sound from the television was abruptly cut off. Lucy stood up and walked into the hallway, seizing the tealette beside her daughter. "Miku… what a… pleasant surprise." She said through slightly gritted teeth

Both girls flinched at Lucy's tone. "Is dad home?" Luka asked.

"He, is, why do you ask?" Lucy replied.

"Can you get him, I… we have something to tell you guys." Luka tilted her head towards her teal haired girlfriend.

Lucy looked a bit confused. Nevertheless, she still complied with her daughter's request. She went upstairs to fetch Lucas, while Miku and Luka went to the living room, taking seats on the couch.

Miku's eyes darted around the room nervously, "Luka, it's not… too late… to back out is it?" She questioned, her breath was heavy and laboured; she was hyperventilating.

Luka could tell that Miku was distressed. "Calm down, everything is gonna be fine." She whispered, thankful that her words came out without any discrepancies that would have indicated her real and ever present fear. "Just think, when this is over, I might be living with you."

The notion made Miku grin. However, the expression didn't last long. She heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs.

The pink haired parents sat on the other sofa and turned to face the two nervous girls. "What did you want to tell us sweetie." Lucas asked softly.

Luka looked at Miku once more and silently conveyed that now was the time. She turned back and met two pairs of eyes staring at her expectantly. "M-mom, dad… I don't know how to tell you this…" Luka started shakily. "… Me and Miku… she's my girlfriend." Luka admitted. "I'm gay." She added to supply some clarification to the situation.

"I thought I saw something between you two at the hos…" Lucas started; his wife quickly interrupted him though.

"NO!" Lucy shouted. "This can't be. You must be joking." The pink haired woman stared into her daughters eyes accusingly.

"We're not joking." Miku weakly offered. "I love your daughter, with all my heart." Miku admitted.

Lucy stood up angrily, shaking her head, trying to make sense of the strange situation that had just been presented to her. "This… I… you… it's unacceptable." The woman was so shocked that she couldn't even find the words to express herself.

"How is it unacceptable?" Luka was extremely peeved at her mothers comment.

Said woman just stared back at Luka, with eyes that were questioning her daughter's sanity. "You are both girls. You know that right?" She asked rhetorically. "It's just wrong."

"Come now Lucy, it's not wrong, you ca…" Lucas tried to reason with his wife, the expression on his daughters face was upsetting him too much for him not to intervene.

Unfortunately for Lucas' intentions, his infuriated pink haired wife still head things to say. "Be quiet Lucas, it's wrong and you know it." She spat. Her initial anger had returned because of her husband's earlier comment. Fury was once again present in her body, and that fury needed to unleashed. Miku was her next unfortunate target. "What have you done to my daughter?"

"I d-didn't do anything, w-we just fell in love with each other." Miku stuttered.

"How can that be? Luka has never even mentioned your name before. You expect me to believe that you are in love. Lucy questioned at high volume.

Luka felt the need to step in and protect the one most precious to her. "I've loved Miku since the day we moved here." Luka shouted, startling her mother. "I never told you about her because I knew you'd do this."

"I haven't _done _anything." Lucy retorted. "I'm just being rational."

Luka shook her head in disbelief. "Rational?" She implored at the top of her lungs. "How on earth is this rational? You're making a big deal over nothing."

"Nothing?" Lucy mimicked her daughter's rhetorical style. "How is being in love with another girl nothing?"

Despite his best judgement, and concerns for his own safety, Lucas once again piped up to defend his only daughter. "You can't help who you fall in love with Lucy." He spoke gently; aiming to lower the volume and intensity of the conversation. "If Luka wants to be… gay." He paused, unsure of the correct word to use."… Then it's her choice, we can't be the ones to stand in the way of that."

Lucy eyes widened in shock at her husband's outrageous comment (outrageous to her at least). She threw her arms in the air. "Are you f-f-fricking crazy?" She had to hold back the much more offensive word. "We can't allow this Lucas; we have to snuff this little phase out as soon as possible."

"It's not a phase." Miku uttered almost silently.

Lucy turned to face the offending noise. "What… did… you… say?" She asked through heavy, angry breaths.

Miku gulped, it was itself louder than her previous statement, which she now chose to reiterate. "It's not a phase." She said again, much firmer, much louder than before. "We're in love." She exclaimed, trying her best to maintain eye contact with Lucy. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Lucy let out a roar of laughter. "Nothing I can do about it?" She quipped rhetorically. "Get out of my house." She ordered, grabbing Miku's arm and yanking it, pulling the frightened girl off the sofa.

"Don't you touch her!" Luka was disgusted with her mother forceful action. She tore Miku's hand arm from her mother's grip and pulled the quivering tealette towards her own body. "Lets go Miku." She started walking out of the living room, aiming for the front door.

"Where the hell do you think your going? The pink haired woman questioned.

"I'm going to Miku's house." Luka retorted, reaching for the door handle.

Lucy latched onto Luka's collar, choking her slightly as she was pulled away from the door. "She's going to her house." Lucy pointed at the tealette. "You are staying here, whether you like it or not.

"You can't keep me here; I can do what I want." Luka tried to break free, but the constriction of her collar was quite painful and the breathlessness it caused got quite severe after several seconds of severe thrashing. "Mi- Miku… help me." Luka choked out with the little air left in her lungs. "Please." She stretched her arm out, only for it to fall a few feet short of the tealette.

Miku took a shaky step forward, only to be stopped in her tracks by a booming, imposing voice. "Don't you dare!" Lucy bore flaming circles into Miku's forehead. Even though she desperately wanted to help her distressed girlfriend, Lucy's warning impeded her motion. The sight of Luka being abused by her parent acted as a motive and a deterrent. It was a motive to save Luka, but a deterrent because she was scared of what Lucy might do to her, especially if she was capable of harming her only daughter to this extent.

Lucas rushed in from the lounge and promptly shoved his wife aside with his heavier weight. He still restrained Luka, but unlike his wife, he held her around the waist to prevent her from hurting herself with her furious flailing. "What the hell were you doing?" He was incredulous at his wife's retention method. "Were you trying to suffocate her?"

"She wouldn't comply, what else could I do?" Most people would have been disgusted with what she did. Lucy however, didn't care I the slightest.

"This!" Lucas motioned to his position with his head. "You didn't have to choke her."

Luka turned her head slightly to talk to her father. "Please let me go." She begged, tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. "Miku needs me."

The sight of his saddened daughter pushed his morals to their limits, as well as tears to his eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie; it's for your own good at the moment. He whispered.

Realising that she was trapped, she once again implored with her girlfriend to help her. "Miku." She wheezed, still low on oxygen from her mother's asphyxiation attempt. "… Help me."

Miku jumped into action, stepping forward once more. But just like before, Lucy got in the way; she moved in front of Miku and stopped her from getting by. "Luka." She screamed, trying desperately to grab her girlfriend's outstretched hand.

"Get out of my house Miku." Lucy ordered. "You're not welcome here, please leave." She started moving towards the door, pushing the tealette along too. Miku tried her best to stand her ground, but her small stature gave the pink haired woman the upper hand.

Tears streamed down Miku's face as she inched closer to the door, she was trying her hardest to break free from Lucy. "Luka… you promised!" She shouted through tears. "You promised to never leave me, to always be by my side."

The trickle of tears on Luka's cheeks turned into a fully fledged river. "I'm so sorry Miku." She sobbed heavily, still trying to wriggle from her fathers arms."I… can't… break free."

Lucy reached the door and hastily opened it, pushing Miku outside. Miku quickly closed the distance but was deterred by the woman in the doorway. Said woman gave a forceful shove to the tealette, sending her tumbling to the floor, where she narrowly avoided a head on collision with a paving stone. "I don't ever want to see you near my house or my daughter again." Lucy spat.

Miku propped herself up on her elbows and looked into the house she was just expelled from. She met Luka's teary eyes. "You promised." She coughed, still winded from the rough landing.

Luka could only stand and watch as the door began to close. "I love you Miku." She exclaimed loudly. "Please don't forget that."

The door shut with an almighty thud, and Lucas loosened his grip a bit. "You're grounded young lady." Lucy hissed. "No telephone, no computer, no nothing for a month."

"Lucy p-please, be reasonable." Lucas' voice hitched, he wiped away the few tears that had escaped with his shoulder.

"I can't believe you Lucas, why didn't you back me up." She questioned.

"Because you went insane, you got all worked up over nothing." He explained.

She looked at him with unbelieving eyes. "Our daughter is a lesbian, how is that nothing?"

Lucas released his hold and spun his daughter around. He then hugged her tightly while she wept into his shirt. "Luka can be whatever she wants to be. It doesn't matter to me and I haven't even got the slightest idea why it bothers you."

Lucy looked as if she were about to lose control again. She took a few deep breaths and steadied herself before speaking. "If I could, I would ground you too." It was all she could say without losing control or insulting either of the people in front of her. "Your behaviour is just as unacceptable as hers." She grimaced when she uttered the last word; obviously disgusted with her daughter.

Lucas' walked away from his wife with Luka in tow. "Where do you think you're going?" She bitterly inquired.

"Luka needs comforting, and I know that she won't be getting it from you." His usual calm and smooth voice was almost as spiteful as his wife's. "And you wanted to ground me… you got your wish." He made his way to the stairs, ushering Luka along with him. "Don't bother with dinner."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miki and Gumi were sitting in Miki's bedroom, halfway through a pizza, both thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"Your house is awesome." Gumi remarked.

"You think so?" Miki asked. "If you like mine, you should see Luka's, it's so… posh."

"Maybe I'll get to one day." She said optimistically. "Do you think Luka would ever have me over?"

"I guess, maybe not right away though." Miki offered, popping the last piece of her current slice into her mouth.

Gumi chuckled at the cute action. "Cute as a button."

Miki swallowed her pizza with an audible gulp. "I didn't even do anything."

"Yeah, but you are so cute all the time. You exude cuteness." Gumi explained. "Plus, I need to make up for all the time that you didn't get compliments because of me." The subject of their past made Gumi a little emotional. She latched herself to Miki and blinked her tears away, so as to not draw any attention to herself.

They snuggled into each other, holding on long past the normal time for a hug. They both felt so happy in the others arms that they didn't want to let go.

"I want what Luka has." Miki broke the comfortable silence.

"Gumi tried to interpret the vague comment. "Do you mean a nicer house?"

"No. I want a girlfriend." Miki blurted, completely freezing the green haired girl attached to her.

Gumi's heart picked up speed. She wondered what the ahodged girl was really asking for. "You… want a… girlfriend." She tentatively inquired. She was still latched on, unsure how to proceed.

"Yeah. Luka seems so much happier with Miku, I want what she has." Miki explained.

Gumi was nervous to ask, but she really needed some clarity to the bonkers predicament. "Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" Gumi was more than ready to comply if Miki said yes.

The shorter girl let out an excited squeak. "Will you?" She asked unbelievingly.

"If you want me to." Gumi replied, her heart was pounding quickly.

Miki pushed Gumi to the floor, still embracing her, and snuggled her face into the crook of Gumi's neck. "Thank you Gumi." She squealed.

Gumi was ecstatic. She now had a girlfriend, and it was without any of the rejection or disappointment that can come with asking someone out. To top it off, she didn't even have to come out as gay, and the girl she had been crushing on was now in her arms. Life couldn't get any better for Gumi.

Miki rolled off of Gumi and picked up another slice of pizza. She began to eat it, but as she stared blankly at the nearly empty tub of cherries, a strange idea popped into her head. "Hey Gumi?"

"Yeah." Gumi answered blissfully, still overwhelmed by her excellent turn of luck.

"Do you think cherries would be nice on pizza?" She asked innocently.

Gumi was snapped out of her elated state. She sat up with a puzzled look plastered on her face. "Cherries… on pizza… I don't think so."

"Why not." Miki pouted. "You put pineapple on pizza and it works just fine."

"You've got a point there." Gumi conceded. "Why don't you try and find out."

Miki pulled out a near perfect sphere of a cherry and placed it near the end of the pizza. She opened her mouth wide to accommodate for the extra topping. As she chewed, her initial expression was on of disgust, though it soon changed to wide eyed satisfaction and excitement. "I've just invented the best thing ever." She proudly proclaimed.

Gumi frowned slightly, not really believing her girlfriend's claim. Miki saw this and so before Gumi could react, a cherry topped pizza slice was forced into her mouth. The green haired girl came to the conclusion that Miki was right; it was the best thing ever. "That was… wow. I don't know why that tasted so good."

"It's the cherries, duh." Miki crossed her eyes stupidly at Gumi.

"I guess it was, thanks. Gumi smiled before pulling Miki in for a light kiss.

Miki pulled back rather quickly. She looked startled, but not disgusted or repulsed. Gumi realised that it would take Miki time before she could be intimate with her; she used to be extremely shy and so things like that would take some time for her to adjust to them. "Sorry, you looked so cute."

"Don't be sorry, it's just I wasn't expecting… that to happen so suddenly." Miki explained. "I'm not offended; you just took me by surprise." She smiled weakly and tried to hide the rose tinge on her cheeks.

The girls got back to chatting and eating, quickly forgetting the awkward incident. They spent the rest of the night in each others company, both excited about their new, stronger relationship.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lucas and his daughter were sitting in Luka's bedroom; she was still crying, while he was supporting her, both physically and emotionally. The day's events had taken their toll on Luka's body and now she was exhausted, lying on her bed, snuggling a teal pillow; which looked quite out of place in a predominantly pink room.

Over the past months, Luka had been subconsciously adding teal decorations and furnishings to her room that had always been pink, no matter where they lived. She was obviously so in love with Miku that her mind made her buy teal objects to fill the void, to make her fell at ease.

"When did you get that?" Lucas asked, still petting his daughters tangled pink locks.

"What?" She said flatly, it was all she could muster in this state.

"That pillow." Pointing at the one his daughter was clinging on to. "It seems odd… out of place."

Luka looked at the tear stained pillow and then around the room. "I don't know. Haven't I always had this?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure that's a new pillow." He replied. "It's a nice colour though; it really works with all the pink.

Luka sorrowfully gazed at the vibrant teal. "It's Miku's colour." She whispered before resuming her crying session.

The pink haired man watched as the dishevelled shell of his daughter sobbed heavily. "You really do love her, don't you?" He asked, trying to cheer Luka up.

"More than anything." She spoke into the pillow. "She's my entire world, I need her."

Lucas tried to stay positive. "You'll get to see her at school tomorrow; mom cant take that away from you."

Luka looked at the clock on her bedside table. "That's twelve hours away. I can't wait that long." Luka sounded desperate. "I'm scared of what might happen."

Lucas' eyes widened slightly. "What might happen?"

The scenarios came rushing into Luka's mind, causing her tears to spill out faster. "She's all alone… I'm sacred of what she might do to herself."

"What about her parents." He inquired.

"Miku's parents are dead; I'm the only one she has left." Luka sobbed louder. "She's been through so much; I'm scared that she might hurt herself."

"What do you mean?" Lucas questioned nervously, he already had an idea of what his daughter was thinking.

"I'm not sure." Luka started. "She might drown herself in the bath, she might cut her wrists, she might…"

"I've heard enough." Lucas interrupted. "We've gotta do something."

"Like what?" Luka wiped the tears from her eyes when she heard her dad's bold voice return

"We have to get over there and make sure Miku is okay." He explained, pulling Luka off the bed. "Grab your jacket."

Luka was suddenly re-energized, she suddenly had hope again. She put on her jacket and looked at her father questioningly. "How are we gonna get past mom?"

"Just follow my lead." He whispered, hoping Lucy wouldn't hear. "I'll get you there, don't worry."

They walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Lucas had hoped to not be caught, but was prepared when the scenario presented itself. "Where are you going?" A shrill voice behind him stopped his escape.

He turned round and shot his wife a disappointed stare. "I'm taking Luka out to dinner." He told a half truth. "She needs food, and a treat after what you did."

As it was starting to get late, Lucy tried to keep her response quite; she didn't want to disturb the neighbours. "We have food in the house, you should both stay here."

"I'm taking Luka out for dinner, end of story." He grabbed his coat and opened the door, ushering his daughter outside.

Lucy was once again beginning to get ticked off. "Let me rephrase that. You _will _both stay here."

Lucas didn't even turn to Lucy. "You may be able to tell Luka what to do, but you sure as hell can't tell me." He said through clenched teeth. "And seeing as _I _want to take Luka out for dinner, _my _decision overrules yours." He walked towards his car, unlocked it, and put Luka in the passenger seat. He went around the front and got in through the driver side door. "We'll park round the corner and walk back, okay?"

Luka nodded and prompted Lucas to start the engine. He sped off into the sunset, hoping that his ruse had fooled Lucy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

They waited for about five minutes before leaving the black executive saloon parked a few blocks away. They were now at the end of their own street, eyeing Miku's house from across the road. "All the lights are off." Luka informed.

Lucas cracked his knuckles; it was a nervous habit of his. "We gotta get in there." He exclaimed.

Luka nodded. They skulked through bushes in an attempt to avoid Lucy' eye, an eye that they were certain was stuck to the living room window, scanning the street like a hawk.

They got as close as they could to Miku's house with the cover available, but now they had a large open expanse with nowhere to hide. "Go, I'll cover you." Lucas commanded. "If your mother comes out, I'll try and stop her.

"Thanks dad." Luka smiled warmly.

"It's my pleasure sweetie." He smiled back. "It's the least I can do after stopping you before." Lucas' smile reverted to a frown at the memories. "I hope you can forgive me."

"You did what you had to do, I understand." Luka whispered. "It's not you I'm mad at, it's her." She tilted her head, motioning at their own house.

Lucas took his daughter by the shoulders. "Good Luck."

"Thanks." Luka got up and sprinted to Miku's front door. She knew he had to be quiet; so banging and screaming was out of the question. She instead opened the letterbox and directed her voice into the house. "Miku." She covered the sides of her mouth with her hands, aiming to prevent any sound reaching her mother's honed ears. "It's me, Luka." There was no response. "Miku." She tried again, a little louder than before. After a few tense seconds there was still no reply.

She looked over at her father. "She's not responding." She began to cry as the ghastly images flooded back into her mind.

Lucas saw his daughter's petrified face and decided to take action. He moved with great speed to where his daughter was kneeling. "Get up sweetie." He offered a hand to help her up. "I'm gonna break the door down, but I need you to move first." He was also extremely concerned about the tealette's well being. Having no parents and having to endure the crapest of all days, he didn't put it past Miku to do something stupid, to do something that could take her own life.

He shifted his emotional wreck of a daughter to the lawn and took a few steps back; giving himself enough distance for a run up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lucy screamed from across the road, startling both Luka and Lucas. "Get away from that house this instant." She ordered, running across the road, completely forgetting to check for traffic.

"Do something, quick!" Luka shouted.

Lucas responded by beginning his charge at the door. However, Lucy came out of nowhere, grabbing her husband by the legs as she dove at him head first. She pinned the pink haired man on the lawn and stifled his search and rescue attempt.

'That was it.' Luka thought. She'd never see Miku again, she'd be confined to her room for the rest of her life and she'd never be happy ever again. She could only watch as her mother's lips moved aggressively; probably shouting harsh profanities at her father. She couldn't tell if this was the case because she heard no sound, her sense of hearing had been consumed by the raging black hole of emotions deep within herself. She felt herself succumb to the inviting silence of sleep. Her eyelids slid shut over watery teal orbs as she curled into a lifeless ball on the lawn.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Does anyone else hate Luka's mom at the moment, 'cause I know I do.**

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read this and my other story; I really appreciate all the views and reviews.**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back… finally.**

**It's been ages since I've written anything and over two months since I updated this story, so I'm sorry if it sucks; my inspiration hasn't fully returned to me yet after being stagnant for so long.**

**Hopefully, I can update a lot faster soon, as I break up from school in a week, meaning I'll have a lot more time for this.**

**I's also like to say a big thank you to Code03x1 for being patient, and for making my work so much better.**

**Anyway, enough rambling, I hope you enjoy, and as always, let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, and that sucks.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Get off me, you crazy bitch!" Lucas shouted as he hauled a rabid Lucy off himself. He had been holding back up until this point because he was afraid of both, accidentally hurting his wife and the potential repercussions that could have come with that. But now... he had enough. Not only was he the victim of a savage physical assault, but also, the woman lying next to him had ruined his precious daughter's life.

He managed to pick himself up and shook Luka back into reality. "Follow me." He ordered as he took his daughter's hand and pulled her off the grass. He sprinted towards the door, Luka trailing behind, in an attempt to accomplish the task his wife had thwarted moments ago. With only a few steps to go he released his daughter's hand and jumped shoulder first into the heavy wood door.

Luckily for him, Miku hadn't locked it and so he burst straight through.

"Find Miku." He groaned, clutching his shoulder with his free arm. A man of his age probably shouldn't have done anything even close to what he just did, so it was no surprise that he was nearly rolling on the floor in pain. "Go! I'll stop your mother."

Luka stepped over her father and kneeled next to him. "Thanks dad, you'll always be my hero." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

"Don't mention it princess." Lucas replied through clenched teeth. "Now find Miku, quick."

Having never been inside Miku's house before, Luka had no idea of the layout, or- more importantly- where to look. She tried the living room and dining room first, flicking on lights and illuminating her path as she went.

After completely searching the entire first floor and finding no sign of her beloved Miku, Luka decided to check upstairs for her. She made it up the twelve steps in about two seconds and once again began to search the empty rooms.

Annoyingly, pretty much every room she went into wasn't Miku's, which only served in increasing Luka's anxiety. She reached the last door and, by process of elimination, she concluded that it had to be Miku's. The pinkette crept in and saw nothing, no sign of her girlfriend at all. She was at a loss; the entire house had been searched and she had found nothing.

It suddenly occurred to her that Miku might not have gone home; she might have gone somewhere else... like the park...! Luka spun on her heels and started to close the door to the tealette's bedroom. However, just before it shut she saw a flicker of light behind the bed, and burst back in to investigate.

"Miku..." Luka whispered as she saw he tealette curled up with her headphones in her ears, connected to an mp3 player. She zipped over the length of the bedroom and crawled up next to the quivering girl whose knees were tucked up tightly to her chest.

Luka got no response. She looked into Miku's eyes, concerned, and found the concern put to good use when she saw nothing. There was not a hint of a life present in the dull teal orbs. "M-Miku?" she asked nervously. "Are you okay?" Getting no response again, the pinkette started to panic. Taking the broken girl by the shoulders, she began to shake her gently, hoping to rouse her from her trance.

Sure enough, the tealette was eventually freed from her self-loathing, and emotionally shattered state of mind. "L-Luka?" she spoke in an incredibly horse, rusted voice.

Luka didn't care, it still sounded just as sweet to her as it always did, she was just thankful that Miku hadn't done anything stupid yet. "I'm so glad you're okay." She declared huskily before gently pressing her lips to Miku's, kissing her with the utmost care

Miku raised her head ever so slightly; just enough to meet the pinkette's eyes as her own started to brim with tears. "I'm sorry." She said in a barely audible whisper.

"W-what?" She asked as she caressed Miku's cheek lovingly, not really hearing the tealette the first time.

Tears spilled from the tealette's eyes. They were already swollen and red, previous tears having marked their paths. "I'm sorry Luka, I'm so sorry." She reiterated, putting a lot more force behind her voice.

Luka felt sick at the sight of her girlfriend's expression. There was a look of complete anguish and despair, clear on Miku's features that shattered her strained composure, and tears rolled down her own cheeks just as fast as the tealette's. "Please don't cry Miku, it wasn't your fault, you have done nothing to be sorry about." Luka pulled the dishevelled girl into her arms, wrapping her tightly whilst silently praying that she would stop crying.

Miku's body heaved uncontrollably and her sobs intensified. "It's not that!" She cried against Luka's shoulder before the pink haired girl pulled back to look at her. "I'm sorry for that too, but it's something else." She clarified shakily at Luka's confused expression.

"What could you possibly have to be sorry about?" She questioned, confused.

Miku felt another surge of tears threatening to burst from behind her eyelids, but she focused on restraining them before answering. "I don't think we should see each other anymore." She whispered, breaking eye contact from the shocked pinkette. "We… we should break up."

Luka was incredulous; she couldn't believe that this was happening. "W-Why?" She managed before her throat tightened up and cut off her sentence. What followed was a torrent of tears that cascaded down her cheeks, brought on by the terrifying prospect of losing the one most precious to her. But Miku didn't notice. Her mind was stuck. "D-did I do s-something wrong? Don't y-you love m-me anymore?"

Even though it would make it harder to break away from Luka, seeing her in such a state tore Miku's heart in two, and she could do nothing but embrace the quivering pinkette. "No, no. You've been perfect, and I still love you more than anyone or anything in the entire world." She explained rapidly, hoping to rid Luka's brain of those thoughts. "It's just… what happened earlier… we can't be together if your mother doesn't approve and…" Miku started to explain.

Luka was simultaneously relieved and shocked. She was so glad that Miku still wanted to be with her, but was shocked as to why Miku would come to that conclusion. Luka tears stopped as her mood shifted from depression to anger. "First of all, that woman doesn't deserve to be called my mother; a mother is someone who cares for their child and respects and loves them unconditionally." She interrupted Miku as soon as she realized her objections. "And secondly, who gives a crap what she thinks, I don't, and you shouldn't either."

"But we know it's not wise anyway, especially with the way society is today." Miku countered. "And because your mother doesn't approve as well, then maybe it would be best if we split up." She continued glumly, not really wanting what she was asking for, rather, voicing what would be best for Luka.

"No." Luka responded defiantly, earning a confused glare from the tealette. "I know it'll be tough, and I know nobody approves but I can and will fight through everything if it means I can still be with you."

"I don't want to cause you any more trouble… especially after all the bullying." Miku whispered gloomily. "I don't want to be the one who ruins your family and your life."

Luka pulled her hand up to Miku's cheek and cupped them gently, happy to feel Miku nuzzle into it in response. "There's no way you could ruin my life, the only thing that would is if you were to deny me to be with you forever." Miku smiled at the emotional and heartfelt words, quickly losing herself in Luka's overwhelming love. "Miku, I love you, you complete me and I want to be yours forever. I can't go on without you… I need you to stay with me."

Nothing in the world could change Miku's heart now, not an oppressive society or an outraged mother; nothing would stop her from loving Luka. Miku wrapped her arms around the pinkette's body once more, enveloping her in a warm embrace. "I love you so much Luka." Miku whispered into Luka's hair, making said girl smile uncontrollably; happy that her beloved had come back to her senses. "Are you sure you want to risk it just to be with me, are you sure you don't want a happy family?" She hoped that Luka would answer the way she wanted, but she didn't want to seem too possessive, even if Luka had already stated her undeniable love for her.

"I'd do anything to be with you, and if it means displeasing that stupid, crazy bitch then so be it." Luka replied triumphantly, squeezing the shorter girl in her arms.

The two girls stayed in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity, once again happy to be together after their brief, ugly rupture. Without breaking apart from each other, they both silently rose into a standing position to hug properly.

"Luka!" Lucas called out from the front doorway as he struggled to keep a rabid Lucy from entering. "Hurry up, I can't hold her much longer."

"C'mon, we've gotta go." Luka instructed to a befuddled teal haired girl.

"What's going on?" She asked as she scratched the back of her head, curiously observing her girlfriend move frantically around the room, randomly gathering various items.

"My moth… that woman, is outside and she is mad… really mad. We need to get out of here before she completely loses it!" Luka replied frantically as she picked up one of Miku's sweaters.

Luka grabbed Miku by the shoulders and steered her out of her bedroom towards the stairs, but froze when she witnessed her mother's- quite frankly- feral features. She nervously, but quickly made her way down the staircase and stopped a few inches behind her father. "…Um…Dad?"

Hearing his daughter's voice, he picked the flailing woman up and walked her out into the garden to make enough room for the girls to walk out.

"You!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs as she struggled in her husband's grip. "You ruined everything!"

Miku met the pink haired woman's gaze and was shocked at first, but the recent win with Luka gave her a boost of confidence. "I didn't do anything." Miku replied in a mildly defiant tone.

"Don't you dare talk back to me like that!" Lucy yelled as her blood boiled with anger. She found Miku's back-talk extremely disrespectful and just as much aggravating.

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my mother." The tealette responded almost cheekily, taking a little victory in the fact that she could annoy the pink haired woman safely; seeing as she was restrained.

That little comment made Lucy snap. A rush of anger and adrenaline surged through her, which she used to break free of her husband's bindings. She charged at the frightened tealette, furiously muttering under her breath. "You disrespectful little…!" She trailed off when she came into contact with Miku, easily knocking the tiny girl over. "You'll pay for what you've done!" She screamed as she kicked the side of Miku's ribs forcefully. "You stupid…!" She started as her leg swung back for another almighty kick.

Luckily for Miku, Lucas wasn't far behind Lucy and managed to shove her on to the ground before she could do anymore damage. "You monster." He managed through his own tears created by the sight of the tealette grimacing in pain after the brutal attack.

Lucas quickly bent down and picked up the frail girl, being careful around her ribs, which he was sure were bruised. "Quickly sweetie, we have to go." He addressed his daughter, who was looking on at the scene in horror, all the colour drained from her face in fear. He ushered his daughter along the best he could seeing as both hands were occupied with a groaning Miku.

"You're scum, a worthless human being." Lucy spat, curled up on the grass. "You don't deserve my daughter, you should just leave us all alone and go die in a hole." Her words were laced with the utmost spite and disgust.

"That's enough Lucy; you're hurting her feelings!" The tall, pink haired man shouted back at his wife who had now picked herself up of the damp grass.

"Good, her feelings need to be hurt, she's disgusting and sick." She spoke cruelly as she started walking towards the trio. "She's a waste of space, a waste of oxygen… she's just a waste of a human being." She fired insult after insult towards the injured tealette without a hint of remorse. "Everything was fine until you came along, you had to ruin it didn't you? You stupid little whore."

"Don't come any closer." Lucas ordered, an order that went unheard by the pink haired woman. "I know you're my wife, but after what you did to Miku… I won't be able to restrain myself if you try anything again." He warned, barely controlling his own rage, and successfully stopping Lucy in her tracks.

"Fine." Lucy spat sharply. "I don't want to be around that piece of filth any longer, that little homewrecker is making me feel sick." Even with the subtle threat from her husband, she still spewed immensely hurtful language at the tealette, who was now gently crying in Lucas' arms. It was partly from the pain in her chest, but mostly from Lucy's comments and at the realization that she had essentially destroyed the Megurine family.

Lucas waited for a second until he was satisfied that Lucy would try anything else… well at least no more physical assaults, the verbal ones were sure to continue until they made it to the car. He set off for his saloon that was parked around the corner, hoping to get Miku and his daughter out of the nightmare.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lucas took the girls to a fast food restaurant.

He had intended on going to the hospital, but Miku had assured him that she was okay while mumbling about how it wouldn't have been worth the effort anyway. Seeing as none of them had had any food so far this evening, he decided that going to a restaurant was the best thing they could do at the moment.

"You have to eat." A worried Luka informed Miku who hadn't even touched her burger or fries. "Please Miku, you're making me really worried." Luka tried to feed her herself, picking up a french fry and bringing it up to her lips, but Miku was having none of it.

"Why waste food…?" Miku grumbled in a self-loathing manner. "I'm a worthless human being, there's no point feeding me, you should let me die."

"Don't say that." Luka responded angrily. "Lucy doesn't know what she's talking about, right dad?"

Lucas nodded in agreement. "She's gone insane; all the stuff she said was just the ramblings of a madman… woman; don't listen to any of it."

Miku's mind flashed back to the events, remembering all the harsh words that were spat at her. She broke down into tears at the memories, crying harder and harder with each successive flashback. "I'm just a waste of space, a worthless human being." She sobbed, believing the pink haired woman's words as truth, feeling incredibly guilty for screwing everything up so bad.

Luka dropped the slither of potato and picked Miku's quivering body up and placed her in her lap. There was a lump in her throat that wouldn't leave. "Please stop thinking like that." She begged- hating to see the one she loved in pain. "You're not a waste of space; you're perfect in every single way and don't let someone as idiotic and as close-minded as that woman tell you otherwise."

"But…I am, I've ruined all your lives, I'm such an idiot…" Miku started ranting in a self-hating way, much to the displeasure of both Luka and Lucas.

Miku wasn't listening to any sense or logic causing Luka to panic and worry about Miku's wellbeing. Not knowing what to do to keep Miku from her seemingly self-destructive thoughts, she thought out something a little risky- to kiss Miku in the middle of a public restaurant. Being so late at night, the restaurant was practically deserted and so Luka realized that it wouldn't be too dangerous. She brought her face level with Miku's and smiled softly before leaning in and pressing her lips against the tealette's.

After a second or two of greedy indulgence, Miku broke away, shocked at the pinkette's actions. "Luka… what are you doing?" she searched the taller girl's eyes as she asked.

"Trying to show how much I love you." She replied simply before moving back in to reclaim Miku's lips.

Miku swerved her head away and Luka was left kissing air. "I don't deserve someone like you." She grumbled, looking away as she tried to hoist herself of the pinkette's lap.

Of course, Luka noticed this and quickly ensnared the girl in a tight grip, stopping her movement altogether. "Miku… you're scaring me. Please stop this, don't listen to what she said, none of it was true." Luka reiterated, tears forming in her eyes from Miku's uncharacteristic and saddening behaviour. "Please listen to me"

Miku was stuck in a downward shame spiral that was quickly plunging her into the depths of despair. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the pinkette's shoulder as the coarse words played mentally once again. "I'm s-sorry." She blurted before breaking down into quiet sobs, wetting the fabric of Luka's pink shirt.

Luka cradled the poor girl in her arms and watched as her small body heaved with each sob. "Please help me dad, I don't know what else to do." She requested quietly as she gently rocked Miku back and forth.

"Don't waste your time, I'm just…" Miku started another rant based off her own self-disgust and shame before Luka silenced her by increasing the strength of her hold, almost squeezing the air from the tealette's lungs.

"Shh." She whispered against Miku's ear, not knowing what else to say seeing as all her other attempts had failed. "I love you, please stop doing this to yourself." She pleaded, stroking the teal locks soothingly.

As Miku resigned herself to another crying session, Luka turned her attention back to her pink haired father, giving him a desperate and concerned look. "I'm not really sure what we should do." He murmured as he cracked his knuckles nervously.

"We need to get Miku somewhere safe, and preferably far away from where Lucy can poison her thoughts again." Luka decided after a brief period of thought. "Do you know anywhere where we could stay for the night? Miku is really distressed, and we need to at least get her a good night's sleep."

Lucas brought a hand up to his face and scratched his chin, pausing to think of a place. They had no money on them, Luka had to spend all her spare change just to buy the food because Lucas had left his wallet at home, meaning a hotel was out of the question. "I have a friend from work, she owes me a couple of favors and lives pretty close."

Without asking any more questions, Luka got up and carried a physically and emotionally exhausted Miku out of the restaurant with Lucas following close behind.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The two girls where lying in separate beds in the guest bedroom of a kind young woman's house, who had granted them access without question when she saw the state they were all in. They had all pretty much gone straight to bed. Well, they waited for Lucas to return from their own neighbourhood, bringing pajamas, school uniforms and various other items such as toiletries.

Now, Miku and Luka lie in separate corners of the relatively unfurnished room by request of their gracious host, with the only sounds being the occasional strained inhales or gentle sobs emanating from the bed Miku was occupying.

Miku stared up at the ceiling as her thoughts slowly consumed her, enveloping her in a vortex of guilt, shame and despair. The only crumb of comfort she had was that Lucas had brought back a pair of Luka's pajamas for her because he hadn't wanted to snoop around Miku's bedroom. The sweet and soothing smell that lingered on the pale pink fabric was probably the one and only thing keeping the poor girl from going insane.

Other than that iota of reassurance and comfort, Miku was engulfed in sadness as she thought about everything. About how she ruined the Megurine family's lives, about how Lucy and Lucas would probably split up because of her, and about how she had condemned Luka to live a difficult and complicated life.

"Miku… are you okay?" Luka asked into the darkness when she heard a particularly loud sob escape the tealette's lips.

"I-I'm fine." Her voice cracked up when she spoke and had returned to the rusty tone from earlier.

"Are you sure? You don't sound fine." Luka pointed out quietly, not wanting to wake the woman sleeping in the next room. "Please… let me help you."

Miku acknowledged Luka's words and realized that she was the complete opposite of fine, and that realization caused her to burst out into a fit of tears. "I…I'm…" she trailed off before another surge of tears flowed from her eyes. She buried her face in her pillow in an attempt to muffle the rather noisy sounds.

Luka pulled her duvet off and planted both feet on the ground, ready to spring up and comfort the tealette if the situation if it got any worse. "Miku…" She called out into the darkness, just about making out the quivering form of her girlfriend across the room. Luka cursed her eyes for still not being fully adjusted to the darkness. "Please… I can help." She didn't want to go over without Miku's consent, fearing that she would only make the situation worse.

Miku heard her beloved's strained voice, one that was oozing with worry and compassion. It made her feel guilty just thinking about asking for what she truly wanted, but at this point, Miku felt as if she would crumble in to a million pieces if she didn't have some kind of human contact. "Luka… h-hold me…?" She requested almost inaudibly, feeling an immense wave of guilt wash over her from her undeniable greed, feeling as if she no longer deserved the pinkette.

Luka held her breath when she heard the faint sound from Miku's corner of the room, not believing, thinking she must have misheard it. "W-what did you say?"

"C-can you hold m-me?" She repeated, only slightly louder than before, feeling stupid for asking for something like that.

Luka's heart pumped wildly. "Finally" She thought. "Maybe I can finally get through to her."

She stood up abruptly and eyed her target, which had now rolled over to face her, but was looking down in despair and shame. Even though it would be disrespectful to disobey the wishes of the host, Luka couldn't deny Miku this, especially when they both needed it so badly. She thought if over for but a millisecond, almost instantly finding in her heart that she'd go to the edge of the earth for Miku- but now, crossing a room to reach her was the only thing she wanted to do at this moment in time.

Luka covered the short expanse in two great bounds, arriving at the side of Miku's bed in no time. "I'm here. Don't worry." She whispered lovingly as she slipped under the covers and embraced Miku.

Miku let herself drown in the older girl's overwhelming warmth, and the pure love that was rolling off her in great waves. She still felt guilty for wanting Luka all to herself, but in those first few moments, Miku forgot all her pain, all her troubles and focused on the most important thing in the universe… Luka.

Luka wrapped the shivering girl up in her arms, one hand going to the back of her head, cradling it gently, while the other massaged Miku's back softly, aiming to calm the frail and emotional tealette down. She pulled the smaller body into her own and completely surrounded it, trying to show the affection, trying to show the love she had for her. Luka could only hope that they stayed in this state of peace forever.

While her hunger and overriding need for the pinkette was not yet satisfied, Miku began to pull away, feeling as if she had already taken too much, even though Luka was willing to give her everything. Luka felt this and instantly tightened her grip, almost restricting all of Miku's movements. "No." She almost growled, not wanting Miku to slip away after such a short period of time. "You're not going anywhere."

Miku struggled in the confines of her girlfriend's arms, trying her best to break free, but the pinkette was much stronger and she didn't stand a chance. "Please… let me go now." She said as she wriggled about. "I don't deserve this."

Luka's heart sunk. For a moment she thought that Miku might have come to her senses, but it seemed that she was still as depressed as ever. "I'm not letting go, I love you too much." She stated simply as she managed to plant a kiss on the shorter girl's forehead. "You have to stop this; it's not fair to do this to yourself."

"But I ruined everything." Miku reiterated a statement that had been spoken a hundred times already. "If it wasn't for me… if we hadn't gone to meet your mother, then you'd still be a happy family… you'd still have a mother who loves you." Miku began to weep as the evil thoughts replaced the rather short-lived pleasant ones she received from the pinkette's embrace.

Tears burst forth from Luka's eyes at her sudden realization brought upon by what Miku said. She buried her face into Miku's shoulder, heaving uncontrollably as heavy sobs racked her body. "It's… all… my… fault." She managed as emotion tugged at her vocal cords, making speaking difficult.

Miku had seen Luka cry before, but never like this; she was completely distraught. "Luka?" She nervously inquired, instantly forgetting her own problems when she witnessed Luka's state. "What's wrong, what do you mean?"

"I… I… I…" Luka tried to articulate an answer, but seeing as she was fighting to get enough air into her lungs, speaking wasn't something she could, or should be doing right now.

Miku carefully embraced the dishevelled wreck, and rubbed her back slowly, just like Luka had done for her mere seconds ago. Suddenly, the beauty became the beast. "Hey… shh… calm down." Miku wracked her brain for things to say that would ease the pinkette. "Don't cry Luka, I'm fine now." Even though this wasn't true, she offered it in attempt to bring Luka back from her dangerously emotional state.

Over a period of a few minutes, the river of tears flowing down the pinkette's cheeks slowed to a gentle trickle and her breathing became less erratic and labored. "Why did I have to do it?" She asked herself, alarming Miku with the sudden break in the near silence.

Miku lifted the pinkette's chin with a solitary finger, meeting Luka's swollen eyes with her own questioning ones. "…Do what?"

"Rush and make you meet my parents." Luka responded in a hoarse whisper. "I should have listened to you… we should have waited… it's all my fault."

"No…no, you couldn't have known that Lucy would have reacted like that…" Miku began before being interrupted by the pinkette.

"But I did, I was almost certain she'd flip out like that, I was just hoping that she wouldn't." Luka revealed, causing Miku's eyes to widen slightly in shock. "I shouldn't have put you through all that, I ruined my perfect little Miku."

Miku found it almost sweet that her primary concerns were about her and not about the extremely possible rupture of her family. She also felt an enormous weight lifted from her shoulders, as she rationalized that it wasn't entirely her fault, and that Luka had a part to play as well. She didn't, however, blame Luka for the events of the evening, nor did she feel any less love for the girl after she basically put her through a living hell with the help of that evil bitch. "It's fine, I don't blame you… if I had parents, I'd be anxious for you to meet them too." She joked, hoping to lighten up the dreary atmosphere.

Luka looked up in disbelief. "Y-you mean, you're not mad?" She questioned, to which Miku simply shook her head in response. "B-But, what about all the crap I put you through, all the names my moth… that stupid bitch called you because of me?"

"Of course I'm not mad, as long as I'm with you, everything's fine." Miku responded cheerily; an odd contrast to her mood of the rest of the evening. "… And I'll get over what Lucy said… like you said, I shouldn't take any notice of her, it was all gibberish, right?" She asked with a smile.

Luka found it strange, but pleasant that Miku was back to her old self so fast, feeling relieved to see Miku's beautiful smile after being so sure that she'd never witness it again. "Right." She nodded as she spoke tentatively, still trying to fathom the odd situation. "Are you sure you're okay, you've been through a lot tonight…?"

Miku latched herself to the pinkette, snuggling into her chest, causing Luka to recoil slightly in surprise. "As long as I'm with you." She quipped before diving back in, making Luka blush at the somewhat indecent action.

Luka thought the tealette's words over, realizing that as weird as the situation was, the words were true. Just like in the hospital, it seemed that just being near Luka was enough to heal the teal haired girl, whether it be physically or emotionally; a phenomenon that the pinkette found incredibly strange. "What about you?" Miku inquired as she pulled away from Luka's chest, quickly burying her face in Luka's long pink locks and inhaling their scent.

Luka sniffed the last of her tears away before answering. "I still feel bad for putting you through all that." She responded quietly. "I owe you big time for making you feel that bad."

"So… does this mean I'm off the hook for all those months of bullying?" She asked cheekily as she kissed up and down the length of the pinkette's neck.

"Jeez." Luka jokingly thought to herself. "This girl bounces back fast." She laughed at her own little joke, before realizing she still hadn't answered her girlfriend. "You were never 'on the hook'- I never held that against you, and I never will." She replied soothingly. "But if you were, then you would definitely be and then some. It'll take me years to make it up to you."

Miku grinned coyly. "How about you make it up to me right now?" She asked in her best seductive tone, causing Luka to blush deep red.

"We can't do anything now; this lady has been gracious enough to let us stay on such short notice. We shouldn't even be in the same bed." Miku pouted in response, even if she already knew what the somewhat prudish pinkette's answer would be. "But as soon as this all blows over, and as soon as were properly alone again, then…" Luka trailed off before pressing her lips to Miku's roughly, kissing the surprised tealette passionately.

Miku enjoyed Luka's kiss this time around, not feeling guilty in the slightest. She savoured the feeling and groaned in displeasure when Luka tore away, panting heavily. "Wow, that was… wow. I never knew you could be so… wow." Miku was breathless, not only from the kiss itself, but also because of the sheer force and passion the usually reserved Luka put behind it.

Luka smiled mischievously. "There's a lot more where that came from." She offered teasingly. "But you'll just have to wait." She gave Miku a small, chaste kiss before putting her head back on the pillow and dragging Miku down with her. "It's about time we got some sleep, I'm exhausted.

Miku nodded silently, she too was feeling the familiar wave of tiredness roll over her body. She closed her eyes and wrapped one arm around the pinkette's body and scooted closer to the inviting warmth. At least for now, everything was right in the world.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Gumi, wait up!" The ahodged girl called out across the road when she spotted her newly acquired, bright and shiny, girlfriend.

The greenette turned around and smiled when she saw Miki waving at her enthusiastically from the other side of the road. "How adorable." She thought to herself. She paused on the spot and waited for the smaller girl to cross. "Come here you." She squealed, thrusting her arms out, asking for a hug.

Miki literally jumped into the greenette's arms, almost knocking the surprised girl over. "I missed you." She said warmly as she embraced the taller girl.

Gumi brought her hand up and patted Miki's head affectionately, momentarily flattening the ahoge. "I missed you too, even if it's only been like twelve hours."

Miki out on a mock pout. "Twelve hours is too long." She half joked, seeing as she really had been missing the other girl's company.

After a long and caring embrace, the two girls separated when they heard random people chattering about them. "What are you looking at?" Gumi angrily questioned a group of older boys walking by when she heard one of them make a snide comment. "That's right, she is my gir…"

Miki hastily silenced the noisy green haired girl by covering her hand with her mouth. "What are you doing, we can't tell people yet."

Gumi shot an aggravated look at the group of laughing boys, before turning back to her girlfriend. "Why not?"

"Because everyone will hate us even more." Miki rationalized. "Let's just wait until Miku gets back on her feet… or maybe when they decide to tell everyone."

The older girl nodded in acceptance. "I guess you're right, it probably wouldn't be the smartest of moves, would it…" She replied a bit gloomily.

Miki noticed the small frown on Gumi's features. "I want to tell people about us." She clarified to make sure she wasn't inadvertently hurting the taller girl's feelings. "… But I think it's smart if we don't. We can tell our friends though seeing as they accepted Miku and Luka's relationship." She offered as a compromise.

Gumi could only nod once more, slightly annoyed that she couldn't properly express her love for the cute redhead. She was about to set off when she noticed two distinctive heads of hair pop round the corner down the road. "Speak of the devil!" She pointed out the incoming couple to Miki.

Miku and Luka arrived slowly due to the fact that Luka was exhausted. She hadn't got much sleep, and that coupled with the ordeal of yesterday had left her completely drained, physically, mentally and emotionally. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Miki asked apprehensively when she saw half closed, bloodshot red eyes.

"Not too good actually." Miku answered for the both of them, as Luka was too tried to talk. "Last night went pretty bad."

"Are you okay?" Miki asked more to Luka than Miku as it looked as If she was much worse off; Miku was still her usual bundle of energy.

Luka sniffed, trying her best to rid the tears in her eyes. "I guess." She replied quietly, still upset about causing Miku so much hurt.

Miku snaked her arm around the pinkette and pulled the somewhat dishevelled pinkette into a loose embrace. "It's okay, don't cry." Miku had noticed even though Luka face was practically hidden behind a wall of hair. "Everything's gonna be okay, we'll get through this together."

The pinkette took in a deep breath and pulled herself together, not wanting to appear weak and pathetic in front of her friends and Miku. She reached down and found Miku's hand, quickly intertwining her fingers with the tealette's and holding on tightly to stop herself from crying again. Everything had really gotten to Luka, making her extremely vulnerable and weak.

The four girls set of silently, and Gumi's plans to announce their relationship went out the window. From what she gathered, the confrontation with Luka's parents really didn't go well, and she didn't want to flaunt her successful new relationship with Miki; a relationship in which everything was good and everyone was happy.

After a short walk to the school gates, all four stopped when they saw who was sitting just outside the main entrance. Lily, Neru and Kaito as well as other various miscreants were blocking their path. "Oh crap." Luka muttered under her breath when she noticed Lily had become aware to their presence.

Miku lead the way with Luka in tow and Miki and Gumi following close behind. "Excuse me, can we get through please." Miku asked courteously. The last thing either her or Luka need now was a confrontation with the tall blonde, so even if it sickened to be nice, she swallowed her pride for the good of the group.

"No." Lily replied flatly, much to the annoyance of Miku. "What wrong with your new friend- did you start bullying her again? I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

"Very funny." She mumbled as she tried to push past, pulling Luka along with her. "If you don't mind, we would like to get to class.

Lily blocked the way and silently ordered Neru and Kaito to do the same, only adding to the blonde's intimidation factor. "As a matter of fact I do mind." She said as she got up in the tealette's face. "You and Luka got me in a shit load of trouble yesterday, and I think it's about time you got your punishment as well."

Miku sighed audibly. "When will you learn Lily? You can't solve everything with violence."

"I already knew that, but violence can help with everything." She offered, shoving Miku's shoulder, causing her to almost trip of the steep front steps leading up to the main entrance.

Luckily, Luka served as an anchor, keeping the tealette from toppling to the pavement. "What the hell do you think you're doing; don't push her around like that!" Luka stepped up to protect the one she loved, standing in front, shielding her with her body. Her position tensed.

Lily just laughed in the pinkette's face, partly because she deemed Luka display of courage pathetic, but also because she could see her reddened eyes under the veil of hair. "What are you gonna do about it crybaby?" She asked rhetorically, turning round and laughing with her evil posy.

Luka wasn't really one to use violence, but it seemed like it was the only way to get through to the thick airhead blonde. Catching her off guard, Luka shoved the tall girl and made her fall back against Neru, making her drop her cell-phone in the process.

Lily chuckled menacingly, now at the peak of her anger after being confronted by the pinkette. "Oh… you'll pay for that." She almost growled as her fury took away the shred of rational thought she had. She hit Luka hard in the stomach; winding her in the process. "I'm sick and tired of your bullshit." Another punch landed right at Luka sternum, causing the pink haired girl to buckle. "This'll teach you to never talk back to me again."

Lily's final punch got Luka right in the jaw, causing her to fall back from the sheer force. Luka was helpless as she fell; the only thing she could do was forcibly break free from Miku's grasp to stop her precious tealette falling along with her.

Not only did Luka fall on to the solid pavement, but it was pavement that was about 6 foot below her, giving her substantial time to pick up speed as she descended, making the impending collision much more painful. Luka hit the ground with a loud smack and within a few seconds, her whole world went dark. The last image she saw being Miku worriedly moving over her, mouth silently moving as she saw the crimson trail oozing from the wound on her head.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Oh noes, poor Luka!**

**Sorry for the short length, and the lack of any real story, this was just sort of a setup chapter for future chapters.**

**Like I said, I should be able to update faster, and I aim to have chapter 5 of inevitable attraction up by the end of the week.**

**Reviews and feedback are always welcome seeing as they are great inspiration, and really help get the creative juices flowing.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if the wait was too long for you, but here it is; chapter 9.**

**I think you'll all be happy to hear that Miku and Luka's luck finally begins to change during the course of this chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, although it's a tad short. Nevertheless, I hope it's enough for you all. As always, reviews are welcome.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Everybody who had the misfortune of standing outside the school cringed when they heard the blood curdling sound produced from Luka's head making contact with the pavement, and they all stood with their mouths agape as they saw the small trickle of blood originating from the fresh wound. Well… everyone except for Lily.

The blonde just stood atop the steps and surveyed the scene with a faint smile adorning her features, looking almost pleased with her grotesque handiwork. "Bitch had it coming." She muttered and chuckled under her breath as she gave another look to the crimson liquid she had spilled.

Miku pulled herself up from the floor and turned to face the laughing girl, looking at her with incredulous eyes. "Y-You're a m-monster." She whispered through tears. "How can y-you be laughing?"

"'Cause it's funny." She replied flatly, making it seems normal to mock an unconscious, bleeding girl. "Isn't that right guys?" She asked as she turned around, addressing her band of delinquents.

While everyone behind Lily did share her distain for the pink and teal haired girls, no one of them thought that this was funny in the slightest. But, under Lily's iron fist, they were all too scared to oppose the tall blonde; too afraid to say or do anything that might anger the crazy girl. This fear had only been cemented by the seeing the state that Lily was able to put Luka in, and only made them fall deeper into her clutches. "You g-got that right Lily." Kaito mumbled nervously as he nodded his head shakily.

"See, they find it amusing." She offered to Miku, starting to walk towards the pinkette's frozen form. "Why don't you get a picture of us, Neru? It'll look hilarious on my profile…" Lily smirked as she stood over Luka's body."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Miku growled, her small form hunched over the broken shell of her girlfriend. "You have no right to even look at Luka, so don't you dare come any closer!" She gently stroked Luka's cheek and went rummaging in her bag.

Lily sniggered at Miku pitiful attempt to protect her friend. "What the hell happened to you? I thought you hated Luka." She looked down at the scene in disgust as she spoke.

"Things changed, now we're friends. Would you just leave the subject alone?" She frantically asked, focusing more on the task at hand. After searching through her belongings she pulled out some tissues from her bag and held them to her beloved's head, hoping to put a stop to the blood flow.

Lily smirked as she got a good, but devious idea, one that would hopefully push the tealette's buttons. "I bet you like seeing her like this don't you?" She asked with a mischievous smile on her features as she watched Miku twitch with anger. "I mean, after all that bullying, it's only natural to want to watch your victim suffer more…"

"Shut up!" Miku shouted at the top of her lungs, starting Lily and everyone else within a ten-mile radius. "Why on earth would I want to see Luka in pain? Why would I want the person most dear to me lying on the floor, bleeding?"

Lily wasn't fazed by the tealette's outburst, and just laughed in her face in response. "Most dear to you?" She questioned spitefully. "You've only know her for a few days, and yet you talk like you've been friends forever."

"It may have only been a few days, but she a much better friend than you ever were!" She spat in retaliation, and went back to tend Luka's head injury. "I should've known better than to befriend you. I'm not even sure why I did, 'specially seeing how scummy you were, how rough you seemed."

Lily's eyes bulged at the mention of her family's less than pleasant history; a sore topic that evoked the utmost rage within her. "Don't you fucking talk about my family you little… you little shit." Her hands curled into tight fists, as her anger returned in full force.

Miku silently laughed at how blunt the blonde really was, finding it amusing that she could only ever solve problems with threats, swearing and violence. "Or what? You'll go back to your caravan and cry with your scumbag parents?" She asked with a fake innocence and cuteness, no doubt aggravating the blonde further. Miku knew she was annoying Lily, and she knew from experience that doing that generally wasn't a good idea. However, this time, she didn't care the slightest, especially after what this brute had done to her precious Luka.

Lily cracked her neck and knuckles and snatched the tealette up by her collar, raising her off the floor so that her own shirt would choke her. She watched Miku struggle in her grip and laughed sadistically into the tealette's ear, whispering, "Trust me, this is going to hurt…"

"Put her down this instant!" A powerful, female voice called out from the school gates.

"M-Meiko…"The tealette gasped when she spotted the brown haired teacher a few meters away.

"What on earth are you doing to her, what is… oh my god, what happened to Luka?" Meiko panicked when she saw the red stain against the white stone. "Lily, did you do this?" She inquired as she bent down to check on the lifeless body.

"Who else could be that awesome?" She rhetorically questioned, not fully processing that by showing herself off, she just gave solid evidence to a teacher about her violent crime.

Meiko shook her head, and began to address the less than intelligent blonde, not even looking up while she did so. "You… you are a despicable human being, you know that?" Lily began to answer; not understanding that the question was rhetorical, and was soon interrupted by the brunette. "I never thought you could go this low. I always had some hope for you, I always longed to see you grow up and leave your immature and violent self behind. But after what you've done here…" She trailed off, too angry and upset to continue.

Meiko picked Luka up, carrying her princess style as she started walking towards the main double doors. "Could one of you support her head please?" She asked at the red and green haired pair. "And Lily, for the last time, would you put Miku down?"

Miki stepped out from behind the greenette who was protectively shielding her with her body. She ran up to her best friend and gently lifted her head, being careful to avoid the large gash that had stained the pink hair with red. Lily reluctantly, but aggressively released Miku, throwing her to the ground instead of gently lowering her to it. "This is last straw Lily; I have had just about enough of all the trouble you cause around here. Meiko seethed, voice trembling as she tried her best to control herself. "You can be certain that the head will be hearing this, and with any luck he will finally take some action."

Meiko left without another word, silently signalling for Gumi and a breathless Miku to follow. She made a beeline for the nurse's office, hoping that the damage wasn't too severe already.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After quite the amount of antiseptic, a few stitches and a clean dressing, Meiko had managed to close up Luka's head wound up and was now treating the ghastly purple bruise that stained the fair skin of Luka's cheek. Luka was still unconscious, which brought an exceptional amount of worry to the still extremely shaky tealette. "Are you sure she's gonna be alright?" She asked to the brunette as Gumi rubbed her shoulders soothingly, trying to calm her old best friend down.

Meiko found Miku's concern incredibly cute, finding it sweet that she cared so much about the pink haired girl. "Like I said Miku, Luka will be fine. She'll just have a bad headache when she wakes up, but that should be all." She informed as softly as possible.

That still wasn't enough for the teal haired girl. Worry and fear were the predominant things in her brain at the moment, and she refused to believe the brunette's words until she saw Luka return to her with her own eyes. "But what if she's in a coma? What if she's got a severe internal injury? Have you checked for that, have you checked for like, a concussion?" Miku franticly inquired as the most horrifying, but extremely unlikely scenarios popped into her head. "I bet she's got amnesia, I bet she's forgotten all about me."

"Don't be silly Miku-chan." The ahodged girl piped up, walking around from beside her green haired protector to face Miku.

"I'm not being silly, it's a real possibility." The tealette replied. She quickly lost the little composure she had left, and began to break down into a fit of tears. "I can't go on without Luka, she means everything to me." She managed through sobs as she thought that Luka wouldn't remember her, that she wouldn't remember their love.

"It's not like she going to die or anything, she'll be awake soon and everything will be fine, I promise." Meiko offered as she applied a single suture to the re-opened cut on Luka's lip, the one that Lily had caused only yesterday. Miku only cried harder as she lost herself in her misery. "Why is she so upset?" Meiko asked the two other girls quietly as she fought back her own tears.

Gumi glanced over at her girlfriend and they both shrugged their shoulders. "We're not really sure; maybe she's still depressed from last night?" Miki offered as a way of an explanation.

The brunette's brow furrowed with curiosity. "Last night? What happened last night?"

"I ruined Luka's life." Miku almost shouted, startling everyone in the room. The façade that Miku had thrown up last night now came crumbling down, revealing that she wasn't in fact okay, and that she still felt entirely to blame for the despicable events that had befallen her girlfriend.

Meiko put two and two together and quickly guessed that their plan to tell Luka's parents had gone badly, and seeing by the state the tealette was in, it must have gone pretty bad indeed. "You… ruined her life? What? How? What do you mean by that?" She asked sincerely.

Miku took a moment to wipe away the extraneous water from her eyes, trying to compose herself in the process. "After we told Luka's parents, her mother… she went crazy." Miku revealed, and was prompted to continue by the brunette. "She choked her own daughter and threw me out on to the lawn. Then, when Luka came to find me… she was shouting… she called me a w-worthless human b-being, a w-waste of sp-space…" As the horrific events of last night flooded back into Miku's mind, her words were cut off as the negative emotions and disgusting feelings took over her body once again.

"Oh Miku, that's terrible. You're not worthless!" Gumi offered reassuringly, and hugged the teal haired heap of sorrow from behind. "Luka's mother doesn't know what she's talking about."

"I am. I ruined their family, I ruined Luka's life." Miku grumbled in a self-loathing manner. "I don't deserve her, especially after everything I did to her; all the pain I caused." She added in a hoarse whisper before once again letting the torrent of tears flow.

Just as all hope for the tealette seemed lost, the pink haired girl on the infirmary bed stirred, being awoken by the loud sobs of the person most precious to her. Even though her head hurt like hell, and she was afraid to get up from her bed, Luka sat up and silently grasped the tealette in her chair and embraced her warmly.

Miku felt the familiar feeing of the pinkette's tender embrace; she smelt her sweet perfume and didn't comprehend what was going on. "L-Luka?" Miku whispered unbelievingly.

"I'm here, don't worry." She said in a groggy, but still soothing voice. She kissed Miku's temple and carried on whispering soothing words into the frail girl's ear, hoping to settle her girlfriend down.

"I'm sorry." Miku breathed; her voice barely audible even to Luka. "I'm sorry that you had to get hurt, that you had to take my punishment."

Luka pulled away, and quickly fixated her gaze with the tealette's. "It's fine, I did for you anyway." She whispered, looking lovingly into Miku's large teal orbs.

Miku blinked her tears away and looked back confusedly. "For me?"

The pinkette nodded faintly. "I did it so we could get Lily kicked out. I did it so you can be the princess again." She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, but she still managed to see Miku's mixed expression, one of appreciation and thanks, but also of disappointment and anger.

"Luka…you shouldn't have out yourself in harm's way for something as silly as that." Miku scolded gently, quickly feeling even worse when she realized that she had inadvertently caused Luka to come to harm.

Luka was a bit shocked that Miku had objections, but she quickly realized that they were about her well being, and found it endearing that Miku put her girlfriend's health before her popularity. "It's fine, I was going to protect you anyway, so this is added bonus, no?" Luka grinned, causing Miku's small frown to dissolve. "I knew you'd be happier back in your rightful place at the top of the school, so I provoked her to hit me hard, and get herself in trouble."

Miku looked at the pinkette as if she was insane. "You provoked her knowing she'd knock you out, why on earth would you…?" Miku began to ask angrily, but was interrupted by a chaste kiss from the pinkette.

"Because I love you… because I'd do anything for you Miku, you must know that by now." Luka declared proudly and cupped her girlfriend's cheek with her right hand. "If I can make you happy then I will. I'd go to the ends of the earth for you and do everything in my power just to make you smile." Luka answered passionately, successfully bringing a sheepish grin to the tealette's face, which to Luka was the most beautiful and heart-warming sight in the world.

Miku felt tears of joy brim in her eyes as she remembered that she had been blessed with the sweetest, most beautiful and most caring girl in the world. But in Miku's extremely negative state of mind, those tears of happiness quickly degraded in to ones of sorrow, brought about when she thought she wasn't worthy of the pink haired girl. Miku buried her face in the crook of Luka's neck and cried quietly. "I don't deserve you; you're too good for me Luka."

Luka wrapped her arms around Miku's shivering form, and cradled her head against her. "I… never… want… to… hear… say… that…again." Luka seethed through gritted teeth, infuriated that Miku would think so lowly of herself. Her thoughts rapidly turned to the woman she used to call her mother, and her overwhelming rage only grew when she remembered the vicious words that she'd spat at her girlfriend, the venom laced comments that ruined her precious Miku, comments that tainted her brain and pushed her into a seemingly never-ending pit of despair. "Please, don't do this to yourself; I can't bear to see you in pain."

Miku was too emotionally exhausted to reply, so she just shook her head against Luka's neck to imply that she still stood by her words. The events of yesterday and this morning had ravaged Miku's fragile body and shattered her composure. She could do nothing by weep into Luka's school shirt and greedily soak in the comfort Luka was all too happy to give her.

Then, the morning bell decided to go off, signalling that it was time for class, and for Miku to leave the warm confines of her girlfriend's arms. Miki and Gumi walked out into the hallway, but stopped when they realized Miku was still hugging the pinkette. "Umm… c'mon Miku-Chan, we've got to get to class." Miki informed, waiting at the door slightly impatiently, scared of being late.

Miku tried to pull away from Luka, but she couldn't find it in herself to detach from her girlfriend. She felt weak at the thought of leaving the safety of Luka's embrace, and so just melted deeper into her curvy body. "I… I can't..."

"You've got to go to class Miku, you can't stay out, you're not ill." Meiko pointed out, whilst gently trying to pry her apart from Luka.

Miku responded by tightening her grip on the pinkette and by crying harder than she had ever before. "I just can't, I'll die if I leave Luka."

"That's a bit overdramatic don't you…?" Meiko started, but was interrupted by the pinkette.

"It may be a little overdramatic, but… Miku has to stay." Luka butt in politely. "She's too fragile at the moment… she needs me."

Meiko observed the pair and concluded that what they were saying seemed about right. Miku was dangerously upset, so much so that her whole body was shaking, her breaths were ragged and laboured, and she looked as if she would collapse any minute. "I see what you mean." She conceded, looking at whiteness of Miku's knuckles caused by her desperate grip on the pinkette. "But… I don't know if I can let you stay. You're not technically ill and so I'm not sure if school policy allows me…"

Meiko stopped as she heard a particularly loud sob tear through the room, which let her see just how far gone the poor girl really was. "Couldn't you just say she's too emotionally unstable to attend class?" Luka suggested quietly, hoping that her solution would prove adequate for the predicament.

After a short moment of contemplation, Meiko decided that the only sensible thing to do was keep the two girls together, not caring about the potential ramifications she might have to deal with later. "I'll e-mail your teachers and inform them of your absence, okay?" She said softly.

Miku didn't respond, so Luka spoke for her. "Thank you Meiko, we really appreciate all your help." Luka backed up a little bit and sat herself down on the bed, adjusting Miku so that she was sitting across her lap. "I'll hopefully see you two later." She said weakly, waving Miki and Gumi off."

Once their friends had gone off to class, Luka tuned her attention back to the tealette in her arms. "Shh, please don't cry." She whispered as she stroked her long teal locks soothingly. Luka prepared herself for another long and torturous journey with the one she loved, holding Miku close and crying silently above her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

For the best part of an hour, Miku had been a wreck and hadn't stopped weeping since her earlier outburst. Luka was still holding her close, whispering gentle, soothing phrases into her ear, rubbing her back softly and snuggling with the teal haired girl in an attempt to dam the river. She had tried everything, but Miku was still stuck in her own little black hole, seemingly unable to escape. Luka turned to the brunette in the room. "Is there anything you can do?"

Meiko turned around on her chair and witnessed the desperate look on the pinkette's features. "I wish there was; I hate seeing people in distress." Meiko stated worriedly. "The only thing I can think of for Miku to do is drink plenty of water. All the crying is really gonna take a toll on her body otherwise."

Luka nodded and retrieved a water bottle from her bag. She unscrewed with her teeth seeing as she didn't dare take both her hands off the broken girl in her arms, and held it up to her lips. "Here, drink some of this." Luka commanded softly.

The tealette pursed her lips and refused to take any of the refreshing liquid. "I'm ok, thanks…" She grumbled lowly, refusing because she didn't feel worth of something as simple as a drink of water, especially seeing as she was greedily hoarding Luka all for herself.

Luka mentally deduced why her girlfriend would take the beverage and she threw it to the floor in a fit of rage. She wasn't angry with Miku; just what Miku had become- a hopeless shell of her former self. Luka missed the times when she smiled, when she didn't hate herself, and she felt as if someone had just stolen Miku's soul and left a lifeless teal haired being behind. "Miku! Stop it, you're scaring me." She exploded, and for the first time in the last hour, the tealette pulled away from the protection and warmth of her girlfriend.

Miku looked at her girlfriend's flushed face, she looked in to her deep teal orbs that conveyed nothing but worry and concern for her and felt even worse for causing Luka to suffer with anxiety. "I'm sorry Luka, I just don't feel like I deser…"

Luka grabbed the tealette's face quite forcefully and began shaking her head around. "Snap out of it Miku. Please listen to me." She would have been afraid of hurting Miku, but she was so concerned about her mental health that she was willing to try anything at this point.

Oddly enough, the very uncharacteristic action from the reserved pinkette did break Miku's trance slightly, letting her see what state Luka was in because of her actions. Her rational side had a few seconds of unimpeded clarity, allowing Miku to rationalize that by crying she was making Luka upset; something that she obviously never wanted to happen. So even though she still felt guilty, greedy and despicable she stopped and gently rested her hands atop her girlfriend's, signalling to her to cease the almost violent motion that was jarring her neck. "Ok." Was all she could muster with words, but it was still enough to radically change the look on the distressed girl's features.

Luka took a moment to choose her words carefully, seeing as the slightest thing would probably set Miku off again. "Miku… I want you to forget everything Lucy said to you yesterday, and I want you to forget the idea that you don't deserve me, because the truth is the complete opposite." Luka uttered each word carefully and calmly, keeping her voice gentle and the mood somewhat mellow.

Miku nodded, a blank expression plastered on her face as she took in the information. "I-I'll try… I'll try for you." She hoarsely whispered, the continuous strained sobs had ravaged her throat and made it difficult to speak.

Luka smiled weakly, seeing as she was kind of hoping for a bit more enthusiasm than that. Nevertheless, Luka took solace in the fact that Miku was no longer crying herself into oblivion. She tentatively lowered her hands from the girl's cheeks and brought them around her body, and was somewhat pleased when she heard a disapproving mewl from Miku when the contact was severed. She slowly enveloped her emotional girlfriend, wrapping her up for the warmest and most tender cuddle they had probably ever shared. "I love you so much Miku, I always will. Never forget that." She whispered into the tealette's hair while inhaling as much as she could of the girl's sweet scent.

Miku enjoyed the care and compassion that was oozing from their embrace, and she was glad that she had someone as special as Luka to look after her, to protect her, she was thankful that Luka was amazing as she was. "I love you too." She snuggled deeper into Luka's body and let herself be completely ensnared within her grip, loving how firmly the older girl was holding her.

"Although, I'm still I bit angry with you." She exclaimed with a hint of playfulness present in her voice.

Without breaking apart from the shorter girl, Luka inquired into what Miku was talking about. "Angry? I haven't done anything for you to get angry about, have I?"

"Yeah, you got yourself beaten up by Lily for nothing." Miku clarified and separated from the pinkette to gauge her reaction.

"It wasn't for nothing; I did it so I could protect the girl I love… I did it for you." Luka explained instinctively as she retook her seat. "And so we could get Lily in trouble."

"Okay, aside from the protection bit it was a waste of time." The teal haired girl retorted, causing a look of confusion from the pinkette. "It was a waste of time because Lily is seemingly untouchable. She's gotten away with everything, and will probably get away with this as well." Miku explained with a defeatist attitude. "I don't think the head teacher knows how bad she really is."

Miku's words sparked a realization for Luka; she began to think of all the times that the blonde had bullied her, all the times she had been beaten, spat on and worse and realized that she never seemed to get any real punishment. And seeing as Lily would terrorize half the school on a daily basis, it seemed impossible to Luka that she hadn't already been kicked out. "Well… why don't we let him know?" She asked quietly, causing Miku's eyebrow to arch. "Why don't we go talk to Gakupo-sensei and show him all the damage she's caused?"

Luka's plan sounded pretty good; not only would it improve the odds of ridding their school of the dangerous blonde, but it could also give Miku an answer to a question that had always bugged her; exactly how the hell does she get away with it all? "Alright, let's go and see him." Miku agreed optimistically. "We can go can't we Meiko?"

"Um…yeah, just look after Luka; she might still feel a bit woozy." Meiko informed the tealette after checking Luka quickly.

Miku nodded obediently and lifted Luka from the tear stained bed sheets. "Now I'm the one who gets to look after you." She joked, successfully brightening up the mood, causing them to giggle slightly. They walked off slowly, as Luka was a bit wobbly on her feet and they eventually made it to the head teacher's office.

The purple haired man stood up abruptly when he heard light knocking coming from the hallway. He made his way around the desk and opened his door, startled by the sight before him. "What has happened here?" He asked immediately when he saw the head bandage Luka was sporting and when he saw Miku's red, baggy eyes and atrociously messy hair.

"Lily happened." Was all the tealette said, and she instantly registered the look of disgust, disappointment and shame on the seasoned teacher's features.

"Ah…I see." He responded calmly and motioned for the two girls to come inside. "I'm terribly sorry for her behaviour; she's getting worse and worse as of late. I only wish I could do something about it."

Luka took a seat next to the younger girl and faced the purple haired man. "That's what we came here to talk about; we were wondering if there is any chance you could expel her. And, if you don't mind me asking, why have haven't you done it yet, especially considering all her terrible behaviour."

A look of worry formed on the exceptionally tall man's features. "I have wanted to for some time now but… well… can you two keep a secret?"

Miku turned and faced Luka, registering the befuddled look similar to her own. "I guess we can." She replied hesitantly.

"Well, after Lily's first major demonstration of misbehaviour, I was ready to expel her then and there. But after talking it over with her parents, they begged me to let her stay and even offered money as an incentive." Gakupo revealed, much to the surprise of the pink and tealette's. "As I thought it was only a one-time thing, I took the money and funnelled it into the school to start up a music program, and let Lily stay. But time after time Lily would repeat her crimes and her father would offer more and more money to keep her in education."

"I can't believe it." Miku blurted incredulously, causing Gakupo to become more anxious. Miku noticed this and promptly remedied the situation. "I mean about Lily's father, not about you taking his money. As long as it was going back into the school then that's fine."

"Oh, I can assure you that every penny has gone to improving our facilities." The purple haired man said firmly, in an almost business-like manner. "But the thing is, Lily's misdemeanors happen so often that her father is almost out of money, and their family was forced to move into a dingy caravan. By the time Miku befriended her, they were already in major debt and struggling to even put bread on the table."

"Then how about you do everybody a favor and kick her out… sir." Luka started off at high volume, but toned it down when she remembered whom she was talking to. "If it saves them money and gets her off ours and everyone else back then it seems like the logical thing to do."

"I know, I know, it's not that simple, I'm her father's last hope at giving her an education, and he's done everything, given up everything trying to give his daughter a future." Gakupo replied, annoyance present in his voice.

Luka was desperate for a break from the blonde menace, and wasn't going to let the issue slip without a fight. "But look at what she's doing… what she's done to us; she made Miku into an emotional wreck, she's punched me to the pavement and is currently terrorizing your entire school." Luka spoke forcefully, giving each word meaning and energy.

Luka's commanding tone and sensible words were enough to finally let the purple haired man make a decision. "You know, you're right. These last few days have been hell; there's been more detentions, more trips to the nurse office and more disheveled children littering the halls than the rest of the year combined, and it's all Lily's doing." He stood up from his chair triumphantly as his inner conflict was resolved. "It's time to take action. Thank you Luka for helping me see; that speech was really something." He half-joked, causing the pinkette to blush faintly from the compliment.

"It's was nothing sir, but thanks anyway." She meekly replied as her shy side took over.

"Why don't you get back to the nurse's office and relax, both of you, I've got some important phone calls to make." He ordered, sitting back down and power typing out an e-mail.

"Alright. Thanks for the help Gakupo-sensei." Miku stood up and bowed curtly, before helping her recovering girlfriend back to the safety of slightly sake infused nurse office.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Both Miku and Luka were in much brighter moods and Luka was feeling better after she had got some much-needed sustenance into her system. She still requested to stay out of classes with Miku, and Meiko couldn't disagree when she saw how cute they looked together.

"What are you gonna be called when we take the school back?" Miku asked adorably as she finished the last of leek that Meiko had 'borrowed' from the school kitchen for her.

Luka shook her head in amusement. "_I _won't be called anything, I did what I did so that _you _could be the princess again, not me." She playfully punched the tealette's upper arm lightly.

"But after taking the hit for me, the least I can do is offer you my old position." She said with a beaming smile, one that Luka was ecstatic to see again. "Plus, that was my plan all along; to make you the most popular girl in the school."

Luka could see that the tealette was really serious, and the selfless act of kindness warmed her heart. "I appreciate the offer, I really do. But I can't be the school 'princess', I'm too shy, too nervous to be that popular."

Teal twin tails flapped around wildly as the owner of them shook her head defiantly. "That's not true. You stood up to Kaito for me and to Lily twice, and Gakupo liked your motivational speech. You're a natural leader Luka, you'd be perfect." Miku rationalized, making a good point that Luka couldn't really ignore.

"I suppose I did, but I only did that for you, I don't think I could do it for anyone else."

Miku beamed appreciatively. "You're so sweet Luka." Miku exclaimed joyously and promptly climbed onto the pinkette's lap, straddling her in the process. "I'm so glad your all mine."

Luka blushed slightly when Miku took up her somewhat indecent position on top of her. "What are you d-doing?" She nervously inquired, feeling her cheeks grow warmer.

"What do you mean?" The tealette asked innocently. Luka motioned with her eyes to their position, and after a few seconds, Miku picked up the pinkette's embarrassment. "I need to feel you close to me; I need to feel your body next to mine."

Luka half nodded in understanding. "I guess, but couldn't we just hug normally?" She wondered, feeling slightly uncomfortable knowing that Meiko was in the adjoining room and could walk in anytime.

"No, I need this… I need to be… intimate with you." Miku whispered as her hands travelled up and down Luka's back. "I need you." She added in a sensual tone, eyes glittering.

The rose tinge quickly shifted to a full-face blush. "Miku, we can't do anything now, not here." She scolded. Miku continued to explore her body relentlessly, knowing that she could make the reserved pinkette snap eventually. "I-I want to but it's too dangerous, you know that."

Miku didn't care at this point; she had been through so much crap over the last few days and she hadn't even had the time or the opportunity to be with the girl she loved. "But I feel so… deprived, almost like you don't want me..." Miku said with a pout, knowing full well how to manipulate the older girl.

Without even needing to think, Luka pulled Miku in for a quick kiss in an effort to disprove the tealette's statement. "How do you think I feel- I've been blessed with the prettiest girl in the world and I barely even get to kiss her?" She rhetorically questioned.

A mischievous grin formed on Miku's lips. "Well… I think I know how to solve both our problems." She snaked her arms around the pinkette's neck and gently pulled their bodies together. She took a moment to lose herself in Luka's lustrous teal orbs before tentatively pressing her lips to the taller girl's.

Luka's brain was telling her to stop; telling her to break away before they got caught, but all the logic in the world wasn't enough to make her do it. Luka relished in the subtly saccharine taste of her girlfriend's lips; a taste that in her opinion was the sweetest she'd ever tasted. Luka brought her arms around the tealette's waist and adjusted her position so that they were pressed firmly up against each other.

Miku drowned in the oh-so-inviting heat from the taller girl's body and was relieved to hear no objections to their actions. She nervously licked the pinkette's lower lip; silently asking for entrance and was all too happy when her request was approved.

Luka took the inexperienced tongue in to her mouth and let it slowly explore every inch. She let one of hands slide down the younger girl's back until it reached the fabric of her skirt, where she gripped one of her butt checks apprehensively; slightly anxious that Miku wouldn't approve of the gesture. Her other hand gripped needily to the back of Miku's head, gently pulling on the teal locks that resided there.

When Miku felt the light pressure on the lower portion of her body her heart instinctively picked up speed, and their kiss only grew in passion. Miku gradually relinquished her slow pace and began to kiss more hungrily, and was delighted to feel the pinkette's tongue warring back.

Luka knew that they shouldn't go any further while in school, but her usually keen mind was been silenced by the primal desires she never knew she had. She reluctantly broke the kiss before lying down on the bed, wordlessly asking for the tealette to follow suit.

Miku smiled when she saw the look on Luka's face; one of need and desire but also of apprehension. She lowered herself down on to the adorable pink haired girl and resumed her earlier action, this time more lustfully than ever seeing as she was unbelievably turned on by their current position.

"I love you Miku." The pinkette gasped when their lips separated for a brief moment. Instead of answering, Miku just purred and tucked her face into the crook of Luka's neck, where she laid down needy kisses along the pale skin.

Just as things were seemingly about to get out of hand, just as Luka's was about to dip into the tealette's skirt, a loud knocking came from the little office next to them and they separated in a flash. Meiko had seen what they were doing through the semi-translucent glass and hadn't wanted to embarrass them by bursting in. "C-come in." Luka called out weakly, hastily sorting out her hair that Miku wandering hands had explored.

Meiko walked in with a slight blush on her cheeks, pretty much letting pink and teal know that she'd seen them. "I er… well I just…"She started a little awkwardly.

"Sorry Meiko-san." Miku apologized promptly for their somewhat inappropriate behaviour. "I just couldn't keep my hands off her." She said more to Luka than to the brunette, causing a sheepish smile to form on both hers and Luka's features.

"It's fine, it doesn't really bother me, I just wanted to stop you before anyone else caught you." She explained. "Especially seeing as it's almost lunch time; I'm sure we'll have another victim of Lily's pretty soon."

"Thanks for the heads up." Luka said as she packed up her belongings. "Why don't we go and wait for everyone in the cafeteria?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What do you think about Princess Luka?" Miku asked openly to the table.

Luka sighed audibly and was about to intervene, but Miki beat her to it. "I'm not sure, I don't think Luka is the princess type."

"Thank you Miki. See, I told you." Luka said triumphantly to the tealette. However, little did she know, her smile was about to be wiped away completely.

"I think it should be Queen Luka!" The ahodged girl suggested to the group, causing the whole group, including the normally stoic Kagamine's to smile in agreement.

"It's settled then." Miku declared. "In a few days we will all be ruled by Queen Luka."

Luka could do nothing but huff and puff as her attempts at rejecting the proposal were impeded as soon as she started them. "Stop thinking so far ahead; there's no guarantee that Lily will be expelled. Don't get your hopes up."

Miku was about to keep teasing her partner, but froze when she saw the rather unwelcome sight of Lily approaching. "What the hell did you do?" She asked angrily as she marched over to their table. "Why am I being told that I have to stay after school?"

Miku knew precisely as to why Lily was being retained, but she feigned ignorance to keep everyone at the table safe. "I have no idea, didn't they tell you?"

"No, they just said to go and see Gakupo once school has finished." She revealed with a bemused tone, annoyed that she hadn't gotten the answer she wanted from the tealette. "They also said that you had two had to come too, so I assume that you've got something to do with this."

Luka grimaced at the thought of being confined in a room with Lily when she received the news. "Maybe it's because of what you did this morning." Luka offered a tad bitterly.

Lily had the overwhelming urge to let loose on the arrogant pinkette, but she didn't really see that as a smart move. Unbeknownst to her, Gakupo had set up a legion of teachers to monitor the blonde, just in case she caught wind of his plans and went crazy. "You're lucky that all the teachers are around to protect you." She simple muttered before walking off without her questions being answered.

For the rest of the lunch period, Luka and Miku were forced to worry about their upcoming encounter, and forced to ponder as to why they even need to be there in the first place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After attending afternoon classes, both Miku and Luka nervously exited their classrooms, with Luka leaving at amazing speed to escape the blonde who she shared a lesson with. Luckily for Luka, the tealette's classroom wasn't far from hers and they met up mere seconds after the bell had gone. "Are you okay; you look a little out of breath?" Miku inquired nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wanted to get away from Lily as fast as possible, that's all." Luka replied between short pants. "C'mon, let's go and see what Gakupo-sensei wants." Without waiting for an answer, Luka grabbed the tealette's hanging appendage and whisked her off down the corridor, hoping to avoid an unpleasant run-in with the fired up blonde.

"Ah, I'm glad you're here." Gakupo exclaimed, relived when he saw the distinctive heads of hair pop around the corner.

"Y-you wanted to see us?" The taller girl questioned a bit shakily.

"Yes, I wanted you to meet Lily's father; I wanted to show him what his daughter is really capable off." The purple haired man exclaimed. "I hope that's okay with you, it hopefully won't take too long.

Pink and teal nodded in unison. "Anything to rid us of her menace is fine with us."

Just at that moment, Lily arrived, glaring daggers at the nervous couple. "What's this all about Gakupo?" She questioned, annoyed.

Without answering, the tall man opened the door to his office and ushered everyone inside. There were four identical chairs, one of which was occupied a balding man, whose remaining hairs had faded to a pale gray. He was dressed in scruffy, almost tattered clothing and wore a glum look in his face. "Please, take a seat." He ordered politely to the three girls as he walked around his desk. "Lawrence…your daughter is getting worse and is showing no signs of improving. Just look at the damage she has caused to one of our most prized students." He addressed the solemn man and directed his attention to the now blushing pinkette. "Lily knocked her to the floor and caused a serious injury."

The man named Lawrence turned and looked at his daughter disappointedly. "Why Lily? Why do you keep doing this?" he asked gloomily.

The defiant blonde just laughed at him. "Because she deserved it, because it's fun, because I can. The list is endless." She offered.

The distraught man brought his hand up to his forehead and tried to massage away the building migraine with his thumb and forefinger. "I-I haven't got m-much, but what's it gonna cost me this time?" He asked the purple haired man, desperation and angst clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I can't take any more money, it's not fair on you." Gakupo started, but was interrupted by a slightly blubbering gray haired man. Gakupo didn't want to let the situation get out of hand, but he didn't want to hurt the man who he had become good friends with over the past year or so. "That's enough Lawrence; it's for your own good."

"W-what's going to happen t-then?" Lawrence questioned through tears, knowing already what the likely outcome was.

"I have no choice but to exclude your daughter from the school for three days. During that time we'll figure out what to do with her, but the most likely outcome will be permanent expulsion." He said coldly, trying to detach himself from his emotions so he could do what was necessary. "I'm sorry that it has to be that way, but she is too dangerous to keep here any long…"

"Fine!" The disheveled man shouted. "If you really want to ruin her life, then go ahead."

Gakupo shook his head disapprovingly. "It's not me who's ruining it, it's her Lawrence." He said softly, trying to calm the livid man down. "And she's ruining everyone else's to… look." He motioned over of the pair of quiet girls.

Lawrence took no heed of the purple haired man's words and grabbed his daughter roughly by the wrist. "Let's go." He seethed, yanking the blonde up from the chair and pulling her out of the large office, slamming the door on his way out.

Miku and Luka turned to each other; both grinning stupidly at the fact that Lily's presence was no more. They were ecstatic to have that terrible weight on their shoulders lifted, and overjoyed that from tomorrow they would be able to start working on taking back the school, putting it in the right hands once more.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Finally, that blonde menace is finally gone… or is she? All will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Let me know what you thought, and also let me know if you'd like to see another Miku x Luka story from me. Luka will be a nervous teacher and Miku will be the overly popular, overly intelligent and overly teasing student. If you would like to see that then give me some feedback, and if it gets enough support then it'll probably be out in a fortnight**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**Wow… I can honestly say that I never expected this to be ten chapters long, or that this would be my twentieth chapter in total. I can definitely say that all of your reviews and support provided the motivation for me to keep going, and so I thank you all.**

**I also want to say a big thanks to the twelve reviewers that took the time to leave a comment on the last chapter of this, especially seeing as that is the most I have ever received for a single chapter.**

**Also, I gotta say a big thanks to Code03x1, who despite being on holiday still did an excellent and really fast job.**

**I forgot to give a warning in the previous chapter but this chapter has some M rated material in it. So if you dont like that kind of stuff then you probably shouldn't read this.**

**Anyway… I hope you enjoy this one, and let me know in a review if you did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I can't believe that she's finally gone!" Miku exclaimed incredulously as she and Luka walked out of Gakupo's office. "It feels so nice knowing that we won't have to deal with her anymore-it's a big weight off our shoulders don't you think?"

"Yup, I already feel safer knowing she's not around!" The taller girl joked. "And what's even better is that from tomorrow, we can start getting the school back under your…" She stared, but was stopped when Miku tilted her head, looking at her with big eyes, reminding her of the shorter girl's intentions. "Back under _our_ control." She finished, causing Miku to smile triumphantly.

The tealette nodded enthusiastically. Her high-pitched voice took on a more proud and happy tone. "I can't wait, it's gonna be so good to back in my old position, and it's even better that you get to be by my side the whole time… Queen Luka, at the top of the school where she belongs!"

Luka pulled the shorter girl into her arms, pressing the bodies right up against each other. The sudden movement had Miku blushing slightly, but still smiling gleefully. "Um Luka… why are you hugging me all of a sudden?"

"Why, to shut you up, of course." She responded playfully, grinning. "I'm kidding, but you know that I don't want to be called that. I'm okay with the popularity, but I don't need a title."

Miku considered arguing, but decided that she'd rather enjoy the pinkette's warm embrace, reveling in one of the pinkette's tender cuddles that she could never get enough of. The tealette groaned when Luka's phone rang, hating that she couldn't melt into her girlfriend while she took the call. She watched as the pinkette paced back and forth, smiling at how cute she looked.

"That was my dad; he says he's outside waiting to pick us up." Luka revealed as soon as the call finished. "C'mon, let's go." She excitedly bubbled, grabbing Miku's hand and walking with her to the entrance.

"Oh my god, are you alright sweetie?" A worried Lucas asked once he saw the large bandage that his daughter was sporting, smack dab on the front of her head. "What happened to you?"

Luka opened her mouth and was about to answer, but a guilty Miku beat her to it. "It's my fault; I take full responsibility for putting Luka in harm's way." She declared to the pink haired man and waited for her punishment nobly.

Lucas' brow furrowed slightly. "What do you mean by that?" He inquired cautiously. He stayed calm for now, but was about to snap if he found out that Miku really had something to do with this. Even though he wanted to protect the tealette, his daughter came first and so he wouldn't hesitate to reprimand Miku if she hurt the one most precious to him.

Luka chuckled and put her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder. "Miku isn't to blame. I was just protecting her from a bully and said bully decided to punch me in the face. It's no big deal, really." The pinkette answered modestly.

Miku shook her head defiantly. "But I'm still partly to blame. If Lily didn't want to hit me, then you wouldn't have had to intervene and get hurt. I still feel as if I should take responsib-" Miku started, but was interrupted by Luka talking over her.

"I wanted to." She declared loudly, stopping Miku's ramblings. "I did it for you." She added in a much softer, much more caring tone.

Miku still felt as if she were to blame and so tried to put her point across again. She only got about two words into her sentence before the pinkette enveloped her in a loving embrace, silencing her in the process. "There's no need for you to feel at fault Miku, I had to protect you. I will always be here to look after you; I will always protect my little princess." She whispered soothingly, successfully putting the tealette's worrisome thoughts to ease.

Miku brought her arms around the pink haired girl and gripped at her tightly, never wanting to let her perfect human being out of her arms. "You're so amazing Luka. I love you so much." She mumbled against Luka's collarbone, making said girl further tighten their embrace.

Lucas watched on at what he could only describe as the perfect couple. He had never seen two people so in sync with each other, so perfect for each other as Miku and his daughter. The love he could feel radiating from their embrace was stronger than anything he'd ever experienced before; no two people were as right for each other as Miku and Luka were.

As much as he liked to see his daughter happy, he was a little concerned about their possibly excessive PDA. "Um… girls, you do know there are still people around don't you?" He inquired nervously, knowing that the love was meant to be a secret and that anyone with a brain cell or two could see it between these two. They weren't doing any more than hugging, but the way they connected, the closeness and the tenderness showing all pointed to their powerful feelings for each other. "You might wanna ease up; you don't want people finding out do you?"

Neither Miku nor Luka could find the ability to care about such at the moment, being too focused on the girl in their arms, to intent on showing their affection to the furthest extent. "You know what…? Right now, I really don't care." The pinkette mumbled and she continued her slow caresses along Miku's back.

Miku let out a small laugh through her nose. "Me neither." She agreed in a blissful whisper, snuggling herself deeper into her beautiful girlfriend's warmth. "I could stay like this forever."

Lucas chuckled quietly, finding their adorable-ness quite amusing. "Yeah, but we do have to get home, you know?" He pointed out. The snuggling couple took no heed of Lucas' words and continued to drown in the other's sweet embrace. He sighed, even if his smile proceeded to give away how he felt inside. "C'mon, don't you want to know what that surprise is Luka?" He questioned, mentioning the thing he had spoken about over the phone, and the thing that had cause Luka to excitedly hurry off.

The pinkette pulled Miku and herself apart by about an inch so she could look into her eyes. "I do really wanna know what that surprise is…" She declared a little sheepishly, feeling slightly bad for wanting to end their cuddle. "My dad's surprises are usually really good as well." She added as an incentive.

Miku sighed, but smiled cutely. "Okay, but you'll have to make it up to me later, if you know what I mean." She added the last part in a seductive whisper, only intended for the pinkette's ears.

A blush quickly covered the flustered girl's cheeks, and she took a few second to think up an equally embarrassing response. "I can't wait; I've been looking forward to it for ages." She retorted, biting her lower lip sexily for extra emphasis. A small grin spread on the pinkette's lips as she watched Miku's fair skin redden. "What's the surprise then?" She asked, breaking away from Miku to talk to her father and leaving the tealette struggling to stand.

"I was thinking I'd save it for later, you know when we get home and everything's settled." The tall pink haired man revealed with a mischievous grin, finding his daughter's response amusing.

"But dad… you said you'd tell us right away, you can't leave me hanging like this." The pinkette whined.

"I think you'll find that I can." He jokingly retorted. "C'mon, in the car, I'm starting to get a bit cold standing around out here." He ordered, holding the door open for the two girls.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gumi loved the fact that her girlfriend could seemingly talk for hours on end, finding every word –whether relevant or just plain gibberish –to be insanely cute. The only thing that put a downer on the situation was that she had missed out on being friends with the ahodged girl for so long, and she felt bad knowing that she pushed her away. "I'm sorry." She whispered just loud enough so that she could be heard over Miki's ramblings.

Gumi's sudden lapse in silence startled Miku, and caused the redhead to stop and look at her worriedly. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" She inquired sincerely. "You have nothing to be apologizing for."

The greenette eyed the floor ashamedly. "What about all the bullying I put you through? I feel like such a terrible person for doing that to you." She answered solemnly.

Miki instantly closed the distance between them and cuddled into her green haired girlfriend warmly. "None of that stuff matters, all I care about it us and our relationship now."

"B-but, surely you must be mad at me for what we did to you and Luka, surely there must a part of you that hates me." Gumi rationalized in a self-loathing manner.

The ahodged girl's grip tightened exponentially. "Hate you? I don't hate you." She exclaimed. "I love everything about you and I've forgotten all our history seeing as it doesn't matter, it's irrelevant, all that matters is the present."

Gumi tried to interject but Miki was having none of it. "Please, don't worry about it, stop thinking in the past." She reprimanded seriously. "We need to focus on our new relationship, not the one we used to have." She continued and was relieved to see her girlfriend's expression lift slightly. "And if you really feel too bad about it, then just buy me some more cherries, I'm all out.

Gumi giggled at the redhead's childishness. "Geez, already, you better slow down or you'll turn into one." She joked, but got a cute pout in response. "Don't worry, I'll get you some on my way home, I'll give 'em to you in the morning."

Miki frowned slightly. "Oh, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to come home with me and meet my parents."

The greenette's eyes widened. "What do you mean by meet? Are we talking about introducing me as one of your new friends, or as your girlfriend?"

A hopeful smile appeared on the ahodged girl's features. "I was kinda hoping for both. I know they'll be happy that I've made a new friend, and they always wanted me to find someone to go out with, so they shouldn't be displeased that I'm with you."

Gumi frowned after misinterpreting the shorter girl's words. "What do you mean, why would they be displeased… am I not attractive enough, not clever enough…?"

Miki shook her head and chuckled at her girlfriend's cuteness. "No, I was just talking about the fact that we're both girls. I don't think they have anything against it though, so we should be okay." She clarified, making Gumi blush at her outburst. "So… what d'ya say, do you think you could come over?"

Miki's face was one that not a single person could say no to, being too cute and too innocent to disagree with. "Of course I will." She answered instinctively, hugging her adorable girlfriend tight. Both of them grinned "Let's just hope they like me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A bright yellow sign was the first thing to catch the attention of the passengers of Lucas' saloon. Sitting atop a wooden post that was staked into their lawn, was unmistakably a sign from the estate agents. "What the hell is she up to now?" Lucas muttered angrily, and pulled into to Miku's driveway seeing as his was littered with various boxes and furniture.

They all unbuckled their seatbelts, and Luka turned to the frightened tealette before they got out of the car. "If she comes out I want you to disregard everything that she says to you, don't listen to a word of it. Just stick with me and everything will be fine, understand?" She instructed worriedly, a sight that melted her father's heart as he felt so proud that he'd raised such a caring and responsible daughter. After the tealette produced an uncertain nod, they hesitantly relinquished the safety of the pink haired man's car and crossed the street to see what Lucy was playing at.

On closer inspection, the sigh that they had presumed to be a 'for sale' sign actually read 'sold', and they all stood there blankly looking at the word. "Sold? We've only been gone a day." Luka incredulously mumbled, looking to her father for answers.

The pink haired man shrugged. "Beats me, but I'm a little worried to tell the truth."

While they were occupied with the sign, Lucy stepped of the front door, carrying a box of belongings labelled 'kitchen'. "Oh hello love. How was work?" She asked cheerily. "Good day at school dear?" She followed up quickly, without giving her husband a second to answer.

Lucas, Miku and Luka all shared confused looks with one another, all hoping that someone would have some answers for the pink haired woman's strange, and rather creepy behaviour. "What the hell are you doing Lucy?" Luka asked bitterly, causing said woman to stop her idle tasks and frown at her daughter.

"What does it look like?" She rhetorically questioned. "I'm packing up our belongings so we can move far, far away from here, that's what."

Lucas had so many questions, and couldn't figure out which one to ask first. "How the hell did you sell the house so fast?" He managed to ask after fumbling over an inquiry for a few seconds.

"This is a highly desired neighborhood, being almost perfect. The only thing that I can see wrong with it is one particular resident who lives across the road; the one who almost ruined all our lives." Lucy stated, but still saw confusion on everyone's faces, and so decided to elaborate. "Well, if you must know, I sold for half of what it's worth. The estate agent bought it right off me, knowing they could sell it on easily." She declared, sounding proud with her idiotic action.

The pink haired man was on the brink of losing it, hearing his wife's ludicrous explanations was making him rather angry. "You did what!" he shouted at a volume that neither Lucy nor Luka had heard from him before. "Why on earth would you do such a foolish thing?"

Lucy laughed at her husband's display. "So we can get away from her." She said, pointing at the tealette, who was being shielded by her pink haired protector. "I'd do anything to get away from that little whore, as long as it keeps our family together."

Lucy, in her obviously deteriorated mental state had seemingly forgotten the fact that not only was her daughter dating Miku, but her husband had chosen Miku over her the previous night, which obviously indicated that Miku was more important to them than her.

Lucas took a few steps up to his wife, still staying a safe distance away, but close enough so that he could talk to her more quietly. "You really think that I want to move houses just because you can't deal with the fact that Luka is gay, are you out of your god dammed mind?"

"I can say the same thing, how can you be okay with that?" She asked incredulously. "Don't you realize that we need to get Luka away from that parasite- that teal haired whore that tainted your daughter?"

Lucas had reached his limit; he just couldn't put up with anymore of his wife hurtful and close-minded ramblings. "I've had just about enough of this shit Lucy, either you stop this right now, or there will be consequences." He warned in a firm, but quiet tone.

The pink haired woman scoffed. "Oh yeah, like you'd do anything, you're still as spineless as when we got married. There's absolutely nothing you can do to stop me; we're moving and that's final."

Lucas smirked triumphantly; already knowing that what he was about to say would shut his deranged wife up. "Oh really, is that what you think?" He asked amusedly. "I'm filing for divorce." He said sharply, losing all trace of his cheery and kind personality for a brief moment.

Before Lucy could reply the silent tealette decided to speak up. "No, Lucas you can't do that, you can divorce her just because of me!" Miku said as she ran up to the tall man. "You win Lucy, you can have Luka back- I can't be the one to break up your family." She declared, crestfallen that it had come to this.

The pink haired woman grinned triumphantly. "There you go Lucas, now everybody can be happy." She declared, completely disregarding that fact that Miku would be mortified if she had to break up with Luka, and that both her husband and her daughter wanted nothing more to do with her.

"No. I'm serious. I've been thinking about it for a while and I went down to city hall today. I've got all the paperwork in my car; it's just waiting to be signed." He informed, and was met by Miku nervously tugging on his sleeve. He knew that she felt to blame, but Lucas didn't think that in the slightest. He turned to speak with her, hoping that he could explain his predicament before Miku slipped back into her self-loathing state once again. "Miku I…"

Lucy hated that her husband was speaking to what she considered the scum of the earth and rudely interrupted them as soon as they started conversing. "Lucy, would you just give us a minute, show some dignity, show me and Miku one measly minute of respect, please." He almost begged, knowing that he didn't have long before dark thoughts reinvaded the tealette's mind.

Seeing as Lucas playing the divorce card seriously disadvantaged her, Lucy decided that it would probably be in her best interests to do as she was told for once. "Fine…. You have one minute." She grumbled, looking at her watch and actually timing the sixty seconds, not wanting them to have a second more.

The pink haired man quickly turned to face the tearful tealette, forgetting his soon to be ex-wife for a moment and returning to his somewhat jolly self. "Miku, it's okay, this is my decision-you've just given me the guts to actually go through with it." He informed softly, but saw that the tealette was still confused. "I haven't been happy with Lucy for years now; I hated the way she treated me and Luka, but I only stayed quiet to keep the peace." He elaborated, bringing a relived smile to the tealette's lips. "But now, there's no need to keep the peace. In my book Luka's happiness comes before Lucy's, and so if Lucy can't accept that you are what makes my daughter happy, then I see no way I can be with her anymore."

"But…But isn't it wrong for me to break up your family, isn't it wrong for you to throw away something you've worked so hard for just so me and Luka can be together?" A concerned Miku asked.

"Like I said, this family hasn't been functioning for a while now. There's no sense keeping a toy that doesn't work, you would just throw it away, and I think that's what I have to do here." He explained gently, trying his best to convey that Miku was not to blame, trying his best to keep the frail girl from feeling guilty. "I've tried to make this marriage work, but… it's only logical for three people to be happy instead of one, right?"

Miku nodded slowly, still trying to take in the fact that the Megurine's marriage was a failure. "I guess… there's no sense in all of us suffering just so Lucy is satisfied…" She started quietly, but was interrupted by Lucy, who now deemed the minute to be up.

"What the hell is she telling you, she's not corrupted you as well has she." The pink haired woman inquired bitterly.

"She wasn't telling me anything, we were… we were just having a little chat, that's all." He lied, covering the fact that he had used the precious minute to shore up Miku's confidence and stop her self-destructive thoughts before they got too convoluted to control. "I was just letting her know that my decision is final; I will definitely be going through with the divorce." He informed sternly, putting real fear in to the woman he used to refer to as his wife.

"Y-you can't be s-serious. How can y-you choose a girl you've know f-for all of three days over me, your wife of almost twenty years?" She questioned, faking stutters and breath hitches, hoping that she would bring her weak willed husband back into her clutches.

It was now Lucas' time to laugh; knowing that he had the upper hand over his wife brought a wide smile to his features. "You know it's funny really. You really should have thought your plan through a bit more." He said, completely disregarding the pink haired woman's question. "You do realize that most of our stuff is in my name, right? That means that I'll get it all in the divorce. You'll be left with nothing."

The realization scared Lucy, but then she remembered that she still had one card left to play. "But I've already sold the house." She exclaimed triumphantly, thinking that she gained a foothold in the argument. "You have no choice but to move with me, you have nowhere else to go." She said with almost maniacal undertones.

Oddly enough, Lucas' surprise popped into his head, and he realized that he might be able to bring the heated debate back under his control. "Girl's, I think it's time I told you what I was planning." He said, motioning for them to approach, so he could speak with them in private.

Lucy's eyes bulged when she heard that there was a plot afoot. "What the hell are you on about, what plan…?"

"It's none of your fucking business, so should the hell up and but out for a moment." Lucas exploded, hating the persistent interruptions provided by his wife. Miku and Luka approached him hesitantly, finding his outburst to be a little unnerving. "I wanted to tell you later, I wanted to tell you under nicer circumstances, but I kind of need to tell you two now."

The girls' looked at each other and shrugged, not finding the situation to be that much of a hindrance. "It's okay, you can tell us." The pinkette said quietly.

Lucas nodded. "Well… After getting those divorce papers, I realized that there were some other papers I should probably pick up as well." He tried to tell it excitingly, trying to still keep it interesting. "So, I went down to the adoption office. I had a little chat and picked up the necessary forms and well… if you want to Miku, I can become your legal guardian… I can adopt you."

Both Luka and Miku gasped at Lucas' revelation. "I… I don't know what to say." Miku stammered, her brain still in the process of rebooting after an information overload.

The pink haired man misinterpreted the tealette's confusion as an objection to his idea, and felt stupid for thinking that she'd want to do something so drastic. "It's fine I guess, I just thought that I could give you a better life, an easier life. It was only a suggestion so…" He started gloomily.

"No, I do want to." Miku interjected, bringing smiles to the faces of the two pinkettes. "I was just a little shocked that you'd go through so much trouble for me, that you'd want to adopt me."

The tall man chuckled light heartedly. "Who wouldn't want to adopt you?" He offered, causing Miku to blush at the compliment. "Anyone would be lucky to have you as a daughter."

Miku couldn't stop herself from shedding a few tears of pure elation, finding not only the compliments, but also the sentiment behind them to be extremely touching. "Thank you Lucas, you don't know how much this means to me." She managed before emotion cut off her speech. She instead wrapped her arms around her new 'dad' giving him a warm cuddle and crying into his shoulder.

Seeing Miku cry evoked the exact same emotions as when he saw his daughter cry. He already felt attached to the tealette and cared deeply for her well-being, almost as much as he did for his biological daughter, and even though he knew her tears were ones of joy, he still felt the overwhelming need to comfort the tealette. "Hey, shh, there's no need to cry silly." He whispered comfortingly.

"I know, I'm… I'm just so happy." Miku explained, sniffing away the last of her tears. After reassuring the pink haired man that she was okay, she detached herself from him and turned to see Luka waiting with open arms, and was glad that she didn't have walk any distance to share an embrace with her girlfriend. "Now we can be together forever." She whispered.

Luka wrapped the emotional girl up in her arms, but still keeping their faces apart so they could look at each other. "I know… it's amazing." She declared happily. "Now nothing can break us apart, I can be yours forever.

After letting the girls have their moment, Lucas interrupted them, asking a question that he dearly hoped Miku would say yes to. "Miku, I really need you to do me a favor; I would really appreciate it if you would let me and Luka live with you. I don't want to impose, but we don't really have anywhere else to go you see."

The tealette didn't really know why Lucas even had to ask, seeing as it seemed logical for a members of a family to life together. "Of course you can stay, it would be a pleasure and an honor to let you live with me." Miku stated proudly. "Plus, it means I won't be left to do all the chores all by myself." She joked, earning a round of laughs from both pinkettes.

Lucy was meanwhile becoming rather impatient, and the sight of the seemingly joyful trio really grinded her gears. "What the hell are you all so happy about?" She questioned spitefully.

Lucas looked at the pink and teal couple and decided that there was no sense staying out here and enduring a barrage of insults from his former wife. And seeing as he now had accommodation sorted, it only bolstered his decision. "C'mon you two, let's go home." He said in hushed tones, before walking away from the deranged woman towards the tealette's house, Luka on his left and Miku on his right.

"Answer me god dammit! The deranged pinkette shouted, finding it incredibly annoying that her family was just walking away from her after blatantly disregarding her question. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Lucas froze, before spinning to face the monster that his wife had become. "I'm going to look after my daughters, now leave us in peace." He exclaimed, emphasizing the plurality of the formerly singular word.

"D-daughters…"Lucy mumbled to herself confusedly. "What do you mean by 'daughters'? You only have one daughter you fool."

The pink haired man nodded. "At the moment I do." He conceded, even though he hadn't intended his previous sentence to be correct, just more of a taunting statement. "But in a few days, the adoption papers will have been processed and I will be Miku's guardian." He informed, walking back towards the tealette's residence. "I advise you to leave me and my family in peace… I won't hesitate to call the police if you trespass on Miku's property." He declared loudly, not even looking back at the woman he used to call his wife.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Thanks for dinner." The greenette praised again, being extra polite to Miki's parents. "Those were the best noodles I've had in ages!"

Miku laughed silently to herself, finding the Gumi's excessive politeness to be rather amusing. "C'mon, why don't we go upstairs?" She suggested as she watched her bow over and over again."

Gumi nodded and took the shorter girl's outstretched hand, letting herself be lead out of the living room. "Well… that went much better than I expected." She declared once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, although I have to say, I wasn't expecting them to run up to you and hug you." She giggled as she remembered her parents over enthusiastic response when she told them that she was finally dating someone. "I would have warned you, but honestly, that's the last thing I'd thought they'd do."

"Same here." She agreed, laughing as she did so. "It's no problem thought, it just took me by surprise."

"I think we took my parents by surprise as well." The redhead pointed out. "I think they were just relived that I finally made another friend other than Luka, happy that I'm not a complete loser like they probably thought I was."

Anger and sadness spread rapidly onto the greenette's face. "You're not a loser, don't say that." She scolded. "The only reason you couldn't make any friends was because I drove everyone away from you, it's my fault that no-one would come over and talk with you."

Miki didn't want to get into another discussion about their past and so she just let it slip. "It doesn't matter, let's go upstairs."

Gumi felt herself being pulled up the stairs and realized that she should probably leave their rather sensitive past just were it was; in the past. "So… what do you want to do, I haven't got too long, I'll probably have to go home in like an hour or so, but until then I…"

Miki had pulled the greenette into her bedroom and as soon as the door was closed, she had surprised the taller girl with a sudden kiss, cutting her off mid sentence. "I wanna do that." She replied before moving back into reclaim the shocked girl's lips.

Gumi indulged for a few second before her brain reminded her of what happened the first time they had kissed. "I thought you didn't like kissing, you seemed a little uncomfortable last night." She wondered, taking a hold of the smaller girl's shoulders to stop her actions.

"I just wasn't expecting it then. I was too nervous to kiss you back, but now I realize that there is nothing to be nervous about." She explained, and without waiting for a response she kissed the greenette again, this time a little more forcefully.

Gumi didn't mind her girlfriend's actions at all; she was just a little confused, thinking that the redhead would have been too shy to try something like this. Now that she knew that Miki was okay with it, she let the smaller girl take control, happily going along with whatever she wanted whether it be pinning Gumi up against the wall, or eventually pulling her over to the bed, Gumi was overjoyed that things seemed to be going so fast for them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After settling into Miku's home, Lucas had returned to retrieve their belongings. After much protest from the pink haired woman, he had managed to retrieve most of their belongings, only leaving behind the things that were too large or too heavy to move alone. As a sign of gratitude, he had also cooked for everyone, giving Miku some well-deserved time off from her laborious duties.

After everything had been cleaned up, the pink haired man retreated upstairs, not only sort out his divorce, but to also give the girls some space. They were currently sitting on the sofa watching a movie, Luka backed up in to the corner seat by Miku who was sitting with her arms around the pinkette, her legs laid over the pinkette's sideways and her head tucked into the crook of her neck. She had effectively trapped Luka between herself and the armrest, snuggling into her curvy body cutely.

Well…that's how it looked on first inspection. Miku was barely even watching the film, only occasionally looking up when a particularly interesting part came along. She was more focused on the smooth expanse of her girlfriend's neck, intently repainting every inch with feather soft kisses. So even though one of her favourite movies was on, Miku was instead being captivated by her girlfriend's sublime beauty, being intoxicated by her sweet, delicious scent, and being driven crazy by the velvety soft moans that would escape the pinkette's lips every time she replaced a soft kiss with a long and lustful love bite. "_Who needs television when you have Luka; nothing on earth is more entertaining than toying with her_." She thought to herself mischievously, sucking hard on the pale flesh, focusing her attention on Luka's pulse point for maximum effect.

"Miku…"Was what escaped the pinkette's lips in a breathy moan, causing the teal haired girl to shiver.

Miku smiled against the pinkette's neck. "Yes my love?" She questioned seductively, barely being able to control her unbearable lust for the beautiful pinkette. She locked her lips back on the exact same spot, sucking hard and darkening the red tinge that lay there already.

Luka could help but moan at her girlfriend's actions. "I… thought w-we were supposed to be watching this movie." She wondered out loud, but got no response from the tealette. "It was your idea to watch it wasn't it, I thought you said you loved this film."

"I do." She replied simply. "But nowhere as much as I love you. Nothing in the world compares to you."

The pinkette smiled gleefully. "Miku you're… hmmm… you're so sweet." The attention that Miku was giving to her girlfriend's neck was making speaking hard for the pinkette, causing numerous moans to interrupt her sentences. "But don't you think it's a little risky to be doing this?"

The tealette stopped her blissful torture of her girlfriend's neck just long enough to ask "Risks? What risks?"

"Well…my dad is upstairs for one thing." Luka pointed out against her own hunger. "… And who knows who could be looking in through the window."

"We can solve that one pretty easily." The shorter girl declared before reluctantly getting up and pulling the curtains closed, obscuring the view of the outside world. Before sitting down, Miku also shut the door to the living room for added privacy. "But I just guess you'll just have to keep your moans quiet for now." She cheekily offered as a solution to Luka's initial problem.

Luka's face went bright red at what her girlfriend was insinuating. "There won't be any moaning." She informed much to Miku's dismay. "I don't think we can do anything… you know… sexual. I'm not sure if it's the best idea at the moment."

The tealette pouted. "But… that's not fair. It's hard enough to keep my hands to myself when were at school, but now we're alone and you say we can't do anything."

Luka waved her hands in the air apologetically. "I'm sorry, but you know that it would be best if we waited until things blew over, we should wait until we're safe." She pointed out, making the tealette nod disappointedly. "And I never said we couldn't do anything." Luka pointed out naughtily. The simple act of lowering her gaze transformed Luka from your average schoolgirl into a tempting seductress, and the intent stare she gave made Miku's legs tremble slightly.

Teal orbs shined with hope and excitement. "R-really?" She questioned shyly, blushing at the way the pinkette was looking her up and down. "What can we do?"

The pinkette grinned at her girlfriend's adorable blush. "We can kiss and cuddle." She suggested, making the shorter girl smile gleefully. "And it doesn't have to be so rushed; we're pretty much alone and kissing doesn't have to be so… innocent, so chaste." She added, sweetening the deal even further.

Miku nodded and walked back from the window quickly, not wanting to miss another second of the pinkette's company. "Can I sit on your lap?" She questioned cutely, and Luka nodded in response.

Luka had expected for the tealette to actually 'sit' on her lap, only agreeing because she knew she could handle Miku's light weight. Miku had however straddled the pinkette much like she had done in the nurse's office earlier, wrapping her legs around the pinkette's waist and pushing their bodies right up against each other. "This feels… familiar." The pinkette joked nervously, felling her body heat up involuntarily.

Miku loved her girlfriend's curvy figure; adoring the fact that she could feel every single contour of her body pressed up against her own. Their mere contact alone made the tealette's head spin, and as she rested her cheek atop the pinkette's head, she lost herself in the comforting and intoxicating scent that she had fallen in love with all those months ago in the park. "Kiss me…" She whispered, too wrapped up in her overwhelming feelings for the beautiful girl beneath her. "Love me…"

Luka's complexion reddened when she heard the breathless requests, only hesitating for a second before following them. She shifted the position slightly so that their height difference wasn't so pronounced and brought her lips to Miku's; savoring the subtle sweetness that always seemed to linger there.

Miku limply wrapped both her arms around the pinkette's neck as she lost herself in the pinkette's loving attention, focusing only on returning the kiss. Her hands instinctively tangled themselves in Luka's pink locks and she closed her eyes as a wave of much needed bliss washed over her. She was slightly amazed that such gentle contact could have such a powerful effect on her, but she quickly remembered that she had been craving this ever since she met the taller girl.

Miku may not have known it back then, or she might not have seen it, but she had fallen in love with Luka from the very first moment she met her. So not only had her emotions and desires been growing during the last few days while they were together, they had building up slowly for months, and now Miku's body ached to be touched, to be loved by Luka. "Love me… please Luka show me how much you love me." She whispered against the pinkette's lips when they broke apart for air, opening her eyes to view the magnificence that was the pinkette.

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and Miku's sensual requests were driving her insane while simultaneously silencing her brain's sensible reminders. She crashed her lips against Miku's, kissing her roughly as her hands traveled along her back. Holding her close while massaging the soft skin through her shirt, Luka could feel herself losing all her inhibitions; succumbing to the desire that she too had been bottling up since the very first evening.

Luka's right hand dropped to the tealette's thigh, caressing the smooth skin, slowly creeping up higher until her fingers where playing just under the hem of her skirt. Even though Luka had been the one to put limits on their activities, she was now finding it very difficult to stick to them.

She was burning hot, burning brighter than she ever had before; finding Miku's moans and gasps were the most exciting sounds to ever reach her ears. Just knowing that she could give the tealette so much pleasure, just knowing that she had the power to make the tealette produce such beautiful noises made her heart pound in her chest and the only thing that was going through her mind was to give Miku more.

She pulled Miku away from her and gently lowered her on to her back, still keeping the tealette's legs wrapped securely around her waist. She then lowered herself, hovering only an inch above her one and only love and stared deeply into the wide teal pools below.

The look Luka had took Miku's breath away. Luka's usual compassion and affectionate love were still present if you looked hard enough, but they were mostly overshadowed by the lust, the desire that Luka had for her… the need. Without warning, the pinkette had latched on to her neck and was giving the same treatment that she had done earlier; painting the fair skin with love bites. "L-Luka…?" She asked in a whisper a little nervously. She loved the pinkette's attention but was a little confused and surprised at Luka's sudden change.

Her tongue danced over the tender flesh, traveling up the full length a few times before stopping to answer. "Yes darling?" She questioned sweetly, straight into the tealette's ear.

A powerful shiver wracked the tealette's body. "What's come over you all of a sudden? You seem like a whole different person." She inquired quietly. "Don't get me wrong, I like this person, I really do, it's just…"

Luka interrupted her with a fierce kiss out of the blue, slipping her tongue in and exploring the smaller girl's mouth. "I love you." She declared, gasping after releasing her hold of Miku's lips. "Nothing's come over me, I just want to show you how much I love you, just like you asked me to." She simply stated.

The tealette nodded acceptingly. "I get that, but what about sensible Luka? What does she have to say about this?" She jokingly questioned.

"You know… I think she's ok with it." Luka answered amusedly. "I love you so much Miku, more than anything, more than anyone. You're all I've ever needed." She continued passionately.

Miku's eyes watered up at Luka's words. Even though she knew how much the pinkette loved her, Miku was so happy to hear it come from her, happy to know that she really did have someone who cared for her after all her time alone. She pulled the taller girl down on top of her, hugging her tightly, not wanting to let go of the sweet, caring, and perfect gift she had been blessed with. "I feel the exact same way; nobody but you matters to me." The tealette whispered emotionally, gripping the back of the pinkette's shirt needily. "You're everything I've always wanted, everything I've always needed; you complete me."

"Miku…I…. you…" Luka's lustful desires were out the door for the moment and replaced with the intense emotions that she felt towards the tealette, but unfortunately for her, those same emotions were the ones that rendered her speechless, tightening her throat making it almost impossible to speak. "Words cannot describe how much I love you, how much you mean to me." She managed and brought her hand up to cup Miku's cheek gently. "I'm so lucky to have someone as special as you, as special as my beautiful little princess."

Miku half closed her eyes to hide her tears and nuzzled affectionately into the soft skin of her girlfriend's palm. "Luka…" She breathed out blissfully, too content to be able to say anything else. She instead just chose to remain silent and relish in this rare, peaceful moment, and prayed that it would never end.

Luka stayed on top of her love for at least five minutes, simply gazing into those deep teal pools; getting lost in the unrestrained adoration they showed. In that moment, she was forgetting everything but herself and the beautiful tealette beneath her. "You are so perfect." She exclaimed and moved down to reclaim her girlfriend's lips, kissing her so softly and tenderly, trying to show how much Miku meant to her.

The tealette kissed back a little lazily, still partially lost in the pinkette's beauty. "Oh Luka…" She moaned when she felt the taller girl's slender fingers return to her thigh, indicating that she wanted to pick back up from where they left off. "Luka, I want… would you… can you…?" She nervously inquired, feeling slightly embarrassed for trying to ask for what she was asking. Luka's actions – as tame as they may be – had fired Miku up, and knowing that the pinkette reciprocated every ounce of love she felt only made her burn brighter. "Please Luka… I need you, please."

The pinkette heard the quiet pleas escape the tealette's lips and her lust returned in full force. "You need me?" She inquired with false innocence. "What do you need me for?"

Miku blushed bright red, feeling almost too embarrassed and nervous to ask. "I need y-you… umm… to m-make love to me." She finally replied after much hesitation. "I want you to touch me; I need for us to be intimate with each other… please."

"You don't have to beg me." Luka pointed out when she heard the almost desperate tone in the shorter girl's voice. "You know I'd do anything for you." Luka immediately followed this statement by sliding her hand up, along the outside of the tealette's thigh and underneath her skirt. "What do you want me to do?" A little of the previous seductive confidence had gone from her voice, as she now realized that this was actually happening; that she and Miku was actually about to make love.

Even though the tealette was as red as a tomato, her blush still managed to intensify at the pinkette's tentative question. "C-could you use y-you fingers?" She asked nervously, hoping that Luka wouldn't find the idea disgusting or repulsive.

Luka nodded slightly, feeling a bit too awkward to reply. Luka wasn't really sure what to do, feeling worried that she might not be good enough for her lover, anxious that her inexperience in this activity would mean that she was inadequate for the tealette. "Of course I can, I'd do anything I can to please you." She answered compassionately after registering the tealette's mildly anxious tone.

Luka returned to the tealette's lips, kissing the shorter girl softly, slowly building the heat back up. The hand that was resting under Miku's skirt came to life and began to once again stoke the silky smooth skin, teasing the tealette in the process. After toying for a while, Luka worked up enough courage to move her hand round to the inside of her lover's thigh, before moving it between them and cupping Miku's panty covered crotch in her palm.

Miku had been dying for the pinkette to touch her, and after all the waiting and all the hardship they had been through; Miku needed a release more than she needed her next breath. "Luka… please…"She whispered, finding the gentle contact pleasurable, but not nearly satisfying enough. "Touch me…"

Luka brought her left hand up to Miku's cheek and cupped it gently, while her right repositioned itself so she could stroke Miku through the thin material of her underwear. "I-is this o-okay?" She asked nervously, hoping dearly that she could at least give Miku some pleasure, hoping that she wasn't as bad as she thought she would be.

Miku couldn't describe how she felt- words not able to do her feelings justice. She was surprised that such a restrained touch could have such an effect on her. She soon realized that it was because it was Luka; it was the pinkette that was making her body hot, her head light and every nerve extra sensitive. "It's… it's amazing, it's hmmm… feels so good." She managed through quiet moans. "There's only one thing wrong with it- it's not enough."

A mischievous smirk formed on the pinkette's features. "Oh really…?" She questioned, applying more pressure, causing Miku's moans to double in volume.

"Oh my god Luka…" Miku gasped as she felt the speed and intensity of the pinkette's strokes build. "You are so… naughty." She declared, and was shocked by what the pinkette followed up with.

Miku had pretty much expected the sensible Luka to blush at her remark and ease off, but if anything it empowered the pink haired young woman, and gave her the confidence to push Miku's panties aside so she could make direct contact with her slippery flesh. "It's you, you make me like this." She explained, whispering in her ear before going down to kiss her beloved's neck again. "You are so beautiful; I don't even know how I've managed to control myself up until now."

Miku's eyelids fluttered from the sensation overload, and she couldn't stop herself from gasping at her girlfriend's actions, both at her neck and under her skirt. "Luka, I love you so much." She whispered before burying her face in Luka's soft pink tresses, taking in their delicious scent while her hands tangled in them.

The simple thought that she was actually touching Miku's privates, the thought that Miku trusted her enough to let her touch her most intimate place gave Luka a surge of confidence. Without warning she entered two fingers in and began thrusting slowly, all the while reveling in the way the tealette's body was squirming under her.

One hand gripped on to Luka's back while the other pulled softly at her long pink locks, bringing their bodies even closer together. "Luka…I…" She gasped but was cut off when the pinkette trusted particularly roughly, making it impossible for her to speak. She had intended to tell Luka to slow down; to not forget that they weren't alone in the house but the pleasure was too intense and it overrode her rational thought. "Don't stop." She moaned, much to the pinkette's delight.

Luka's head spun from her girlfriend's moans of ecstasy. "I didn't think it possible for your voice to get any more beautiful." She whispered in to the tealette's ear. "Although, you better watch it, we don't want someone making too much noise now do we?" She teasingly questioned, remembering Miku's remark from earlier.

Miku didn't answer, and instead manipulated the pinkette's head so she could have access to her lips. She kissed the pink haired girl hungrily, partly because of how turned on she was, but also because she rationalized that she wouldn't be able to moan as loud if her lips and mouth was occupied elsewhere.

Luka's thrusts picked up speed as she continued to devour Miku's lips and swallow her lustful noises. She let her hand travel down the shorter girl's body, cupping and toying with her breasts before moving down to Miku's right thigh, which she hoisted up and swung around herself.

Miku got the idea and moved her other leg of her own accord before wrapping them tightly around the pinkette's body while her hands stayed clasped around her neck. "Show me… show me how much you love me." She reiterated before tightening her hold on the pinkette with all four limbs, not ever wanting to let the beautiful young woman above her go.

Luka wanted to kiss Miku with the rough passion that was stored in her body but she saw how erratic the younger girl's breathing was. As a compromise, the smooth length of the tealette's neck was the pinkette's chosen outlet for her hunger and she licked and sucked eagerly.

The speed of Luka's fingers instantly dropped down to zero when she heard a loud bang that originated from out in the hallway, that hallway that adjoined to this living room. "What was that?" Miku questioned disappointedly, annoyed that Luka had had to stop, angry that something had interrupted them when she was no more than a minute away from her orgasm.

Being on top, Luka looked around, but still didn't remove her fingers from inside the tealette. After hearing nothing else for a few seconds, Luka rationalized that it must have just been an animal or something outside and refocused her attention back to the love of her life. "D-do you want me to keep going?" She asked nervously, as just like Miku, she had lost her momentum, not feeling as confident or a sexual as she did a minute ago. Miku nodded meekly and the pinkette was happy to oblige, starting up slowly to let Miku's release build up again.

They had been going for all of ten seconds when a near identical noise hit their eardrums. Unfortunately for Miku, this was the time that Luka's sensible and reserved side came back to life. "Um, I think we should check that out, it sounds like someone's banging on the door."

Miku's eye's simultaneously widened and saddened. "What, but I was so close, you can't just leave me like this." She whined.

The pinkette rested her forehead against the shorter girl's, looking at her compassionately. "I know it's not fair, but what if my dad comes down to answer it, her could easily come in here and find us. I'm sure you don't want that huh?"

After a few seconds, Miku realized that the pinkette was right and that no matter what she said; they were definitely sticking to Luka's plan. "Oh alright, but promise me you'll' finish, I can't stay like this all night, it'll be unbearable." She joked, causing them both to smile.

"I promise, just as long as you promise to give me the same treatment." The pinkette offered, and Miku nodded excitedly, looking forward to returning them amazing gesture. Luka pulled out of the tealette and the first thing she noticed was the sheen on her fingers; Miku's residue that had stuck to her fingers and the only thought going through her mind was 'I really wanna know what this tastes like'.

Miku had moved her panties back to cover her privates and curiously observed the pinkette who seemed to be lost in thought as she surveyed her two longest digits. "Something on your mind?" She asked cutely, causing the pinkette to jerk her head to look at her, blushing slightly, feeling as if she'd been caught.

"Um…yeah I kinda was." She responded almost inaudibly, feeling terribly embarrassed about what she was about to ask for. "Um Miku, it's fine if you don't want me to; it's fine it you think it's disgusting, but I was just wondering… as we're girlfriend's an everything… I was just thinking… do you mind if I… you know, t-taste it?" She anxiously inquired, hoping dearly that she hadn't overstepped Miku's line.

Miku blushed at the proposition, and felt her heart rate double at the prospect. "Are you saying that you want to lick my… y-you know… off your fingers." She asked, not being able to find an appropriate word to describe such a fluid. Luka nodded meekly, still holding up her fingers waiting for a response. "If I'm honest, that sounds really… hot, really exciting." She declared, and the both smiled sheepishly. "So yeah, if you want to then do it. If anything I thought you'd never do something as lewd as that, but at least it lets me know that you're up for…"

Luka grinned at the way her girlfriend trailed off, not wanting to outright specify oral sex. Nevertheless, Luka licked at her fingers, sampling the flavour, before promptly popping the full length into her mouth and sucking off the juices.

The tealette bit her lip, finding Luka's shameless display to be one of the most arousing things she'd ever witnessed. "Wow Luka, looks like you're enjoying yourself." She amusedly exclaimed, and got an unexpected and nonchalant shrug in response.

Another loud bang came from the hallway and the two girls stopped their shenanigans and stepped out to investigate. On inspection, the hallway looked fine; nothing had fallen over and so they couldn't attribute the noise to that. When another bang occurred, they definitely realized that it was someone outside, but what they hadn't noticed was how hard that person seemed to be banging. Seeing as they had had the door closed, the sounds had been dulled down and they hadn't realized how hard the person had been knocking

"Um…dad? I think there's someone at the front door. "Luka called up the stairs to her father, being too nervous to open it herself.

Lucas promptly finished his phone call and stepped outside to the landing, leaning over the banister at his nervous daughter. "What did you say sweetie, I didn't really hear you properly?"

Luka was about to answer, but the bang beat her too it. "Um… that." She said sheepishly, pointing to the door. "I think someone's outside."

Lukas chuckled at his daughter's expression and made his way down the stairs. "What we generally do when someone knocks at the door is open it." He said jokingly. Without thinking he reached up and turned the latch, pulling the door open immediately.

What met them was a disheveled pink haired woman, her face adorned with a look of intense anger, and her hand equipped with a foot long kitchen knife. "You…" She growled, eyes locked on the tealette's form, which was partly obscured by the pinkette's body when Luka had the initiative to step in and protect her, regardless of the deadly weapon that her mother was wielding. "You ruined this fucking family, you drove us all apart and you stole my precious daughter." She said, sounding as if she was crying, but producing no tears. Her voice was also mixed with hints of anger and inebriation. "You'll pay for what you've done."

Lucas eyed the shiny blade and the devious look on his ex-wife's features, quickly wracking his brain for a way to defuse this situation, a way to keep everybody safe. "Lucy, let's just sit down and talk about his like rational people. Why don't you put the knife down and think about what it is you are doing.

The pink haired woman's eyes lit up with fiery rage. "I already know what I came here to do; I came here to kill the bitch that stole you all away from me, I came to give the whore what she deserves." Without waiting for a response, Lucy instantly stepped inside the house and targeted the petrified tealette, lunging at her with the death-dealing instrument.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Oh noes, what is going to happen to Miku? You will just have to read the next chapter to find out.**

**I hope you guys found this chapter enjoyable, I thought it would be nice to give Miku and Luka some more good fortune after all the trials they have been through. As always, reviews are appreciated and welcomed.**

**I will hopefully have chapter 6 of Inevitable attraction out by next Saturday just to let you know as well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that this took so long.**

**A combination of laziness, schoolwork and lack of inspiration and motivation seriously impeded the progress of this chapter.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if you do then a review would be greatly appreciated, especially seeing as I'm a bit low on motivation at the moment.**

**Also, I wanna say a quick thanks to Code for getting this edited nice and quickly.**

**Just a little warning, this chapter contains M-rated content so don't read if you don't like awesome NegiToro yuri.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, including Vocaloids**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The deranged pink haired woman covered the short distance in less than a second, when she lunged for Miku. Luckily, Lucy's inebriated state caused her to fall short of her target. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" An angry and confused Luka shouted at her mother, who was now turning around and preparing for another deadly attack.

Lucy smiled sadistically. "There's nothing wrong with me, I'm doing you all a favor and riding the world of her… that dirty little whore." She slurred her words as she spoke and eyed the teal haired girl menacingly. "She has to pay for what she's done."

Luka could see that her mother was ready to lunge again, and so she positioned herself right in front of her girlfriend, shielding the one she loved with her body. "Don't you dare talk about Miku that way; you have no right to say such things." She reprimanded furiously

The pink haired woman shook her head disapprovingly, despising what her daughter had become- in her eyes anyways. "And you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot say." She retorted before assuming a position from which she could charge from. "You will do what I say, you will follow my instructions, now move out the way- I don't want to have to hurt you too."

"No, I'm not letting you get anywhere near Miku." A brave pinkette declared as she continued to stand her ground. "If you want Miku then you'll have to go through me."

All eyes were on Lucy as she was seemingly contemplating whether or not to attack and possibly kill her daughter. To the mad woman, Luka's words were nothing but a challenge. "Fine, if that's the way you want to do this then so be it." She declared before lunging over to the shocked pink haired girl, knife aimed straight at her thorax.

Luckily, Lucy's movements where somewhat slow and Luka had enough time to grab a hold of her mother's wrists, stopping the woman and the knife's advances instantly. "Y-you're i-insane." Lucas incredulously muttered as he remained frozen, to scared and shocked to be able to move.

Lucy gritted her teeth as she pushed against Luka, succeeding in bringing the knife a few inches closer to the pale skin. "If it's for the greater good, then it has to be done, we have to become a happy family again." She rambled insanely, making it clear to everyone just how far she slipped into insanity. "You will pay for you sins." She hissed as she slowly drew closer.

Luka pushed back forcefully, trying her best to keep the sharp metal implement from advancing any further, but she could clearly see and feel that her mother was just a bit stronger than her and that in their current position she didn't have long left. Her arms were growing tired, her palms sweaty, and her feet were slipping against the wooden floor and she realized that if she didn't do something soon then her mother would surely get what she wanted… she would surely get her revenge.

But then out of the blue, Luka felt the dainty little hands of the tealette take a hold of her hips and hold her firmly in place and it all became clear. Luka remembered that she was risking her life to save Miku's, to keep the one she loved alive with her, and that knowledge empowered her.

With a sudden and intense push from her arms, Lucy was flung back a good few feet and was left wide eyed as she tried to contemplate what just happened. She didn't have long to do this however, because as soon as Luka had recovered from her maneuver, she had charged at her mother and slammed her into the wall with enough force to not only knock the air from her lungs, but also the knife from her hands. It was her goal to knock the deranged woman to the ground, and she succeeded.

Once the deadly instrument had been kicked away by the pinkette, she was on her mother in a flash, pinning her to the floor with her body weight so that she would not be able to make another attempt of murder against her girlfriend. "Dad, help me hold her down!" She shouted once she realized that Lucy might be able to overpower her, once she figured out that she would need some assistance to hold the insane woman down. "Miku, could you call the police for me." She instructed softly, not wanting to shock or scare her any more than she already was.

The tealette nodded shakily and took a few jittery steps before breaking into a run. Meanwhile, Lucas had joined the struggle to keep the pink haired woman down, which was proving to be quite an unexpectedly difficult task. Lucy, furious, drunk, and insane as she was, happened to be a bad combination for any situation. "M-my friend's mother just tried to k-kill me, we n-need the police right away." Miku stuttered into the phone at great speed, no doubt confusing the operator at the other end. "She's gone crazy, y-you need to send someone o-over immediately."

The five or so minutes that it took for the police to arrive were rather tough on Luka. While having to forcefully stop her mother from killing her girlfriend was somewhat difficult, the thing that got to Luka the most was that she couldn't comfort Miku because of this.

All the pinkette wanted to do was embrace the tealette, to whisper comforting words in to her ear and make sure that she was okay. After such a terrifying ordeal, Luka guessed that her girlfriend would have been petrified and it pained her to know that until her mother was forcibly removed and sent to jail, Luka could do nothing to right that wrong. At this moment, she was powerless to give Miku even the briefest of touches, only being able to shoot a reassuring smile her way whilst Lucy fought to get her breath back after bouts of struggling.

Eventually, four police officers arrived at the scene and tried their best to remove the pink haired woman as soon as they saw just what state she was in. Not only did they have to apply handcuffs, but they also had to restrain her legs to minimize the effect her struggling had on the difficult task of carrying her away.

The moment the door was closed and Luka was sure that they were safe she closed the distance between her and her girlfriend and started checking for any possible injuries. Even though she knew she had done a good job at keeping her mother at bay, Luka still needed assurance that the one most dear to her was fine. "She didn't hurt you did she Miku?" She asked worriedly as she continually searched the fair skin for any sort of injury.

Miku just stood there motionless and silent while Luka inspected her, but after several questions, the pinkette began to get rather worried at Miku's lack of response. "M-Miku… is something wrong?" She asked fearfully as she checked the teal orbs which looked as if they were direct portals into space. "What's the matter? Please say something Miku, please."

"Y-you saved my life…" Miku whispered at a barely audible volume, shocking the pink haired girl who had her hands resting on her shoulders.

Luka looked at her girlfriend questioningly, although her eyes still read love and compassion. "W-what was that sweetie?" She asked a little nervously.

"You saved my life." She repeated with a bit more conviction and volume. "You risked your life to save mine." She stated incredulously, almost speaking it as a question.

Luka lips twitched into the faintest of smiles. "Yeah, of course I did." She declared with a hint of pride present in her voice.

The tealette matched Luka's smile. "I can't believe that you'd do something like that for me; something so dangerous, something so…" Miku started, but was interrupted by the pinkette's lips on hers.

Luka's kiss was relatively chaste but it conveyed all the emotion of any other. "I had to Miku; I had to save you." She declared softly as she cupped Miku's cheeks. "You're my world; you mean everything to me. I don't know what I'd do if something were ever to happen to you."

Miku shut her eyes tight to stop herself from crying but it was no use. "Yeah, but…what about you?" She whispered before wrapping her arms around the pinkette. "She was going to hurt you too, you shouldn't have had to deal with that- you shouldn't have put yourself in danger for me." She reprimanded tearfully.

Luka cradled the tealette's head affectionately and let her other hand run along the length of her back soothingly. "I needed to Miku, I needed to protect you." She reiterated quietly. "I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you, I'll always be there to look after you."

Tears gushed from Miku's eyes as she once again realized that she had been blessed with the best girlfriend in the world. Someone must have made some sort of mistake, and dropped an angel onto earth- that was the only explanation that the most caring, compassionate and loving human being to ever walk the earth was hers and hers alone. "I love you more than anything in the world, I'm so lucky to have you."

The pinkette pulled back to look at her teal haired princess and shook her head. "I'm the lucky one Miku." She whispered before kissing the tealette's forehead cutely. "I can't even begin to explain my feelings for you, love is nowhere near adequate."

Lucas wiped away a tear after watching the girl's touching and emotional exchange. "You two… you are just so perfect for each other." He declared after a long moment of silence.

Luka sighed and turned her head to face her dad. "Thanks, but we were kind of having a moment." She pointed out, sounding a tad annoyed. "Good job at ruining it for us." She joked.

"Whoops, sorry, I'll just let you get back to your conversation then." He bowed politely before making his way to the living room. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night, but if either of you need me you know where I am."

"You're sleeping in the living room?" A confused pinkette asked.

Lucas just nodded in response. "Yeah, the guest room is full of stuff and Miku asked me to not sleep in her parents' bedroom, seeing as it is still untouched since her mother died." He explained, and was careful to be cautious with his words around the sensitive subject of the tealette's deceased mother.

Miku started to apologize for the inconvenience she thought she was causing, but Lucas quickly told her not to worry, and that he completely understood where she was coming from. "Well, I'll see you two in the morning then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Both girls said in sync, although Miku a lot quieter than her pink haired companion. Luka waited until the door was closed and the faint sound of the television could be heard before she turned back to Miku, with a proposition in mind. After hearing that they would have the entire second floor to themselves, Luka thought that it would no longer be awkward if they were to sort of just pick up where they left off. She didn't mean to sound perverse, but this way, there were lower chances of Lucas noticing, and gosh, who would turn down such a situation?

Miku still looked rather shaken and depressed, and so Luka guessed that the tealette might not be up for finishing what they started, but she proceeded to ask anyway, just in case. "Um Miku, do you wanna… you know…if you're not to stirred up, would you perhaps like to… finish what we started?" She asked a little sheepishly, but was happy to see a faint blush form on the tealette's cheeks, letting her know that maybe she was wrong; that there might be the possibility for her to make love to her beloved once again.

The idea did sound good, but Miku thought that she wouldn't be able to devote all her attention to Luka, and subsequently enjoy the experience to the fullest after what had happened. "Well, I don't know, don't you think it's a little soon to be doing that?" She asked nervously, but felt quite bad when she registered the almost imperceptible frown that had formed on the pinkette's lips. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that after almost being killed by Lucy, I'm not sure if I'll be able to… perform adequately; I'm not sure if I'll be good enough for you because I'll be too focused on what happened."

Luka shook her head softly and went about dispelling the tealette's worries. "Miku, even if you were only able to 'perform' at 1 per cent of what you're capable of, I know that it'd still be amazing, I know that I'd still enjoy every second." She said very reassuringly and went back to stroking the porcelain cheeks of her princess. "And besides, I'm going to make you forget all about Lucy, I'm gonna make you forget about everything but me." She declared as huskily as she could, and smirked when she saw the pink on the tealette's cheeks shift into a much darker hue.

Miku couldn't fathom how such a seemingly innocent girl could be so… naughty. She was used to the reserved, collected Luka, the one who was cautious about every move and action, and so to see the same pinkette in such a sexy light was quite the contrast. Her big, lustrous teal orbs had become clouded with desire, her posture and body language drew Miku in and the way that she was now gently kissing the skin of her neck were all letting Miku believe Luka's words. It went, without a doubt, that by the end of the night, all her thoughts would be focused on Luka. "So…what do you say? Do… you… want… me, do you… want me… to take care of you." Luka whispered into the tealette's ear between long, sensuous kisses. "Do you want me to make love to you?" She asked as she blew cool air over the heated skin of Miku's ear, eliciting powerful shivers in the process.

Miku was on fire from the frisky way her girlfriend was toying with her, everything Luka did was turning her on in one way or another. Whether it be her hands roaming along her back and just under her skirt, or the way she was playfully nibbling at her ear or just the sound of her slightly heaving breath a mere millimetre away from her ear, everything that Luka was doing was immensely arousing. It was so arousing that instead of being able to produce any words, a half gasp, half moan escaped the tealette's lips, which to Luka was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

Luka took a few moments to finish ravishing the teal haired girl's neck before pulling back and smiling. "I'll take that a yes then?" She asked a little cheekily, and got a meek nod from her girlfriend. Before she knew it, Miku was already being whisked off upstairs by a seemingly impatient pinkette, and she struggled to keep up with her speedy pace.

"I love you so much Miku." The pinkette whispered and tugged said girl towards her while her other hand shut the bedroom door behind them.

Miku was about to respond, but the combination of Luka's hungry lips and the shock of being thrust up against the wall rendered her physically incapable of speaking. She instead happily enjoyed Luka's sudden burst of passion, her sudden display of lust in relative silence, only letting small moans and gasps escape now and again.

"I want you Miku." Luka whispered huskily, causing the tealette's knees to tremble. "All I've ever wanted is you."

Miku could see that Luka was just waiting for permission and she considered teasing her; prolonging Luka's wait to see how she would react, to see if she would get any more needy. However, with the state Luka was currently in, Miku thought that it might not be the best idea and so decided that it'd be best for both of them to let Luka take control of her body, to make her forget everything but her. "Take me." She whispered, her eyes gleaming with want.

It took Luka but a second to have Miku on her bed, her back resting against the soft white sheets. "Just what I wanted to hear…" She stated before beginning to unbutton the tealette's shirt with her teeth. She dragged the crisp school shirt away from Miku's body and marvelled at the luscious skin she had exposed, she revelled in the way Miku's teal bra clad chest was heaving uncontrollably from excitement.

Her lips went to the burning hot skin and she begin to suckle just above her breasts, before nuzzling into the girl's modest cleavage and taking in her alluring body smell. "Miku…" Luka moaned as she licked a long strip up the tealette's chest. "You taste so good." She cooed before wriggling her curious hands under Miku's back and deftly removing the adorable, but still rather appealing lingerie.

Miku felt a tad embarrassed to have someone look so intently at this area of her body, especially seeing as it was the part she was the least proud of. Most of the other girls her age had larger breasts than her, and compared, she felt really small, and rather inadequate. This train of though was only intensified when she compared herself with Luka; one of the most well-endowed girls she'd ever met.

Instinctively, one of her arms came up to cover herself. It somehow felt like an instinct to cover the area of her body that she was most self-conscious about. "Miku, what's wrong?" Luka questioned compassionately, putting her lustful and seductive persona on hold the moment she registered the uneasy look in the tealette's eyes. "Am I going too fast for you?"

Miku couldn't keep the pinkette's stare and looked away embarrassedly. "N-no it's not that." She mumbled and subconsciously brought her other hand up to cover her other small, but pert mound of flesh.

Being so in sync in with her girlfriend, Luka quickly put two and two together and immediately planted a loving kiss on the other girl's lips. "Miku…there's no need to be embarrassed, I like them just the way they are." She said with the utmost sincerity and truthfulness in an attempt to assure the teal haired young woman.

Miku couldn't really believe that, not being able to fathom how someone would find such a relatively flat chested person attractive. "Y-yeah right, they're tiny, how can you expect me to believe that?"

"Because it's the truth." The pink haired young woman whispered with no hint of a lie present in her voice. "And they're not tiny. They may not be all that big, but to me they are perfect; they fit with your figure so well, they make you look stunning if I'm honest."

Miku's lips stretched into a small smile. "Y-you really think s-so?"

Luka chuckled softly before trailing kisses down from the tealette's' cheeks, along her neck until she got to her chest. "There's no question about it, I wouldn't have them any other way because they're perfect as they are." She said very reassuringly before continuing her path downward and kissing the back of Miku's hand that was currently guarding her from her prize.

Miku got the idea, and with the confidence she gained from Luka's words, Miku began to remove the obstacle so that Luka could have access. She moaned loudly when she felt her lips suddenly lock around the peak, as she took the hardened nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it.

Seeing as she didn't want to leave the other mound of flesh neglected, Luka snaked her hand up and began to massage the soft skin gently, cupping the tealette in her palm while squeezing lightly. Seeing as her actions weren't receiving any protest, Luka turned up the heat and started gently biting at the erect nub before leaving long, wet licks to silently apologize for any pain she may have caused.

Miku couldn't even begin to describe how amazing Luka's actions felt; the only thing she knew for certain was that she wanted the pinkette to experience the same thing. Her hands that had been lying by her sides sprung in to motion and were on Luka's shirt buttons in no time, hastily popping each one open to expose the flawless skin. Her hands quickly found the clasp of her girlfriend's bra and her nimble fingers had no problem with removing the obstructive garment. "Luka… you're…you're so beautiful." She whispered in awe as the pinkette's large breasts were released from her bra, hanging enticingly close to her face.

In a swift motion, the tealette flipped their positions around and attacked Luka's nipple with her mouth, sucking greedily while her hand groped and teased the other. Luka tangled her fingers in the long teal locks and held Miku close to her chest, pushing her slightly against the mound of flesh to intensify the pleasure.

Luka couldn't stop her back arching upward in response to the incredibly nice sensations, nor could she contain her sounds of ecstasy that were slowly picking up volume as the tealette's ministration's became more and more ravenous. Despite absolutely loving what the tealette was giving, Luka had an uncontrollable urge for the one she loved; she wanted Miku. So, when Miku let go of her nipple, Luka took the opportunity to put the beautiful girl on her back again and wasted no time in heading for what she desired.

Miku breath hitched when she saw the look in Luka's eyes as she kissed her way down her toned stomach, a look of raw passion and lust; lust for her. To see someone so excited about her made her body speed up on impulse and she registered a definite increase in how wet she was, guessing that she must have already started to soak her panties by now, the same panties that Luka was extremely eager to get in to.

Miku wriggled out her skirt with the pinkette's assistance and the article of clothing was thrown haphazardly across the dark room along with Luka's own skirt that settled in a pile after said pinkette had swiftly removed it. She then made sure that she turned her attention to the somewhat cute, but majorly alluring teal underwear that sure enough, had a definite wet spot forming on them. Luka considered pulling the garment off with her teeth, but she rationalized that it would probably take quite a lot longer than just sliding them down her lovers supple legs, and seeing as she couldn't wait to see, the latter was inevitably chosen.

Miku curiously watched the pink haired young woman's face light up as she gawked at her burning innocence, but at the same time she was glad that Luka hadn't shown any signs of disgust or repulsion. A moan tore from her throat as Luka's slick tongue swirled around her entrance, lapping at the juices that had already spilled out.

Luka couldn't help but let out a low moan at the familiar taste coating her tongue; loving the sweet and salty flavour immensely. She also adored the way Miku's hands had tangled deep within her hair on instinct and were now pushing her closer to her pussy, while at the same time stroking through the thick locks affectionately. Luka got to work quickly, flicking Miku's clit with her tongue before pushing it inside her and letting Miku's fluids tantalize her taste buds.

Miku bucked against the very much welcome intrusion and the grip in Luka's hair tightened considerably. "Oh Luka…" She gasped when she felt said woman's probing muscle rub on her insides, creating the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced. After being pushed so close the edge before, Miku could now already feel her release approaching, knowing that she would only be able to last a few minutes at best.

However, this estimate was cut short when Luka's tongue decided to toy with her clit, while her fingers pushed deep inside of her. Miku tightened her hold in the disheveled pink hair and pulled Luka closer while she simultaneously pushed against her face with her hips. Miku couldn't stop her back from arching as her orgasm washed over her, nor could she stop her toes curling up reflexively.

When she realized that Miku was climaxing, she brought an open mouth to her entrance and licked furiously to prolong her pleasure, but what followed surprised the pink haired young woman a great deal. Miku released a substantial quantity of a smooth and somewhat thick fluid into her mouth, and while her initial reaction was one of shock, it was certainly not one of disgust. On the contrary, Luka found the taste rather appealing and so after a brief period of consideration, she swallowed the fluids happily.

The pinkette crawled her way up Miku's heaving, and slightly sweaty body slowly, kissing the rapidly cooling skin arbitrarily along the way. "Do you mind if I kiss you? It's just that I might still have some… you know, leftover." She said a little sheepishly as she hovered above the tealette's face.

Miku misinterpreted the pinkette's comment; thinking that Luka found is disgusting, and couldn't help but blush in response. "I… er, don't know what happened, s-sorry about…" She began anxiously.

"What are you talking about Miku; you have nothing to be sorry about." Luka whispered sincerely before lowering herself so that her lips brushed against the tealette's ear. "If I'm honest, I loved that you came so hard and I can't wait to experience it again." She declared with lust clearly present in her voice.

Miku's breath hitched at the saucily uttered comment which caused her libido to skyrocket once again after it had fallen because of the worry and shame she felt from her release. She flipped the gorgeous pinkette on to her back and let her hands fall the pronounced hips of the older girl. Mimicking Luka's actions, Miku removed the pink underwear unbelievably slowly, all the while gazing at the pinkette's form through half lidded eyes.

Once her lover was completely naked, the tealette positioned herself over the pinkette and let her right hand glide effortlessly along Luka's toned stomach until it reached her center. She ran her fingers over Luka's slit teasingly, marveling at just how wet her girlfriend seemed to be, and at how just how much of an effect such a light caress had. "Someone's a bit sensitive aren't they?"

Luka was indeed sensitive, and that sensitivity was only heightened by the fact that it was Miku's fingers running along her folds, that it was the one she loved that was touching her so intimately. "Yeah… well, so what, you make me this way." She responded shyly, and saw Miku grin in response.

Miku felt empowered. Seeing Luka in such a shy manner gave Miku a new and exciting sense of control; seeing her girlfriend writhe under her gentle touch made Miku feel rather powerful. "Would you stop looking at me like that, it's a little unnerving." Luka whispered as she averted her gaze from Miku's rather perverted one. "Miku… cut it out." She continued, but it only seemed to spur the teal haired young woman on even more. Luka wrapped her arms around Miku's neck and pulled her down for a kiss, hoping that it would at least occupy the tealette's mind for a while.

As their tongues battled in the collective mouth, Miku noticed that Luka didn't taste like she normally did; she noticed that the pinkette tasted somewhat sweeter. After a few more seconds, Miku eventually realized that she essentially tasted herself; the remnants of her earlier release.

Miku had expected that she would be rather grossed out with the knowledge and that she would have torn her mouth away the second she realized. But in actuality, the information actually acted as more of a stimuli; turning her on instead of repulsing her. Miku deepened the kiss, using her free hand to support Luka's head so that she could have better access to her lips.

Luka moaned at the delicious way the tealette was kissing her, loving the fact that Miku seemingly desired her an much as she desired Miku. Although, she was finding it a little strange that her normally cute and innocent Miku-Chan was being so naughty, so… insatiable. "M-Miku…what's gotten in to you all of a sudden?" She gasped through the onslaught of loving, needy kisses.

Miku had enjoyed Luka's seductive ways so much that she had decided to emulate them the best she could, hoping that by doing this, she could also bring pleasure to the girl she loved. However, she hadn't expected to slip in to the seductress role as far as she had, not expecting to have so many enticing stimuli on her plate. "You…" She whispered into the pinkette's ear, making said girl shudder with desire. "Everything about you drives me crazy, your smell, your taste, your unparalleled beauty… every aspect turns me on; every aspect just makes me want to devour you."

Luka smiled at the tealette's kind words. "I feel the exact same way you know." She pointed out before reclaiming the shorter girl's lips roughly, instantly building the heat back up by doing so. "I can't get enough of you."

Miku smiled into the kiss as she thought of what she was going to do next. "Oh really, now?" She questioned mischievously before thrusting two fingers deep inside the pinkette, making Luka nearly lose it then and there.

The hands of the pinkette gripped onto Miku's shoulders as she screamed out her name, which only served in making the tealette's confidence grow. "Ohh Miku…" She moaned luxuriously as her lover began to pump in and out, creating the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced.

On hearing the obscene moan spill from her love's lips, Miku felt a surge of power in her system and instinctively picked up the speed of her fingers. "Mmm, I didn't think your voice could get any better." She whispered seductively before painting Luka's neck with little, affectionate licks.

As she loved the attention she was currently receiving from the tealette, and seeing as it seemed to spurred on by the lust brought about by her moan, Luka repeated the sound, although this time she drew it out even longer and used a slightly lower tone for maximum affect. It worked immediately, pushing the already ravenous tealette into a lustful haze. Her lips worked their way down to the hardened nub quickly, suckling at the soft skin on the way down.

Fingers tangled in teal locks, holding Miku warmly against herself while her other hand trailed down the length of her back before resting on her ass cheek. "Miku… I love you so much." Luka gasped, her breath getting ragged as her orgasm built up at phenomenal speed. "I-I won't l-last much longer."

Miku abandoned the erect peak and repositioned herself level with the woman under her. "Hold me…" She breathed into the darkness. "Kiss me…" She requested at a barely audible volume before pushing a third finger in and thrusting speedily, pushing Luka over the edge instantly.

Every muscle in her body tightened and even though she would have rather stayed connected with Miku, she had to break their kiss for air. Her back slowly returned to the mattress and her breathing and heart rate started reproaching normal levels. "Miku… god, that was amazing, thank you."

Miku smiled at her handiwork and was very pleased that she seemed to a competent lover. "There's no need to thank me, I was just returning the favor." She pointed out, her voice no longer carrying any of her previous seductive charm, instead resembling the adorable Miku that Luka knew and loved. "But, I'm glad you liked it."

Luka propped herself up on her elbows to look at the tealette, who was now sitting next to her. The expression on her face, coupled with the way she was just sitting cross legged and naked caused a wide, beatific smile to form on the older girl's face; Miku just looked so damn cute. "Come here cutie." She ordered softly before sitting up and opening her arms for a hug.

Luka was happy to feel Miku's warm body come into contact with her own; to have her silky smooth skin brush against hers. "This moment… it's just so perfect." She breathed blissfully once the tealette had snuggled comfortably in her arms.

The tealette couldn't agree more; she could not for the life of her remember a better moment that this. She nodded enthusiastically, causing Luka to giggle when the tip of her nose brushed against her neck, eventually making Luka laugh so much that she had to break away from the tealette, fearing that she might wake her father.

Miku's devious side retuned slightly when she realized that her girlfriend was ticklish and so pushed her down on the mattress. However, she only took a few seconds to marvel at the gorgeous body before letting her hands fall to the pinkette's tummy where they delivered an onslaught of tickles to the sensitive skin.

Luka didn't know whether she should clamp her hands over her mouth to muffle the noise, or use them to swat away Miku's, the only thing she did know was that she wouldn't be able to last very long under the tealette's nimble fingers. "Stop Miku" She pleaded through laughter as she made a desperate attempt to grab hold of one of Miku's hands. "I can't take it."

From sheer luck, Luka managed to ensnare one of the speedy appendages, and used the other girl's shock at the action to capture the other. "Aw, do you not want to play anymore?" Miku asked with a mock pout as she gently wriggled in the pinkette's grip.

Luka shook her head forcefully. "I don't really appreciate being tickled you know." She pointed out, taking no notice of the shorter girl's facial expression.

"Yeah, but I love it." She said with a grin and made a profound effort to wriggle her wrists from Luka's grip. The pinkette noticed this and pushed Miku off and into the space next to her. Before Miku could react, Luka had snuggled up behind her and had her locked in a tight bear hug, immobilizing her and preventing any more tickle attacks. "Hey, that's not fair; you can't use your strength to your advantage." The teal haired girl whined as she struggled in Luka's arms.

Luka wasn't just holding Miku tight because she wanted a respite from the tickling; the main reason was just because she wanted her and Miku to be close with each other, especially after partaking in such an intimate act. "Shush…" She whispered softly through the teal hair. "Just relax."

The husky and soft tones of Luka's voice made Miku comply instantly, realizing that she was no longer playing a game with the pink haired young woman. Miku let herself go limp, no longer fighting against the pinkette, but instead melting into her warm body, snuggling up against her curves perfectly.

Luka loosened her grip and let her hands wander on the smooth expanse of the tealette's stomach lazily, all the while holding the tealette's form close to her as she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and wake up with Miku in her arms.

While Miku definitely enjoyed the loving, albeit somewhat languid attention she was receiving from Luka, now that she was idle again; now that her body had slowed back down and the haze of passion had subsided, grim thoughts were the first to re-enter her mind. Lucy was all she could focus on as she remembered the horrific events earlier that evening, or as she pictured what dreadful things said woman might try to do. "Umm… Luka…?"

The pinkette was rather near to the sweet embrace of sleep, and so the already quiet whisper from the tealette only just about registered at her ears. "Hmm…?Did you say something Miku?" She questioned sleepily as she forced herself to open her eyes.

"What if they don't arrest her? What if Lucy comes back?" She asked nervously, slightly trembling at the thought.

Luka noticed this and pulled the covers up a bit higher for extra warmth. "They will arrest her, don't you worry about that." She murmured reassuringly, brushing her lips against the exposed tealette's shoulder as she did.

Miku edged back towards the taller girl, only feeling safe in her arms. "Okay, but what if she gets out?"

Luka laughed through her nose and forced herself to achieve a higher level of wakefulness. "She can't Miku. Once she's locked up in jail, that's exactly where she'll be staying."

"But she will get out sooner or later, and she'll be even worse than she is now." Miku pointed out anxiously. "What if she tries to find us, what if she tries to kill me again?"

Luka shook her head and started playing in the long teal hair in response, admiring it as she did so. "You know you have really beautiful hair, it's amazing."

Miku was a little confused by the pinkette's randomness, but she thanked Luka for the compliment none the less. "Anyway… what are we gonna do about her, what should…?"

Luka brought some of the hair up to her nose and inhaled deeply. "It smells amazing too." She breathed out blissfully. "Although, seeing as you smell amazing anyway, I guess it's no surprise."

Miku really couldn't figure her girlfriend out at the moment, the only explanation she could think of was that Luka was half awake and half asleep, talking through her dreams. "Um, thanks I guess." She mumbled before taking Luka's hand in hers and lacing their fingers together. "Are you alright, why are you being so random?"

Luka sighed and squeezed the hand in hers tight. "I'm trying to take your mind off Lucy; I'm trying to get you to stop wasting your time thinking about that sorry excuse for a human being." She revealed with a hint of anger in her voice caused by the simple thought of the vile woman.

"I'm just worried Luka; worried that she might tear us apart, worried that she might hurt us." She explained in a meek whisper.

Luka nodded and kissed the top of the shorter girl's head. "I understand Miku, but honestly, there is nothing to worry about. And besides, I'll always protect you; I'll always be by your side to look out for you."

"Thanks Luka, you're the best." She offered with a much enthusiasm as she could muster. "Goodnight." With that, Luka drifted off in minutes and while Miku felt as secure as she knew she would ever be in Luka's arms, it still took a long time before she managed to get some shut eye, thoughts of Lucy commanding her thoughts until exhaustion took its toll.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miku felt rather nervous the next day as she was still worrying about the pink haired woman, getting carried away daydreaming about various scenarios in which said woman had broken out of jail and would burst into her classroom in a fit of rage before taking her revenge.

Luka knew of these concerns and while she thought them to be rather outlandish, she still went ahead and protected the tealette; she still stood by her side and looked after her, knowing that the only place Miku really felt safe in was her arms. "Miku, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly as she saw a panicked looking tealette running down the corridor at her. "Why are you running so…?"

Miku had practically jumped into the pinkette's arms, subsequently cutting her off mid-sentence. "N-nothing's wrong…" She started as she tried to catch her breath. "I just… didn't want to be apart from you any longer than I had to."

Even though she knew the reason behind Miku's behavior, Luka couldn't help but find it a little cute. She tried her best to hold back a giggle at the memory of Miku clinging to her arm a few hours earlier, not wanting to let go and be left alone during class. "Miku… there's no need to worry, she will never be able to hurt you."

Gumi, who had been watching the couple's strange exchanges all morning had finally reached the limit of her curiosity and couldn't resist asking a rather probing question. "I don't mean to be nosy but, is there something wrong with Miku, she doesn't really seem herself."

"Well, last night my parents split up, so my dad and i moved in with Miku." Luka revealed after sharing a quick conformational look with the tealette. "But, I guess she didn't really take that really well seeing as she paid us a little visit late in the evening."

"What do you mean paid you a visit?" A just as confused redhead inquired.

"She showed up at the door, but with the intention of murdering Miku." Luka elaborated, making the green and red haired couple's jaws drop to the floor. "She even went as far as to attack me just because I tried to defend Miku."

"Oh my god, are you both okay, she didn't hurt you did she?" A concerned greenette questioned nervously.

Luka shook her head dismissingly. "No, I stopped her before she could do anything." She declared with the slightest hint of pride in her voice. "But I guess Miku is just a little shaken up about it still; just a little worried you know?"

"Yeah, I can't blame her." Miki offered cheerily, hoping to brighten up the somewhat dampened mood. She then decided that it might just be best if she switch the subject all together, that way Miku wouldn't have to talk about the thing that as obviously bothering her. "Why don't we head on over to the cafeteria, I'm starving."

After looking around and seeing a general agreeing consensus, they all headed off to the cafeteria to get some lunch and catch up with each other from yesterday. To their surprise they saw that the 'popular table' was empty, a phenomenon that they attributed to Lily's absence and the fact that the members of her posy were all too dumb to figure out what to do without their leader. "Do you guys wanna sit over there?" The tealette asked, hoping that they'd say yes as she kind of missed sitting at her table.

They all agreed and strolled over to their chosen table; a place that two of the members of the group never thought they would ever get anywhere near. After settling down and starting on their lunches, Luka remembered that they needed to make the most of the time without Lily, they needed to make gain Miku her supporters back quickly, just in case Lily was to return "Hey Miku, don't you think now would be a good time to start taking back the school, for you to reassert your position at the top?"

Miku wanted to, she definitely wanted to be popular again, but at the moment she almost felt too nervous to do anything, let alone stand up in front of the entire school and speak. "I need you to help me Luka; I need you to stand up with me." She murmured shyly as she searched for Luka's hand with her own.

A look of worry quickly formed on the pinkette's features at the prospect of addressing every single student at once. "I can't stand up in front of the entire school; I'm way to shy for that."

Miku squeezed the hand in hers desperately. "Please Luka… I really need you." she begged, putting on the cutest and most irresistible puppy dog face imaginable.

Luka closed her eyes, trying not to look at the adorable, pleading expression her girlfriend was wearing, but the image had already imprinted on the back of her eyes. "Fine, I'll do it." She eventually succumbed, her voice thick with fake exasperation. "It's only for you though." She added with a loving smile.

Miku reciprocated the smile and stood, pulling the pinkette up with her. Seeing as she didn't really feel that she had it in her to produce a voice loud enough to silence the bustling cafeteria, Miku waited as the hushed whispers about her and the pinkette standing filtered through the room, slowly bringing the noise level to one which Miku could easily speak over. "I'm pleased to inform you that Lily had been kicked out of the school and that her short lived reign of tyranny is finally over." She announced once she registered that the majority if eyes were on her.

After a few seconds pause, the entire school erupted with cheers and applause, seeing as most students had been at the blonde's will and were now relived to be freed from her insane regime. Miku turned to her girlfriend and shared a quick smile before following her point up, hoping that what she was about to say would receive the same level of appreciation. "I would also like to say that I will be taking back the position that Lily stole, and that my good friend Luka will be by my side all the way, ruling the school with me."

A smaller number of cheers followed, the main reason being because most of the students were rather confused by the tealette's statement, not that they had anything against it. Suddenly, Kaito popped up from his seat a few tables across from the popular table and started booing loudly in their direction, before composing himself so he could voice his concerns about the recently presented situation. "What the hell, she can't rule the school, Luka ain't cool enough, she ain't popular enough to be on that table, let alone be the school princess with you." He shouted spitefully, no doubt hurting the pinkette's feelings and embarrassing her in front of the whole school by doing so.

Miku was infuriated by the blue haired idiot's comment and she knew exactly what she had to do. "Don't you talk that way about her, the only reason she wasn't cool, the only reason she wasn't as popular as me was because of me." She shouted back defensively. "If I hadn't have bullied her so much then I'm sure she would have surpassed me in terms of popularity ages ago, it's my fault that she was at the bottom of the pile."

After hearing what Miku said, his puny brain remembered that Miku used to in fact bully the pinkette, and so the concept of them now working together seemed rather strange. "Hang on a minute, don't you two hate each other, what happened to the days where you bullied the living crap of her, you can't expect us to believe that you're all happy and friendly with each other now can you?"

The memories of their past stabbed at Miku, but she fought through them so that she could explain herself. "I am deeply ashamed and sorry for what I did to Luka; I wish that I could go back in time and stop myself from being so despicable. But, we have moved on; put those memories behind us and have formed the friendship that we should have formed all those months ago." She replied with her head hung slightly lower. "So to make up for everything I put her through, I'm gonna give Luka everything that she deserves; popularity and happiness; things that I kept from her for so long." She continued emotively and was happy to feel Luka give her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

Luka closed her eyes and waited for the boo's to come, expecting that most, if not all people would find the idea of a girl like her instantly becoming popular ridiculous and outlandish. However, choruses of cheers exploded out of the cafeteria, ten times louder than the one before, letting Luka see that the school really did appreciate her.

However, having so many people show their appreciation was a new and daunting experience, making a deep crimson blush form almost instantly on her cheeks. She turned to her girlfriend and mouthed a silent thank you seeing as she would have had to shout for Miku to hear as she squeezed the hand in hers tight.

Miku thought that Luka's blush was just adorable, but she also realized that the pinkette was probably out of her comfort zone with all the attention and so sat down, motioning for Luka to follow. "It's the least I can do." She whispered into Luka's ear after leaning over. "You deserve it, you really do." She continued with the slightest hint of sadness as she knew she was the main reason that Luka had to wait until now for the popularity and resect she should have had ages ago. "I love you Luka." She added as cheerily when she realized the glumness that her last sentence carried, trying her best to keep the mood from falling.

The tealette was pulled into a loving cuddle, being held tight against her pink haired girlfriend. "I love you too Miku." She whispered blissfully, relaxing into their embrace. Everything was perfect. Not only did she have her one and only love in her arms, but Lucy and Lily were no longer a problem, and their road to the top of the school seemed like an easy one, it seemed as if nothing could get in their way.

However, it seemed that fate had other plans for the pink and teal haired couple; it seemed as if it wasn't time for them to have their happy ending just yet because at that very moment, Luka's phone buzzed.

Upon reading the text from her father, Luka's expression fell considerably. "Umm Miku, I think you should take a look at this."

Miku took the pink phone and sure enough, her face contorted with worry as her eyes skimmed across the digital page. "I-I don't want to go to the police station… I don't want to go anywhere near that horrible woman ever again." She murmured, fear clear in her voice.

Luka scooted over and wrapped the frail girl up. "It looks like we have to; it says that she needs to see us for some reason." She pointed out softly, but felt the other girl shiver in her arms. "Don't worry, I'll protect my princess, I won't let her hurt you."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It'll be fine Miku, she won't be able to get anywhere near you, the police will stop her if she tries anything." Miku's pink haired protector pointed out reassuringly as they waited for the interview room's current occupants to finish their discussion. "Isn't that right dad, Miku is in no danger whatsoever."

Lucas was about to answer when a tearful woman left the room they had been waiting to enter, followed by a rather portly and experienced looking police officer, who was motioning for them to enter. "That's right; she'd be a fool to try anything given that she is practically surrounded by the police." He offered calmly before they all made their way over to the now vacant room.

Lucy smiled evilly when she saw the tealette's nervous form appear in the doorway, glad that her husband had been stupid enough to bring her along. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miku- I'm so glad you came." She said in a low tone of voice. "Someone looks quite anxious don't they?" She commented amusedly. "You're so scared that you can't even look me in the face."

Luka was not going to stand for any of her mother's shenanigans, especially ones that would cause any harm to her precious Miku, whether it be physical or emotional. "Of course she can't look at you, you scared the crap out of her- you freaked her out big time!" She shouted and positioned herself in front of her girlfriend to hide her from her mother's despicable gaze.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the teal haired girl's weakness, finding it to be pathetic and almost pitiful. "Good! That's exactly what I wanted to do." She replied loudly as her anger started to get the better of her. "I wanted to scare her so badly that she'd leave our fucking family alone, I wanted to make that bitch suffer like she made me…"

The police officer that was already in the room when they entered sprang into action and forcibly pushed the deranged woman back into her chair the moment she got out of it, before giving her a strongly worded warning about her behaviour. "Sorry about that." The tall, heavyset man apologized courteously. "Why don't you all take a seat and we can have a more civilized meeting."

"I don't think that's necessary, we don't plan on staying for very long," the pink haired man replied politely, "As long as you don't need us for too long, of course."

The two police officers shared a confused look with each other before the taller of the two asked what they both thinking. "What do you mean by need us, your just here to visit your wife aren't you, per her request?

It was now time for the visiting party to become confused, as they were all under the impression that this was an official meeting to discuss evidence, or perhaps Lucy's trial. "So… this has nothing to do with any if the legal issues, this is just a visit?" Lucas asked to clarify, and just got a synchronous nod from the two officers. "Lucy…what the hell are you playing at, why in earth did you call us down here?"

Lucy smirked mischievously. "I called you down here so I could reveal a little secret that the police might find interesting." She declared, and her plans instantly clicked in her husband's brain. "Those two over there, they're lesbians… homosexual scum." She revealed proudly as she pointed over at her daughter and the slightly shaky girl.

The eyes of the seasoned police officers widened in shock and the one that greeted them at the door even went as far as to reach for his holstered sidearm just like he would have during an actual crime. "I-is this true." He asked fearfully, as societies views suddenly changed Miku and Luka from two innocent schoolgirls to two despicable monsters in a heartbeat. "If it is then we will have to take some disciplinary measures immediately, we can't have homosexuals in this town, it's just wrong to…"

Luka couldn't believe the police officers reactions; not being able to comprehend what the big deal about being gay was or how it was any different than a heterosexual relationship. As she listened to what the man had to say, she could feel herself becoming infuriated, and it wasn't long before she snapped. "There is nothing wrong with our relationship; there's nothing wrong with the fact that me and Miku are in love with each other, the only wrong thing about it is that you can't understand, that you can't accept it."

The mostly silent police officer stepped forward and began to speak, but was interrupted before he couldn't even finish a sentence. "The love me and Miku share is just the same as anyone else's, so how can it possibly be wrong?" She questioned, annoyed, putting air quotations around the bitter tasting word.

"I have to say that I agree as well." The pink haired man spoke up, supporting his daughter faithfully. "From what I've seen, their love is stronger and more profound than any other; stronger than between any man or woman, stronger than between any husband or wife, and certainly stronger than between me and Lucy. Their bond is unmatchable as well as unbreakable." He declared passionately, his voice showing no hint of a lie.

Miku could see that the guards still needed convincing and so as scared as she was to do so, she stepped forward so she could tell her side of the story. "We can't choose who we fall in love with, we just do, and the fact that I fell for another girl shouldn't really change anything." She declared quietly and took a few breaths to calm her nerves. "I love Luka with all my heart, no-one means more to me than her, I can't function without her, I can't be happy without her." She continued at a barely audible level as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. "She is everything to me… I love her."

Even though the police officer had been raised all his life in fear of homosexuality, raised to think of gays as terrible, despicable people, the three accounts, but more importantly Miku's had moved him and let him realize just how narrow minded and ill-informed those views really were. "I…erm… well" He bumbled, trying to find words as he wiped away the tears in his eyes with his sleeves. "Sorry for wasting your time, you can all go; I hope you have a safe journey…"

"What!" An outraged Lucy shouted in disgust. Seeing as her last plan to get revenge on Miku had backfired, the pink haired woman was rather annoyed at the news that the tealette and her daughter would be let off scot free. "Why aren't you doing anything, why aren't you stopping them?"

"Well, for a start being gay isn't actually illegal, it's just frowned upon." The moved police officer pointed out and waved the trio off. "But those two have shown me how wrong that is; they showed me that love is love, and that gender had absolutely no effect on that."

Luka, Miku and Lucas left the screaming woman, all hoping that it would be the last time they would ever have to deal with her. "That wasn't too bad was it?" Luka asked cheerily as she slung her arm around the tealette's shoulder.

"I guess not, at least we got it out the way and… oh no." Miku stopped when she saw the familiar figure across the waiting room, her whole face draining of colour when she realized who it was.

Lily had been arrested for driving under the influence, a crime she felt she had to commit to get back at her dad for grounding her. Luckily for her, she was sober enough to register the maniacal screams coming from Lucy, who was trying to tell as many people about her daughter's preferences.

Unfortunately for the pink and teal couple, the blonde they thought they had gotten rid of was also sober enough to see said couple leave the room and she quickly pieced together that they must have been the subject of the loud woman's rants. She got up from the less than comfortable chair and made her way over to the petrified couple, smiling as she did so. "Looks like you two have a little secret." She commented amusedly. "This is going to be fun."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**What will Lily do with her new found knowledge? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

**Just a quick question, would people prefer me to put one of my fics on hiatus so that the other three get updated a bit more regularly. Let me know if this is something you like the sound of, or you definitely don't want to happen, as well as which story you think should go on hiatus if you do.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody, I just wanted to make an official announcement because I felt really bad not telling you guys the last time I quit fan fiction.

That being said, I am quitting fan fiction, and most likely for good this time too.

I just wanna say thanks to everyone who was read, reviewed and favourited my stories and also that my year on fanfiction has been awesome primarily because of you guys and the support and appreciation you have given me.

I don't really want to bore you with the reasons why I'm quitting; there's way to many and a lot if them are ones I'm sure you've heard a hundred times, like I don't have enough time anymore or I've run out of ideas, stuff like that.

But anyway, I just wanna say thanks once again for your support this last year, I wouldn't have continued for as long as I did if it wasn't for you guys. I of course want to apologise for this not being an real chapter and for leaving most of my stories unfinished, I would love to finish them but life has really gotten in the way recently.

Maybe once I finish my exams in the summer I'll come back, but if I don't then it would be safe to presume that I won't be coming back at all. Anyway, sorry again if any-one feels let down or disappointed, I'll try to come back in the summer once everything is back on track, although I can't make any solid promises so don't hold me to that.

Also, sorry if this message is a little dodgy, I had to write it on my phone seeing as my laptop is broken.


End file.
